Switching Genders
by dangerousgirl
Summary: Harry and Draco absolutely hate each other but when Harry tampers with Draco's potion to play a joke on him and change him to a girl for a day everybody's feelings change from then on. Just give it a read I promise it gets a lot better Drarry and Draise
1. Chapter 1

Dangerousgirl: I know I know I should be working on updating my other story The Flute but I was inspired to write this fic and since I'm on vacation, I figured I can work on both!

Any ways this is a Drarry fic but this fic's genre also has drama added into it so there will be Draise as well.

Harry and Draco absolutely hate each other but when Harry tampers with Draco's potion to play a joke on him and change him to a girl for a day everybody's feelings change from then on.

I will be taking my time on this fic and cultivate the relationship between Harry and Draco… and with girl!Draco as well. There is DracoxHarry, Girl!DracoxHarry, DracoxBlaise and Girl!DracoxBlaise.

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will unless my name is J.K. Rowling and I'm richer than the Queen of England ^_^

Chapter 1.

Draco's POV

Eyes opened to reveal silver/grey orbs looking up at the ceiling. Draco sighed and sat up, running fingers through silky silvery blond tendrils. 'No nightmares this time' he thought warily. He swung his legs over and made a beeline to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day.

Leaving his room he adjusted the sleeves of his robes before swinging his bag over his right shoulder. He stepped out into the common room where Blaise Zabini was leaning against the wall. The handsome dark skinned Italian's eyes were following the movements of the Slytherin girls as they were bending over, picking up quills, ink bottles and papers that were strewn everywhere.

Draco eyed the girls before looking back at Blaise, noting the wand in his hand. He shook his head and smiled ruefully, "Already girl watching so early in the morning Blay?" he asked as he approached him quietly.

Blaise's eyes flickered amusedly at him before turning back to the girls "It's never too early for these sights" he answered with a chuckle before pointing his wand again and causing a wind to blow in the girls direction. Shrieks and squeals could be heard as the girls tried vainly to push down their cloaks and skirts from the updraft.

"ZABINI!" Pansy Parkinson screamed furiously as she tried to cover her pink lacy underwear while at the same time trying to dig out her wand to zap Blaise. "You fucking manwhore, I'll get you this time!"

"Uh-oh" Blaise muttered "Time to go" He grabbed Draco's robes and pulled him toward the exit.

The two best friends loped down the hallway towards the Great Hall with Pansy's screams dying away as they got further away. They stopped and looked at each other briefly before bursting out in laughter. "Merlin, Blay do we have to do this every morning?" Draco gasped as his laughter started to subside.

Blaise chuckled before shrugging "What can I say? Parkinson is right, I am a manwhore"

"And proud of it" Draco stated as he eyed the students shuffling before them to get seated. He spied a black mass of messy hair followed by frizzy and red hair as well. His lips curled up into a sneer and his eyes narrowing at the same time. Blaise noticed his best friend's sudden change in demeanor and looked in the same direction before his face took on the same look as Draco's.

"There goes my appetite" Draco sneered, "Not mine" Blaise quipped as they started walking forward "My eyes have gotten their fill so now I just need to work on my stomach."

Malfoy groaned "You and girls, it's like you can never get enough."

"And you don't seem to get any at all" Blaise retorted "Is there no guy you're interested in?"

"You've got to be kidding me" Draco replied quietly as they came upon the Slytherin table. "I have standards and the good looking ones are straight" he raised an eyebrow at Blaise.

Blaise threw his head back and laughed "Sorry about that mate, you know I would if I could." Draco shook his head "It's enough for me that you're still my friend after I came out to you."

"I'm not your friend" Blaised replied quietly, his face turning serious for a moment before breaking out in a toothy grin. "I'm your best friend" They smiled at each other before helping themselves to breakfast.

After breakfast the duo trudged down the steps, heading towards the dungeons. As they headed down the hallway for their potions class Blaise nudged at Draco nodding his head toward the Golden Trio where the red headed weasel was desperately writing on a piece of parchment.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Ron" the frizz ball sighed exasperatedly "You should have finished the Potions essay a long time ago"

"Give me a break Hermione" the weasel whined, dipping his quill in the ink bottle that Potter was currently holding for him. "One more line and I'll be done"

Draco smirked before pushing his robes to the side to reveal his wand in it's holder that was strapped to his right thigh. He whispered an incantation and pointed his wand to the ink bottle in Potter's hand. The results were immediate with the bottle exploding spraying the Golden Trio but the majority of it covered nearly all of the weasel's essay parchment. There was a moment of stunned silence before Ron screamed "MY ESSAY!" he grabbed his wand and shouted "Evanesco!" the ink disappeared but unfortunately it took along the ink that was there previously forming Ron's essay thereby leaving a nice clean parchment…all blank.

Draco and Blaise bursted out laughing, doubling over and holding onto their sides. Draco looked up to see Potter glowering at him, glaring at the wand in his hand before making the connection between him and the ink bottle. He growled before rushing at Draco, before he could have a chance to raise his wand he was bowled over by the brunette. His back and his head met the wall forcefully and as Draco tried to get his bearings straight he was pulled forward by his robes and shoved roughly against the wall again. He winced as his head banged against the wall again. "HEY!" a voice called out angrily, Draco opened his eyes in time to see Blaise point his wand in Potter's direction and cry out "Stupefy!" before being rammed in the back by Ron. Blaise's hex hit Potter square in the shoulders, Potter was lifted off his feet and hit the wall behind Draco.

Draco ignored Potter as he dashed forward to help Blaise as the two were scuffling on the floo.

He bodily grabbed Ron as he was lifting a fist to bash into Blaise's face. Draco pulled as hard as he could, bringing Ron to a standing position before punching him in the face to stun him momentarily before following it with a spinning back kick on his head. Ron crumbled to the ground with a groan. Draco smiled before turning around to extend a hand to Blaise.

Blaise glared at him playfully "I had him you know"

Draco raised an eyebrow at the statement "Your wel-" he was brutally cut off when Potter bowled into him yet again, this time however he ended up with his back on the floor and Potter's left hand on his throat while his right hand formed a fist poised to strike him.

"Potter!" a voice called out thunderously halting Potter's fist in mid-air. Everybody looked over to see Professor Snape at the classroom doorway. His eyes flashed murderously at Potter "Get. Off. Him. Now!" his voice raised at the last word. Potter looked back at Draco, both of their eyes held extreme hate for the other. Potter released Draco's neck and slowly got off of him. He walked back and pulled Ron to a sitting position, his eyes never leaving Draco's. "Mummy, I don't wanna get up" Ron whined as he sat up, still dazed from the kick Draco gave him.

Blaise chuckled at the statement before taking Draco's extended hand and hauling him to his feet "Thought you weren't supposed to use those moves unless there was immediate danger?"  
>"My friend was in trouble" Draco stated simply "Trumps everything."<p>

Blaise grinned before looking back at Potter and the frizzball helping the weasel up who finally started to get his bearings again.

"Let's see, fifty points from Gryffindor for attacking another student" Snape whispered silkily.

"But Professor, Draco attacked Ron by doing some kind of spin kick" the frizzball protested.

'It was a spinning back kick little miss know it all' Draco thought.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the statement and glanced at Draco "Did he now?"

Draco swallowed but before he could answer Blaise spoke up "Yes, but that's because Weasely was attacking me."

"Another fifty points from Gryffindor then" Snape replied

"That's because you hexed Harry" The frizzball countered

"Because Harry was bashing Draco's head against the wall!" Blaise shot back.

"Another fifty points from Gryffindor" Snape interjected

"That's because…" Hermioned started "Enough Mione! You're making it worse, not better!" Ron cried out. Hermione blushed furiously as she glared at Blaise.

"Everybody, class is going to start in one minute" Snape called out "If you are not in there before the minute is up I shall start deducting points for each second you are not in the class." He turned and disappeared in the classroom. There was a moment of pause before everybody started to move frantically towards the doorway.

Draco and Blaise picked up their bookbags and started walking lazily towards the classroom. They passed by Harry who turned and looked Draco in the eye "This isn't over yet Malfoy" He hissed as they walked by.

"It never is Potter" Draco shot back before going into the classroom.

TBC….

I have a lot more written up and have about 5 chapters total so far for this story, I can churn out the next chapters in a hurry but only if I get some reviews. If not then be prepared to wait awhile for the next chapter lol, here's a preview to prove I do have the other chapters

"What did you do to your potion?" the potion master asked finally looking away to pick up one of the remaining vials to inspect it.

"I didn't do anything" Draco state hotly as he was getting up, he paused at the sound that came out of his voice. His eyes widened, his hands coming up to his throat, "What's wrong with my voice?" he turned to look at Blaise whose face also took on Snape's expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerousgirl: Well I asked for some reviews and I got some reviews so this chapter goes to my reviewers. Thanks a lot guys! It really means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: Don't own

Chapter 2 of Switching Genders

Inside the classroom Draco and Blaise took a table at the far wall by a cabinet full of different colored vials. As they settled in Draco read the writing on the blackboard "Color changing features" he read aloud.

"What's that?" Blaise asked, his eyes never leaving the couple of girls who had sat down at the table in front of them.

"If I remember correctly" Draco started, "You do" Blaise interrupted, Draco continued as if he never interrupted "It's a potion that can change your hair color, eye color and even skin color." Draco stated the memorized text by heart.

"What for?" Blaise tore his eyes away to look at Draco; disgust evident in his eyes." I can just use a disillusionment charm for that."

"That can be detected by any wizard or witch and an infinite incantantem can reveal your true self easily enough." Draco explained patiently "This is a high level potion that is made for spies so that no one will know what they truly look like and cannot be unveiled at all."

"Sounds boring" Blaise groaned, dropping his head on the desk "Good thing you're my partner eh?" he smirked up at Draco. Draco rolled his eyes good-naturedly "I guess you are."

Their conversation was interrupted by the people at the table to their left. Apparently Snape had just found out about Ron's failure to do his potions essay.

"How dare you come into my class without having done your essay?" Snape whispered dangerously.

The weasel's head was bowed down toward the table his face surprisingly was getting as red as his hair.

"Thirty five points for not doing the essay" Snape declared as he swept back to the head of the class.

The Trio's heads snapped to the right to glare venomously at Draco and Blaise who struggled to hold in their laughter. Potter snapped his head back and whispered something in the weasel's ear. He broke out in a smile before nodding at whatever Potter said to him and smiled smugly at Draco. All laughter died in Draco's throat as he glared at the two of them. 'What are they planning?' he thought, before he could pursue his train of thought Snape's voice interrupted "Today you are making a high level potion, instructions and ingredients are on the board. Don't disappoint me." Snape stated as he sat at his desk to organize and grade the essays.

One person from each group started to shuffle to the ingredients room. Draco glanced at Blaise whose head was still on the table and just looked up at him innocently. Draco shook his head before laughing "Oh no sweetied don't get up, by all means I'll get the ingredients"

"Thanks babe!" Blaise chirped as he turned his head back towards the lone girl at the table in front of them.

Draco got up swiftly and headed towards the ingredients he glanced briefly at the board before selecting all the ingredients and their amounts perfectly. He paused briefly at Potter who was at the wrong section of the ingredients, he sneered at his back before heading back to his table 'Let Potter get the wrong ingredients, it'll be fun when it blows up in his face." Draco thought nastily as he dumped the ingredients at their table.

When they had everything set up, Draco drowned out everything else and said to Blaise "I'll do the potions, just cut everything up like I say" He glanced at the board briefly again to read the instructions "Ready?" Blaise nodded silently knowing that Draco had already zoned out.

Draco stayed quiet the entire time he made the potion, talking only when instructing Blaise to cut up an ingredient or when to add it. This habit of his helped him to create potions flawlessly however as everything else there was a flaw to this habit. He was entirely unaware of his surroundings, not hearing or seeing anything else until his potions were finished. Perhaps, just perhaps if he had been aware he may have been able to avoid the series of events that were about to occur.

A couple of minutes before the conclusion of his potion Blaise stepped back to stretch and in doing so slipped a little on a puddle of water that somehow had formed behind him. He jerked his hand out in an effort to catch himself grabbing Draco's robe.

Draco's head jerked towards him in annoyance at the interruption before his eyes cleared and understood the situation. He reached his hand out quickly to grasp Blaise's arm before he crashed into the glass cabinet. While Blaise's contact with the glass cabinet was made a lot lighter thanks to Draco's fast thinking they still watched the cabinet with bated breath as they watched the glass vials clink dangerously. A few seconds passed before they let out their breath, as the potential crisis passed. "You okay?" Draco asked turning toward Blaise. He nodded and replied "There was some water and I didn't see it."

Draco nodded before turning back to the cauldron. "Is it ruined?" Blaise asked quietly.

Draco shook his head "No, it's a light green as it should be." He picked up a vial and started to pour the potion into it. After all vials were filled he raised his hand "We're done professor."

Snape looked up in his direction "Good job Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini" He said as he stood up "How about you sample a vial to demonstrate it's importance?"

Draco shrugged "Sure" he picked up a vial unaware of the Golden Trio's amused smirks on their faces. He uncorked the vial and brought it to his lips. His eyes clenched tight as the disgusting combination of ingredients filled his mouth. He winced before bringing himself to finally swallow. He pulled a face at the lingering taste in his mouth. All of a sudden there was a pulling at his stomach, he gasped, dropping the vial from his hand in favor of putting it on his stomach, barely hearing the shatter of the vial as it hit the floor.

He could dimly hear Blaise shouting at the Professor or the Professor words to him as the pain made him double over to a crouching position.

**Snape's quick POV**

"Professor, is it supposed to do that?" Blaise yelled as Snape started along the aisle towards them.

"No Zabini, it is not" Snape answered his eyes trained on the kneeling form of Draco. He reached out and touched Draco's shaking shoulder. "Draco?" he called softly "Are you alright?"

Draco's shaking finally subsided, Snape could hear him taking a couple of deep breaths before finally lifting his head toward him.

**Back to Draco's POV**

"Yes, I'm fine" he answered, looking into Snapes eyes. He noted Snape's eyes widening at the statement, color was somehow leaving his face. "What's wrong?" he asked the professor who slowly got up, his eyes never leaving his face.

"What did you do to your potion?" the potion master asked finally looking away to pick up one of the remaining vials to inspect it.

"I didn't do anything" Draco state hotly as he was getting up, he paused at the sound that came out of his voice. His eyes widened, his hands coming up to his throat, "What's wrong with my voice?" he turned to look at Blaise whose face also took on Snape's expression.

"What's happened?" he demanded looking around at everybody in the room. He looked down at his hands and realized that they were smaller and petite looking. He looked past his hands to see the front of his robes were jutting out. Slowly he put his hands on his chest to smooth out his robes. As he did so he realized he was squishing something soft against his body. He looked up in horror at Snape, realization setting in.

"Well Mr. Malfoy" Snape started slowly "It looks like your potion has turned you into a girl temporarily." He paused momentarily tilting his head to the side before adding "Hopefully."

Dangerousgirl: Aren't I a mean authoress? LMFAO, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. Please R&R and I'll be sure to update ASAP, maybe tomorrow. Here's another preview

Blaise chuckled before lightly saying "You didn't mention this part" Draco's eyes flashed dangerously at him before answering through clench teeth "That's because it wasn't suppose too!"

"Nevertheless, that is what happened" Snape stated as he flicked his wand over the table making everything disappear. "I'm sorry Draco but you'll be stuck like this for the rest of the day, provided you had made the mistake like I think you did to cause your potion to turn you into a girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Dangerousgirl: Well, while I may not have gotten many reviews for the second chapter despite having 298 hits on my story I went ahead and took the advice of one of my reviewers and decided to post the next chapter. Maybe I'll get some reviews this time around.

To an anonymous reviewer () thanks for noticing about Draco's ability to fight, trust me you will see how it came about and it will definitely serve Draco in the future also my lovely readers you have to read between the lines of this fic there is always a meaning behind words said or in this case words not said also, for instance as a hint please read my title of the story again and compare to the summary and see if you can spot anything. ^_^ I will refer to Draco as she to make it easier on everybody

***PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, I KID YOU NOT THAT YOU NEED TO READ IT TO BETTER ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW!***

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will

Onwards to the fic!

Chapter 3 Switching genders

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Draco shrieked as her hands roamed everywhere on her body, starting with her silvery blond hair grown very long past her shoulders stopping mid-back to her face which had become petite instead of chiseled. Her eye color staying the same except maybe a hint more silvery than grey and her mouth becoming a little more fuller at the bottom than the top to make them plump and luscious. Her wanderings continued to her body that has shrunk considerably making her body swim in her now too big robes.

Blaise chuckled before lightly saying "You didn't mention this part" Draco's eyes flashed dangerously at him before answering him through clenched teeth "That's because it's not supposed too!"

"Nevertheless, that is what happened" Snape stated as he flicked his wand over the table making everything disappear "You must have left it simmering for too long, so I'm sorry Draco but you'll be stuck like this for the rest of the day if that was the case."

Draco sighed in relief "Just a day? Oh thank Merlin, I thought it was permanent." She closed her eyes and put her hands on the table to support her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Snape nodded before heading back to the head of the class towards the ingredients room.

Draco turned and opened her mouth to Blaise before snickering caught her attention. She turned and saw Potter and the Weasel pointing and snickering at her.

Her eyes narrowed, "Got a problem Potter?" She spat out to him.

Harry straightened up and said "No problem…it's just dude looks like a lady." He sang out before finally bursting out in laughter with Ron.

Enraged, Draco darted forward and swung Harry around toward her. A resounding SMACK could be heard throughout the whole classroom. Even Snape poked his head out from the ingredients room to see the cause of the sound.

Draco's chest heaved as she watched Potter's head swivel back around from the direction her smack made it go before opening his eyes at Draco. His emerald green eyes flashed before stepping forward and grabbing the front of her robes with his left hand and raising his right fist to slug her in the face. Draco glared up at him defiantly not bothering to protect herself as once again their eyes locked onto each other with pure hate. Before Potter's fist could make contact with her face it stopped abruptly. Potter turned to his head to see what or who stopped him. "Harry, don't!" the frizzball exclaimed "You shouldn't hit girls!"

Harry blinked slowly at her "Malfoy's not a girl, Mione"

Before Hermione could reply Snape's voice rang out "Regardless of gender, you shouldn't be attacking any students Potter. Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight. Now let go of Draco"

Potter glared at Snape before turning back to Draco, his lips pursed together as he slowly released Draco's robes from his clutches.

Draco smirked at him before heading back to her table, stumbling a little as her knee high boot caught itself on the robes. Laughter twitted quietly around her as she straightened up, she glared at the classroom making silence follow the laughter immediately.

She turned back and started rummaging through her robes. "Class dismissed" Snape called as the bell rang. Everybody started to clamber toward the exit as Draco stayed behind still going through her robes.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked quietly, grabbing his and Draco's bag.

"Trying to get to my wand" Draco muttered as she finally gave up and just lifted her robes. Bunching the robes in her left hand, her right hand reached down to her thigh and took hold of the wand strapped to it.

Releasing the robes she started muttering under her breath waving her wand at her sleeves, watching the robes shrink to accommodate her now petite size.

"Alright let's go" She finally said, grabbing her bag that Blaise held out to her.

Blaise followed her silently his dark eyes roaming her facial features. She took notice and scowled "What?" she snapped

"Nothing" Blaise replied shaking his head "Except…how do you feel?"

"Like a woman" came Draco's smartass reply, she sighed shaking her head "I don't know, weird I guess? It feels surreal like I'm watching myself outside of my body, I guess it doesn't make sense. What about you? How come you're not all freaking out and trying to feel me up?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Your still Malfoy to me, and at one point you did have longer hair in our earlier years so it's not really hard to still see you as a guy."

Malfoy lightly frowned at the statement not sure why it bothered her a little.

Blaise smirked "You left a nice red handprint on Potter. Although, I'm a little surprised it was a slap and not a punch."  
>Draco shook her head "I know right?" I'm surprised too, maybe it's a girl thing?"<p>

Blaise snorted "If it's a girl thing then what does that make Pansy?"

"She punched you again?" Draco asked unsurprised.

"She wanted to be my girlfriend" Blaise answered in disbelief "She cornered me last night in tears to tell me this."

"And let me guess, you told her that while she was a great lay you still wanted to chase more tail but if she wanted to be one of your many fuck buddies then she was by all means welcomed" Draco finished for her friend. "And that's when she punched you."

"Exactly!" Blaise exclaimed "See, I knew you'd understand you're the only friend who understands me."

"I'm your only friend, Crabbe and Goyle never counted even before their parents shipped them off to Durmstang" Draco laughed as they climbed up the ladder towards the Divination class being shared with the Gryffindorks again.

"You are late Mr. Zabini, Mr…I mean Ms…I mean Malfoy Professor Trelawny stammered out trying to find the correct honorific for her surname. "Snape has already owled all the teachers about your…situation."

Draco scowled "I'm still a guy professor." She snapped.

"Not from here you're not" a voice called out. Draco whirled around to see Potter stretched out languidly among the cushions.

"Sod off Potter" She hissed giving him the finger.

"Not very ladylike" Potter smirked "Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

"At least _my_ mother taught me something, unlike yours" Draco retorted back smugly

Potter's face darkened before he got to his feet "You wanna say that again?"

Draco tilted her head up at him unintimidated "You heard me, I said…"

"That's enough, both of you sit down!" Professor Trelawny exclaimed interrupting the glaring contest between the two teenagers. "You are disrupting the flow and balance of the room with your negative energy. She pushed Potter back down and guided Draco to where Blaise had set up camp among the cushions. Draco sat down in a huff as Professor Trelawny twittered away.

Blaise leaned forward to whisper in Draco's ear "Is it just me or is the animosity between you and Potter getting worse. Draco turned in his direction surprise on her face "What do you mean? It's always been like this."

Blaise raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to answer when Professor Trelawny clapped her hands "Today, we're going to read our past, present and future fortunes the muggle way using tarot cards" She flicked her wand and stacks of cards with explanation books appeared between every two people "Pair up and write your results on parchment and explain why the use of tarot cards pale in comparison to telling our fortunes the magical way." She flounced off towards the direction of the Patil twins.

"Do me first" Draco said as she scooted around to face Blaise. At his expression she added "Not like that you perv."

Blaise smirked "You left yourself wide open with that statement" before handing the pack to her "It says you need to shuffle them."

Draco took the pack and started shuffling them hesitantly, after four shuffles she handed it back to him (A/N: I have no clue about Tarot cards, I'm doing the best I can with the limited knowledge I have)

Blaise started to flip the cards down in the arrangement the instructions called for, after forming the diagram he said "Let's see, this card should be your past." He flipped it over and stared at the card, with a black background and a skeleton holding onto a scythe with the words death at the bottom it proved to be a very ominous looking card. Blaise glanced up a Draco with concern in his eyes.

"Just tell me what it means" Draco answered the unasked question.

"It means that in your past there was a human death that you've experienced or it can also mean ending your old past and starting anew." Blaise read from the book. Draco closed her eyes listening to a distant memory of screaming and flashing green light. She opened her eyes to see Blaise staring at her, "Next one" she demanded

Blaise flipped the next one over and on it was the picture of a serpent, Draco flinched visibly at the sight of the serpent, Blaise took note and hurriedly read from the book "It means renewal, rebirth and development because snakes shed their skin during each cycle of growth you have to be more flexible with situations at work or home." He looked up in surprise "It's kind of true with you turning into a girl and all."  
>Draco didn't answer him once again lost in her memories again, Blaise added softly "Hey, it doesn't mean that you'll encounter a snake."<p>

Draco snapped out of her memory of being in a dark room with a huge snake lunging at her with fangs pointed toward her. "I know, it's just…"

"Aaawww, is ickle Malfoy scared of wittle snakes" an obnoxious voice interrupted Draco. Both of them snapped their heads toward Weasel who was standing in what he thought was a safe distance away from Draco.

"Sod off Weasel" Blaise growled.

"This is too rich, a Slytherin scared of snakes" Ron guffawed, with Harry laughing quietly from where he was still laying. "Next thing you know you're gonna be scared of the Dark Mark…" Ron was cut off as Draco snapped at his last words. Supporting her body on her right side she lashed out with her left leg and swept Ron's feet right out from under him. WHOMP! Ron's body hit the floor heavily. He got up furiously and stopped at the wand Draco held out in front of her pointing at him. "Go back to where you crawled from Weasel" She hissed at him "Or Merlin help me I will hex you till next week."

Ron glared at her murderously before backing away and settling back on the cushions with Potter.

Satisfied Draco dropped her wand by her side and turned back to Blaise "Give me the future."

Blaise flipped it over without comment about her trip down memory lane and settle for smirking in Ron's direction "That's what he gets."

Draco nodded distractedly, her silver eyes reading the words The Lovers. "That looks promising" She pointed towards the card, Blaise glanced to where she was pointing "The Lovers? Says that you will find your true love, the one you are meant to be, the other side of you making you whole"

"Is there a time frame?" Draco asked

Blaise shook his head "Nope, future could be tomorrow or a year from now."

Draco groaned burying her face in her hands "So what? I'll find my true love in the future but I don't know when? What if I miss him? What if he's under my nose the whole time and I'm too busy looking to never notice him?"

Blaise shrugged looking at her with pity "Only you can know for sure."

Draco rolled her eyes "Thanks for the pep talk." "Anytime was the reply she got.

"Alright it's my turn to do you" she grabbed the cards.

"Finally!" Blaise answered falling back on the cushions while unbuckling his belt.

"Blaise!" Draco laughed in shock at her best friends antics.

"Oh, you mean the cards" Blaise faked surprise as he sat back up his belt still in place "Well that's no fun" he continued with a pout on his face.

Draco laughed again before handing the cards to Blaise for shuffling, "Okay your past says" Draco said quietly flipping the first card over to reveal the Empress in reverse "Indecision, anxiety and infidelity." Blaise's head snapped back to where he was watching a couple of Slytherin girls on their hands and knees picking up fallen tarot cards. "What?" he demanded eyeing the card.

"The card means infidelity" Draco answered nervously, all too aware of its implications due to Blaise's past.

Blaise's eyes darkened at the card, Draco stayed quiet knowing that her best friend was lost in his own memories as well. She reached out tentatively to touch Blaise's hand with her own, he snapped his head at the interruption. Meeting Draco's eyes his eyes softened before replying "I'm fine Dray, what does it say for the present?"

Draco's eyes assessed him a bit more before nodding and flipping over the card representing the present. "The judgement card" Draco announced before reading "It means a radical change and willingness to try something new." Blaise raised an eyebrow "Vague, but okay" he answered "Next"

Draco flipped the last card over and looked the card Tower that was in reverse "Complete confusion, the gaining of freedom at a great cost." Blaise snorted "Professor was right, these muggle tarot cards really are inferior and obsolete."

He turned away as Draco pulled out her three cards from her reading and pause at the Lovers card. Blaise glanced at her direction and said "There's no such thing Dray."

Draco didn't bother asking him to clarify, knowing full well what he was talking about, she felt bad for her friends refusal to acknowledge the emotion. His view set in stone by the fact that his parents are in a loveless marriage, cheating on each other as fast as they can yet still posing as a happy couple.

Draco shook the thoughts out of her head as she too started to write down the results of her past, present and future.

Annnnnd Fin! At least for this chapter, please R&R.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND BEFORE YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER, GO TO YOUTUBE OR WHEREVER YOU GO TO LISTEN TO MUSIC FOR FREE AND LISTEN TO THE SONG 'SAY YES' BY NICOLE SCHERZINGER. I'M NOT TRYING TO PROMOTE THIS SONG, IT'S JUST VERY IMPORTANT YOU LISTEN TO IT FIRST, THERE IS A REASON FOR MY MADNESS PEOPLE! ^_^

Here is the preview for the next chapter:

"Hey Malfoy" a merry voice rang out, Draco whipped her head around towards Dean "What?"

"Feel up to playing a muggle game? You and Zabini?" Dean answered, holding onto what looked like a bottle.

Draco narrowed her eyes "Why the hell would I want to do that?" she asked looking at everybody's faces in the group.

"It's part of the game" Potter interrupted impatiently "You in or out Malfoy? Unless that is, you're scared?" he taunted at her. Eyes flashing she declared haughtily "Malfoy's aren't scared Potter, I'll accept."


	4. Chapter 4

Dangerousgirl: I don't consider myself a review whore, I would just like enough to sustain myself as I churn out these chapters, it gets a little depressing when the number of hits double in a few hours yet I only get one review. It makes me think that my story isn't very good to people and they no longer want to read anymore. Makes me lose my drive that I've been going on. _

****PLEASE REMEMBER TO LISTEN TO NICOLE SCHERZINGER'S SON 'SAY YES' DO NOT LISTEN TO THE SONG CALLED 'JUST SAY YES' IT IS THE WRONG SONG! PLEASE LISTEN TO IT BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER.****

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will

Chapter 4: The Lap Dance

After Divination class, the students trooped down to DADA class where the new professor Fletcher was pacing the floor. He looked up at the students and smiled "Ah, class how about we have a free class period? You may do what you wish so long as it's legal and you stay in the classroom."

The students looked at each other before muttering their assent already used to the antics of the professor. "Must be another quidditch match he wants to watch" Blaise muttered at Draco who only nodded as Professor Fletcher walked up the stairs and into his office. The Professor's love for quidditch was notoriously known to everybody and had no qualms in frequently giving his classes free periods making it up with a very vigorous session the following class.

Everybody shook their heads at the shut door of their professor's office before breaking off in different size groups; some big and some small. Draco and Blaise looked around before deciding to just stick together.

"Hey Malfoy" a merry voice rang out, Draco whipped her head around towards Dean "What?"

"Feel up to playing a muggle game? You and Zabini?" Dean answered, holding onto what looked like a bottle.

Draco narrowed her eyes "Why the hell would I want to do that?" she asked looking at everybody's faces in the group.

"Well we need two more in order to make it a nice size group for this game." Draco assessed his amused face "What's with the bottle?" She finally asked.

"It's part of the game" Potter interrupted impatiently "You in or out Malfoy? Unless that is, you're scared?" he taunted at her. Eyes flashing she declared haughtily "Malfoy's aren't scared Potter, I'll accept." She got up from her seat followed quickly by Blaise.

They came upon the group's circle, having pushed their desks to the side of the room. "Okay," Dean clapped his hands together after putting the bottle on it's side in the middle of the circle. "Rules are you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss them. Should you not want to kiss the person it lands on…" at this Dean stopped to glance between Harry's and Draco's death glares at each other "Then you would have to do a dare of my choosing."

"Hold on, why you?" Draco demanded, dragging her eyes away from Harry and fixing them on Dean.

"I'm Switzerland" Dean answered simply, looking at Draco's confused face he added "I'm neutral, would you guys prefer to have your enemies pick your dares?"

Draco shuddered at the thought before answering "Fine then"

"Good then let's get started"

Everybody settled down comfortably in the circle and looked at Dean who still stood in the middle "Okay, I'll kick things off" Dean stated grabbing the bottle before spinning it hard. The bottle spun furiously before slowing down and stopping at Seamus "Awesome!" Dean exclaimed crossing over and kissing Seamus shamelessly on the mouth. Draco's eyebrows shot up at this new revelation, "Huh" she muttered. "Tell me about it" Blaise muttered back.

The game continued innocently enough with nobody really objecting to kissing who the bottle chose, however it may have been more due to the fact that it was Dean who was picking the dares. After Pansy received a kiss from Millicent she spun the bottle and watched it spin to a stop on Draco. She started pleasantly at the choice and got up to peck Draco on the lips. Everybody groaned, "That's it?"

Pansy shrugged smirking "What? Draco was pretty androgynous to begin with. Doesn't matter if he's a boy or girl" She got back down to her spot. Draco frowned again lightly, Pansy's statement sounded similar to Blaise's statement. What was wrong with how she looked?

Draco sighed before getting up to spin the bottle. As she knelt down to grasp the bottle to spin she hesitated, a feeling of forebodement filled her body. 'If I spin this,' She thought 'There will be no going back." She paused for a moment longer before shaking her head as if to chase away the thoughts. 'What am I thinking?' she thought resolutely 'I've been hanging around Professor Trelawney too long.' With that statement she finally spinned the bottle. The bottle performed it's custom furious spinning before finally slowing down to point at the person directly in front of Malfoy. Her eyes followed the direction it was pointing towards to look up into the emerald eyes of one Harry Potter.

'Fuck me' was Draco's only thought.

"Wow, look's like it's fate" Dean exclaimed "Time to kiss" as he looked between the nauseous looking face of Harry and the angry looking face of Draco who was shaking her head and muttering something incoherent.

"What?" Dean asked cupping his ear to better hear Draco.

"I said NO!" Draco snapped into Dean's ear, he jerked up quickly "I'll take the damn dare! Anything is better than kissing that!" she finished pointing at Potter. Potter glared at her before replying "Like I'd let you kiss me ferret"

Dean laughed nervously "Okay then, if you don't want to…then I dare you to give Potter a lap dance while singing a song to him of my choice."

Draco's jawed dropped at the dare "A lap dance while singing to POTTER?"

Dean shrugged "It's that, or you pucker up"

Draco grimaced at the words before dropping her head and muttering "Fine"

She stalked back towards Blaise who stood up at her approach "Can you hold onto my robes?" She asked "They'll only get in the way."

Blaise nodded silently as Draco pulled at her robes zipper in the front. While she was doing this Dean walked toward her having picked out a song randomly from his MP3 player. "Here's the song" He said helpfully holding out the earphones. She looked up and put one to her ear briefly to get the beat of the song. She handed it back to him before saying "Let me read the lyrics" As Dean conjured up the lyrics with a wave of his wand for her to read she continued to shed her robes. After stepping out of her robes, everybody could finally see the figure the robes had been hiding.

Her long lithe legs were encased by black leather boots that reached to her knees while tight black pants covered the rest of her long legs over her tight perky butt. A tight long sleeve black shirt covered her upper body but with the ample size of her breasts it raised the shirt high enough to be able to peak at her flat tight stomach.

"Here Blaise" She said, her eyes still reading the lyrics before her. When there was no movement to take her robes she finally looked over to her best friend who was just staring down at her body with a strange look.

"Blaise!" She snapped, he finally looked up at her "What?" he asked dazedly "My robes?" Draco asked, pointedly gazing at her robes in her hand stretched out to him. "Oh" he muttered his face flushing as he took the robes away.

"What's wrong?" Draco frowned as Blaise refused to look at her.

"Nothing" was her reply as he still wouldn't look at her. "Don't give me that" she replied stepping closer "What is it?"

"It's nothing" Blaise insisted "It's just…I'm finally realizing you're a girl right now."

"Huh?" Draco asked quizzically

"What he means is" Dean stepped in "when you wore the robes, we couldn't see your figure and as Pansy said you were already androgynous looking so it's not hard to see you as a boy or girl. But damn if that body doesn't scream right now all WOMAN" Dean's eyebrows waggled suggestively. Draco scoffed before looking around and seeing everybody had the same expression on their faces…except for Potter who at some point sat in the chair someone had placed in the middle of the circle, his eyes were still glaring at her loathsomely. Somehow Draco appreciated his lack of change to her appearance.

"Fine, whatever. Let's do this" she turned to stalk towards Potter. "Umm, your wand" Dean called out to her. She stopped to look back at him "What about my wand?"

Dean shook his head "You can't have it on you, just in case you try to hex Harry during the dance."

Draco scowled opening her mouth to protest before stopping and saying instead "If I can't, then neither can Potter."

Dean nodded in agreement looking at the outraged Gryffindor. "Sorry mate, fair's fair" Harry got up and handed his wand to Ron. He sat back down as Draco walked back to Blaise who still couldn't look at her. "Here" she said slipping her wand from it's hold against her thigh. Blaise took it without comment, Draco sighed before turning back to Potter who was listening to the rules of a lap dance.

"You must keep your hands on the arm rests unless the dancer moves them to let them touch her. You must follow what the dancer wants you to do." Dean explained as Draco got near them. "Any questions?"

Harry nodded, narrowing his eyes "If she gets violent then can I hit her?"

Dean laughed "That's not the point of a lap dance but if she tries anything during the dance I'll be sure to stop her." He indicated with his own wand. "My lady" he bowed as he stepped away. She scowled deeply at him before turning to Potter nodding at his legs "Separate them some more."

"Why?" Potter demanded, not complying with her request.

She rolled her eyes before stepping forward and kicking them further apart to her satisfaction "Because I said so" Potter growled at her actions to his legs before sitting back in the chair.

Draco stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. She glared at him in disgust with him giving her the same look. She sighed, closing her eyes when realization hit her. "I can't" she whispered, "Ready?" Dean called out wand poised to start the music.

She whipped around "No, just give me a minute" before turning back to Potter. She took in another deep breath and thought 'I have to see him differently or else I can never pull this off.' She eyed Potter some more thinking 'Maybe I can pretend he's someone else…Blaise? No, he'd get pissed if I thought of him during the dance. Okay think Draco, look at Potter as a guy and not your hated enemy. You can do it, view him as a guy…a guy… you like guys so you can do it.' She opened her eyes once more before kneeling down before Potter.

Potter eyed her warily as she came face to face with him. He jumped slightly as she placed her hands softly on his knees. "What are you doing?" he whispered. She didn't reply as she continued to take in his features from his messy black hair to his emerald eyes and his chiseled face. She was muttering under her breath, and Potter strained to hear what she was saying.

"Just a stranger, just a stranger" She muttered softly, she stood up and called out to Dean "I'm ready.

She got up and positioned herself snugly between Potter's legs still facing him.

"Remember Potter" she drawled "Keep your hands to yourself unless I do otherwise."  
>Potter glowered at her but choosing to stay silent.<p>

Draco closed her eyes and bowed her head a little, as the first note of the song rand out she flipped her head up and opened her mouth.

Tell me yes  
>Tell me yes<br>Tell me you like it boy  
>Tell me I make it good<br>I wanna hear you say  
>Yes, yeah<br>That I'm the only one  
>That you've been thinking of<br>I wanna hear you say

At the first set of these lyrics Draco was looking at Potter with a soft expression on her face, her lips curved in a smile instead of its usual sneer. She started to thrust her hips up against Potter and sliding sensually down his body. All the while keeping eye contact with Potter.

She stood up suddenly at the next set of lyrics with her right hand up.

When the lights go down  
>Feelings coming round, do you think of me?<br>Do you picture me?  
>Do you like it baby when I call you daddy all up in your ear, ear<br>What you're wanna hear, hear?

Draco waved her hand down using wandless magic to dim the lights a bit, she brought the same hand on the chair besides Potter's head before spinning around to sing up in Potter's ear as the lyrics suggested. Draco kept working her way around back to face Potter despite his shudder…or at the time what she thought was a shudder.

Draco straddled Potter's lap for the next set of lyrics

Boy I'm not afraid to give everything take it like a choice  
>Do you want my love as much as I want yours<br>Baby tell me if I if I'm doin' you right?  
>Coz I need to hear it boy<p>

At these lyrics she started to pivot her hips in a circular motion in Potter's lap. Potter's eyes threatened to close at the movement but he forced them to stay open to stare at her through half-lidded eyes. She brought her right hand to cup his cheek and using her left hand to point to herself and then point to him singing the question about wanting love. She turned around in his lap so that her back was to his chest and her legs back between his. She gripped his hips so her ass started to sensually tease Potter's bulge in his pants while still singing.

Tell me yes  
>Tell me yes<br>Tell me you like it boy  
>Tell me I make it good<br>I wanna hear you say  
>Yes, yeah<br>That I'm the only one  
>That you've been thinking of<br>I wanna hear you say  
>Yeah<br>Tell me I'm the one that you love  
>Yeah<br>Tell me I'm your one and only  
>I'm your one and only<p>

Near the ending of these sets of lyrics Draco eyed Potter's clenching hands on the arm rests and at the beginning of the next set of lyrics she picked them up and brought them to rest on her hips.

I let you feel on me without your fantasy  
>Put you in control, pleasure to your soul, soul<p>

Boy I'm not afraid to give everything take it like a choice  
>Do you want my love as much as I want yours<br>Baby tell me if I if I'm doin' you right?  
>Coz I need to hear it boy<p>

Tell me yes  
>Tell me yes<br>Tell me you like it boy  
>Tell me I make it good<br>I wanna hear you say  
>Yes, yeah<br>That I'm the only one  
>That you've been thinking of<br>I wanna hear you say  
>Yeah<br>Tell me I'm the one that you love  
>Yeah<br>Tell me I'm your one and only  
>I'm your one and only<p>

As she proceeded to sing she left Potter's hands where they were at as she slid up the entire length of her body down his before pulling up and started the process again.

She turned around to face him at the last set of different lyrics in the song and got up dangerously close to his face.

Baby just keep on lovin' me right  
>Never let go of me<br>Baby you keep this fire alive  
>I'm giving you all of me<p>

Tell me yes  
>Tell me yes<br>Tell me you like it boy  
>Tell me I make it good<br>I wanna hear you say  
>Yes, yeah<br>That I'm the only one  
>That you've been thinking of<br>I wanna hear you say  
>Yeah<br>Tell me I'm the one that you love  
>Yeah<br>Tell me I'm your one and only  
>I'm your one and only<br>Yes  
>Tell me I'm the one that you love<br>Yes  
>Tell me I'm your one and only<br>I'm your one and only

At the last set of lyrics she kept her body's touch to Potter's light as she moved up and down and as the last sentence left her mouth she ended up with her face close to Potter with her right hand resting at the top of the chair with her left hand clutching the chair as the bottom between Potter's legs.

Her eyes flickered at Dean who was staring in a daze at her before looking back at Potter who wore a similar expression. Her lips curled back to its original sneer, "Like that Potter?" Before Potter could take in her expression she pushed hard at the chair with both of her arms as she sent Potter crashing heavily on the floor. She laughed hysterically as she started to walk back to Blaise. Blaise still wore his strange expression until realization dawned on his face at something behind Draco. Draco turned around in time to see a red-faced Weasel pointing his wand at her and shouting out "Stupefy!" the hex hit her directly in the chest and she was sent flying before landing heavily among the desks that had been pushed together. Her last thought before blackness claimed her was 'It was worth it.'

Dangerousgirl: please review, I have to start writing out the next chapters of this fic so it will be awhile before I can update this again.


	5. Chapter 5

Dangerousgirl: Thanks everybody for your reviews and for all the people who have added this story to their favorites or alert.

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

Chapter 5:

When Draco came to at last, she blinked her eyes blearily up at the ceiling before shifting her face to the side and realizing she was at the hospital wing. Wincing she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching her. Madame Pomfrey came into view and at the sight of Draco in sitting position she tutted quickly "Ms. Malfoy, you shouldn't be up right now, you took quite a blow to the head." She ignored Draco's bristling at being called a Ms.

"I'm fine Madame Pomfrey" Draco rolled her eyes "I've been hurt a lot worse and you still kicked me out a lot earlier."

"That was because at the time you were male." Madame Pomfrey explained.

Draco stared at her a bit "I'm still a guy, it doesn't matter that my body's a girl right now. I'll be back to normal tomorrow."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head "Be that as it may…Ms. Malfoy!" she cried out when Draco stood and started to head to the door.

"I'm fine." Draco snapped at Madame Pomfrey's cry "I'm going to eat before lunch ends" she stated glancing at the clock before shutting the door in Pomfrey's face and taking off towards the Great Hall.

Upon arriving at the Great Hall Draco gave a cry of frustration as there was barely anybody at the tables and were already heading to their afternoon classes. With her stomach growling, she cursed everything from Weasel hexing her, to her cursing her body making it easier for her to lose consciousness, to the damn potion that she somehow screw up on. She walked along the corridor heading outside toward the Care of Magical Creatures with that oaf Hagrid.

She marched out across the field near his hut and saw nearly the whole class was already there milling about waiting for Hagrid. She glanced around and did her customary sneer at the Golden Trio before spying Blaise at the tree surrounded by his and Draco's bags with Draco's robes draped over his arm.

As Draco stalked over to him, Blaise saw her quickly and as she approached he produced a clothed bundle to her.

"Here" he stated quickly "You have that look in your eye when you're hungry and I know how you get when you are."

Draco accepted the bundle and it revealed to be strawberries and an apple. Her face took on a pleasant look. "Blay, you are Merlin's gift to man."

Blaise laughed "Not women?"

"Tell that to Parkinson" was her reply to him. They both looked simultaneously at Pansy who was fingering her wand while glaring at Blaise.

They shuddered "Thank Merlin, I'm gay." Draco said as she started to work on the strawberries. Blaise raised an eyebrow at her. While sucking on a strawberry she rolled her eyes and said "Okay, TECHNICALLY! I can say I'm straight right now but come tomorrow I'm back to being gay."

Blaise chuckled before shifting uncomfortably as Draco continued to demolish the strawberries. Her plump lips covering the tips of the strawberries before biting down and sucking vigorously at the juices that threatened to spill from the red fruit.

"Er, Dray" Blaise managed to choke out to Draco after she moaned a bit at a particular juicy strawberry. Draco shifted her eyes to Blaise, raising an eyebrow at him to indicate her acknowledgement to him.

"I know strawberries are your favorite, but you might wanna… er…tone it down?" Blaise stammered a bit.

Draco frowned a bit before swallowing and licking her lips. "What do you mean? I always do this."

"Yeah but…you were a guy." Came the reply "And everybody's staring."

Draco looked around to see that indeed everybody had been watching her mouth at work with the strawberries with heat in their eyes. She flushed before glaring at all of them "What? Don't be jealous because your girlfriends aren't as good!"

Blaise laughed merrily as everybody turned away embarrassed at Draco's crude statement. "Damn Dray, even as a girl you've got a mouth on you."

"Temporary girl" Draco stated again resuming her onslaught on the remaining strawberries. She glanced up to see Blaise staring at her mouth and tongue as the tip came out to lick at the strawberry. She raised an eyebrow "Honestly Blay, get your mind off my lips and tongue."

"Nope" came the cheerful reply.

She rolled her eyes again and stepped behind Blaise despite his disappointed groan to finish her strawberries while Hagrid was lumbering toward the class.

"Good afternoon class!" Hagrid boomed out. Most of the class muttered out a greeting while Draco finished up her strawberries and peered over Blaise's shoulder to watch the half-giant gesture toward several cloak covered cages.

"Today we have some fun and interesting creatures to take care of." Hagrid continued while taking out a clipboard "You may want to take off your robes for these creatures. Don't wanna get caught…" at these words there was a flurry of robes being yanked off bodies as everybody scrambled to comply with his statement.

Draco crossed her arms as Blaise started to remove his robes after setting Draco's down, her right hand loosely holding onto the apple Blaise had gotten her. She spied the Golden Trio's frantic movements and with a quick glance toward Hagrid and a quick view to everybody else she brought her right hand up and flung the apple straight at the Weasel's head just as Blaise bent over out of her way to set down his own robes. The apple caught Weasely directly between the eyes, the force of the throw caused Weasley to pitch backward and onto his back. By the time Potter and Granger looked around to see who the culprit was Draco was safely behind Blaise again and out of sight.

She snickered, gripping the back of Blaise's T-shirt tightly, trying desperately not to burst out laughing. Blaise looked at her in confusion at her antics.

"Alright everybody!" Hagrid called out as everybody finished shedding their robes. "Since there's not enough creatures you'll have to work in partners…but" Hagrid interjected quickly to stop everybody in their tracks "Since Dumbledore is stilling wanting inter-house unity, I will be calling out your partner's name for the sheet that randomly picked the names."

That sobered Draco completely 'Shite' she thought 'with my luck today…'

"Weasley with Nott"

"Granger with Parkinson"

"Padma with Zabini…"

"Er Potter with…Malfoy"

'I knew it' Draco groaned inwardly as she and Potter shot each other piercing gazes. After Hagrid finished announcing the partners he ended with "Alright, just pick any available cage."

Harry and Draco eyed each other warily standing a good distance apart. Neither one of them moving toward a cage.

"Oy, Harry!" Hagrid called out, pointing to a cage furthest away. "Here's a free one. Now mind your manners with these creatures."

He ambled away to check on everybody else. Draco grimaced as she approached the hooded cage, stopping in her tracks when the cage rattled violently. Potter stopped his approach as well grimacing slightly. He glanced over at Draco who was starting to look a little pale, he smirked "Scared, Malfoy?" he murmured quietly to her as if not to disturb the mysterious creature in the cage. She scowled at him, a memory from a long time ago resurfacing "You wish" she hissed just as quietly.

"Alright everybody, ready?" Hagrid clapped his hands together enthusiastically "Unveil your creatures!"

After deducing that Draco was certainly not going to be the one doing the unveiling, Potter reached over and yanked off the cloak.

There were several sharp squeals of terror from classmates as they looked upon the creatures. Ugly creatures with long furry bodies complete with eight legs (four on either side of their bodies) and multiple yes with a forked tongue rattled inside their cages.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE FOUL CREATURES?" Draco yelled out, whirling around to face Hagrid.

"Hybrids" Hagrid beamed "I found this family of them in the forbidden forest and thought it'd be fun to take care of them. Long as you don't startle them, they're quite lovable."

"Hybrid…of what…Hagrid?" Ron asked shakily

"A spider and snake" Hagrid replied

"There is no way in hell I'm touching that…that monstrosity" Draco declared, stamping her right boot down "Hybrids are an abomination and these creatures need to be exterminated."

Hagrids smile disappeared "Watch your tongue Malfoy, hybrids can't help who their parents are. And you will touch your creature or I'll put you in detention and make you take care of all of them. Harry, make sure that Malfoy is the one who feeds it." At Harry's silent nod Hagrid gave one last dark look at Draco before turning to help others with their creatures.

Draco turned to Potter who was sneering at her. "I'm not touching it" she said with resolve.

"You don't have a choice." Potter snapped

She took a step back but was pushed hard from behind and nearly stumbled into the table. She barely heard Potter's thanks to the Weasel for the push as she drew herself away from the cage. Potter came up behind her and pushed her forward to the table again.

She struggled at his incessant pushing "Dammit Potter quit it!" she hissed, she looked down and reached for her wand to hex him with.

"Oh no you don't" Potter replied, he grabbed her right hand before it could reach her wand and wrenched it violently behind her back, twisting it to a painful degree as she continued to struggle. At the increasing pain she cried out and ceased struggling.

"Now" Potter continued, grabbing her left hand and pushing her down at her waist to get closer to the cage "Touch it" (A/N: sounds dirty doesn't it? LOL)

As she was pushed face down on the table, Draco's eyes glassed over, no longer viewing her current situation and instead was reliving a memory.

"_NO, NO, NO!_ _Please NO!" he remembered crying out as he was pushed face down on a table. Cruel laughter could be heard behind him as the figure hunched over his form "You'll take it, because it is your destiny for you to receive the Mark. Now be a good boy and give us your left forearm or I'll take much more from you." At the last statement the figure squeezed Draco's ass suggestively. Draco clenched his eyes tight "Please, don't do this, I don't want to" he whispered as his left forearm was pulled forward "Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as pain exploded on his arm._

The entire time Draco was lost in her memory she kept repeating the same words "No, no, no please don't do this, I don't want to" to the present day. Harry mistook it as if she was pleading with him.

"Too bad" he answered flatly "You shouldn't have tipped me over." He pushed her left arm even more toward the creature, not noticing that he was hovering too close to her back with his legs spread to brace himself against her. When he managed to put her left hand to the creature, it extended its head and flicked its forked tongue along her knuckles of her clenched fist.

At this sensation Draco snapped "I SAID NOOOO!" she screamed, bending her right knee to where her foot was straight up in the air and shoved it violently up into Potter's groin. At this impact Potter released her to bring his hands to his crotch and in doing so brought his head down to Draco's level, at this Draco snapped her arms up and around Potter's neck and using her shoulder as leverage flipped Potter head over heels onto the table and the cage.

CRASH! The cage went toppling onto the ground and the hybrid spilled out and started to head back to the forbidden forest. As it slithered forward, it was heading straight for Draco who stood frozen in fear at the slithering body; the hybrid opened its mouth to reveal fangs and lunged at her. Draco shut her eyes and braced for the pain, when there was a grunt of pain that did not come from her she opened her eyes to see that Blaise had moved in front of her and into the path of the hybrid. His eyes flashing in pain as the hybrid's fangs had clamped onto his left arm he reached up and pressing his lips together he wrapped his right hand around the creature's throat and with great difficulty extracted the creature's fangs from his arm. With a look of disgust, he flung the creature far away from him and Draco and watched as the hybrid landed on the ground before hissing and slithering back toward the Forbidden Forest.

"What happened?" Hagrid cried out as he ran toward the disastrous area

"Draco snapped and flipped Harry onto the table!" Ron cried out as he and Granger helped a dazed Harry to his feet.

"Potter had forced Draco into a position that a guy is not supposed to do to a girl!" Blaise retorted holding onto his injured arm.

Harry blinked still in a daze from the crash before looking at Blaise "It's Malfoy, he's a guy"

"It doesn't matter you sick fuck!" Blaise snapped back before letting out a pained cry, sinking to his knees as the pain increased in his bitten arm.

"He needs to go the hospital wing!" Draco cried out, kneeling next to Blaise "He got bit by the hybrid!" Hagrid paled at the statement remembering all too well what had happened the last time a creature attacked a student.

"Alright, Ron help Harry to the hospital wing, Malfoy go with Zabini as well." The students were all quiet as the four classmates started to trudge toward the hospital wing.

Inside they took beds away from each other, Ron helping Harry to sit with his legs up on the bed while Blaise sat on the edge of his bed with his legs swinging lightly. Blaise glared daggers at Harry who glared right back before he started muttering to the Weasel. Blaise's glaring was interrupted when two shaking hands grabbed for his injured arm, he glanced up at Draco who took his hand in both of hers. "I'm sorry," she whispered "If I hadn't snapped and flipped Potter, you wouldn't have gotten injured."

Blaise's eyes softened at her statement "You weren't there." He whispered, she looked at him in confusion "Your eyes," he explained "They weren't there, you were thinking about what had happened to you and not what was going on in the present."

She closed her eyes with a shudder and nodded slightly, "It was Potter's fault for putting you in that situation" Blaise continued "If I could do it all over again…I would have Accio'd Potter in front of me to receive the bite." He finished with a smirk. Draco threw her head back and laughed at his last statement, her laughter sounding different from her male counterpart, sounding like small wind chimes blowing gently in the winds. He glanced over to see Ron scowling but Potter having a surprised look on his face at the sound of her genuine laughter. Blaise's attention was diverted back to Draco when he felt lips graze his knuckles. Draco smiled gently at him "Thank you" she whispered, Blaise fought back the blush that threatened to come up before smiling back at her and grasping her right hand with his left and returning the favor with a kiss grazing her knuckles "What are best friends for?" Blaise replied, watching in amusement when Draco failed to keep her own blush down.

He glanced back at Potter who was still looking at Draco with what now looked like interest, and as if Potter sensed his stare he shifted his emerald eyes back at Blaise. Their eyes staring at each other as if in challenge for a fight that they didn't know would be coming in the future soon; they both simultaneously looked back at the silver haired girl/guy who was still fussing with Blaise's injured arm completely oblivious of the stares.

Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Dangerousgirl: Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and favorites!

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will

Chapter 6:

Draco believed that all her training ranging from etiquette, society niceties, dancing to combat, strategizing, and planning had prepared her for anything, it was what helped her to handle changing into a girl for the day. But nothing, no matter how much training she has had could help her with her current problem.

"You what?" Blaise asked slowly as is still trying to process Draco's statement.

Draco blushed as she shifted in her chair inside Transfiguration class after they had been released from the Hospital Ward.

"I have to go…" she whispered "…to the bathroom."

Blaise blinked at the repeated statement before cracking into a huge smile.

"It's not funny!" she hissed, slugging him on his arm.

Blaise brought a hand to his mouth to keep it from betraying him and burst out in laughter.

"So go" he replied, after deeming it safe to answer.

Draco gave him a withering look "Really? Is that how you're gonna be?"

Blaise shook his head "I'm sorry Dray but just because I've slept with a lot of girls doesn't mean I know what they do in the restroom."

At Dray's raised eyebrow Blaise retracted his statement "Okay, I've had them in the restroom but not when they're doing their business."

Draco groaned quietly, thumping her head onto the desk, Blaise assessed her defeated form before relenting and asking "Okay, can you at least hold it till the end of class before dinner?"

Draco nodded not bothering to lift her head from the desk, "Okay, well I may know a place where you can go." Blaise continued "Nobody uses that restroom anyways so you can go and not be embarrassed."

Draco lifted her head up quickly her eyes shining "Really?" at Blaise's nod she threw her arms around his neck "Oh thank Merlin! And thank you! I didn't know there was a guy's restroom that nobody uses." "A guy restroom?" Blaise repeated "Oh no, I'm taking you to a girl's restroom."

Draco scowled "what the hell?"

"Sorry Dray, but you'll have to use a girl's restroom while you're like this" Blaise explained "I don't know about the other guys but I would be just too damn uncomfortable letting you use the guy's restroom with our wankers out in the open for all to see while using the loo."

Draco blinked before slowly replying "You've trotted into my room to use the loo…naked, tried to measure which wanker was longer when you used my shower, fucked girls in my bed because you were too much in a hurry to go to your own room and yet suddenly now that I'm a girl YOU SUDDENLY DECIDED TO ACT SHY ABOUT SHOWING OFF YOUR FUCKING WANKER?" Draco screamed out the last bit forgetting momentarily that they were still in class.

"Ms. Malfoy! 10 points from Slytherin for interrupting me" Professor McGonagall snapped at the silver haired Slytherin who had gotten out of her seat and was towering over Blaise who had his hands up in surrender.

Draco scowled before plopping back down in her seat, "to answer your question…yes" Blaise stated matter of factly. Draco rolled her eyes and answered "…..I hate you…..so much"

"You never will" came the quiet reply to her statement.

After Transfiguration class Draco followed Blaise along the corridor away from the Great Hall where everybody was headed for dinner. "It's this one," Blaise said pushing the door open to reveal a wide spacious bathroom and indeed it was empty…except for…"Blaise!" the ghost of a young girl floated down.

"Hello, Ms. Myrtle" Blaise answered readily

"You've come with another girl to shag?" the ghost asked curiously sizing Draco up and down, eyes blazing Draco answered hotly "Hell no! I'm a guy and I need to use the bathroom in private from prying eyes."

Moaning Myrtle laughed "Go ahead then, nobody comes to visit me at all since those three…but lately I've enjoyed Blaise's company…after he's done of course."

"That's nice, now excuse me I need to use the restroom and I'm gonna need extra time too…figure out the…er workings of this." Draco's voice trailed off as she stepped into a stall and slammed the door closed.

Blaise chuckled "If you need any help, I'd be more than happy to…help."

"I'm sure you would" came the reply. Blaise sauntered over to the sinks to view his hair in the mirror, and after giving it some TLC he unwrapped the bandages that were wound on his left arm to view the bite wound given to him by the hybrid, after perusing the wound with satisfaction that it will not leave a scar he dug through his bag to take a book out to read.

****ten minutes later****

Blaise finally looked up with a sigh "Honestly Dray, I don't know about you but I'm hungry and would like to eat sometime soon." He closed the book shut and walked over to the stall, he rapped his knuckles on the door. "Dray?"

"Give me a minute," was the muffled reply

"I gave you ten," Blaise retorted, sighing he brought his wand out and said "I'll give you till the count of ten before I open the door myself."

"Dammit Blaise!" the toilet flushed and the door was wrenched open to reveal a red face Slytherin "I'm a guy! A gay one at that too! I don't know the inner workings of a woman's body as you do! If you were the one who was turned into a girl instead of me, you'd be groping yourself every chance you got! It took me nearly the whole time to work up the nerve to touch myself down there to clean it thoroughly!"

Blaise listened to her rant half-heartedly before finally answered "So…you're finally done?"

Draco rolled her eyes "Yes Blay, I'm done you prat."

Blaise grinned before grabbing his bag to hoist on his shoulder, as they turned to leave the restroom they could hear voices outside coming closer.

"Oh it's them!" Myrtle called out excitedly, "Who's them?" Draco asked stopping in her tracks "Why the red-head, Granger and Harry!" Myrtle answered trying to fix her hair, when realizing that she was dead and couldn't fix her hair she wailed in despair before plunging inside a toilet and out of sight.

Draco's eyes widened "The Golden Trio? I thought you said nobody used this bathroom!"

"Clearly I was wrong," Blaise answered, his eyes transfixed on the door.

"Quick, get in the stall! I can't risk letting them see me! It'll be humiliating!" Draco grabbed Blaise and pulled him into the stall with her, after locking the door they waited with baited breath as the door to entrance of the restroom opened.

"Calm down Mione, I'm sure you just misplaced your project somewhere" came the brunette's voice of reassurance.

"Easy for you to say!" wailed the mudblood, tears evident in her voice "I had it in my bag earlier today and now it's gone!" she started to cry once again breaking down.

"Er Ron, can you check to make sure no one's in here?" came the whispered request

"Sure thing mate" the Weasel's voice could be heard. Blaise and Draco looked at other in alarm "Get on the toilet." Blaise hissed, Draco complied and quietly pulled the covering down of the seat and voiced her opposition at Blaise following her up as well "There's no room!"

Blaise smirked "Of course there is, just keep your knees up and my legs will go on either side of you." Draco raised her eyebrows at his remark; she opened her mouth "Shhhhhh!" Blaise hissed covering her mouth with his hand they quieted down and waited while the Weasel looked underneath the stalls "Coast is clear." They relaxed into each other at the statement, Blaise smiled finally realizing the position that they were and he shifted his body against Draco a bit. When she frowned at him in confusion he smiled innocently "Just getting comfortable," he whispered, Draco nodded before turning her head to listen to the conversation.

While Draco listened to the conversation Blaise decided to use the time to gaze openly at Draco's body and face. He started at her hair that was cascading over the front of her shoulders, he reached out and took a small handful of it in his hand rubbing it softly in his hands. Draco turned back to him in question, "you have something in it" came the response. Draco nodded absent-mindedly her attention already back to listening to the Golden Trio's troubles. Blaise laid the hair back to where he had grabbed it and softly grazing the back of his knuckles against her breast. He would have stopped there….honestly he would have…yet he heard the slightest hitch in breath come from Draco when he did this. Eyebrows raised Blaise let his knuckles graze her breast again, Draco's eyes fluttered a bit before shifting herself away from Blaise and his hand. Blaise smirked quietly, he let his hand drop from her chest and down past her legs to where her ass was resting. He slipped her hand between her legs and softly grazed the pants down past where the zipper was.

At this ministration, Draco's head snapped back to him furiously "Wha…mmmph!" Blaise brought his other hand to cover her mouth, "You want to get caught?" he whispered to her, Draco's eyes flashed at him before shaking her head. He slowly released her mouth and she hissed "What are you doing? Quit it!"

"Make me," Blaise answered, his eyes full of heat as he continued to stroke her through her pants. Draco grabbed his hand in an attempt to stop him "Stop it!" she struggled against him "I'm a guy and your best friend!"

"Your body says otherwise," Blaise murmured as he continued his actions against her, he brought his left hand up to cup her breast and giving it a soft squeeze. Draco moaned at this, slapping her hand to her mouth to keep it from coming out even louder.

"You know you like it." Blaise whispered seductively in her ear, at the sound of her moan he grew bolder and slipped his hand under her shirt to access the soft skin and with his other hand started to work at her belt buckle. Draco whimpered at the sensation overload, and just as Blaise succeeded in unbuckling her belt and started pulling down her zipper she heard the Golden Trio leaving with a finishing statement "Don't worry Hermione, we won't get caught." At the sound of the door closing she drew her knees up even closer, planted her boots squarely on Blaise's chest and shoved him out of the stall violently breaking the lock. Blaise yelped as he landed heavily on his back, he looked up to see a dishevel Draco pushing her shirt back in place before zipping and buckling her pants up again.

"I can't believe you!" Draco cried out furiously "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Don't get mad at me! You were enjoying yourself, you were even moaning!" Blaise retorted getting to his feet.

"With what you were doing, of course it felt good but that doesn't make it right! I'm your best friend and you tried to take advantage of me!" Draco answered, her body shaking in anger.

Blaise rolled his eyes "Look it's no big deal, you'll be back as a guy tomorrow so why not have some fun until then?"

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously "Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL? IT IS A VERY BIG DEAL! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? THERE ARE JUST SOME LINES YOU DON'T CROSS AND FUCKING YOUR BEST FRIEND JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOUR WANKER IS ONE OF THEM! I WILL NOT BE ANOTHER NOTCH IN YOUR BELT AS ONE OF YOUR MANY CONQUESTS! GO FIND A WILLING BODY ZABINI BECAUSE THIS BODY IS NOT!"

Blaise blanched at the use of him last name knowing that he was in serious shit when Draco used it, "Dray…" he started

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Draco yelled, grabbing her bag and stormed out of the bathroom leaving Blaise to stare after her dejectedly.


	7. Chapter 7

Dangerousgirl: Thanks to everybody who reviewed, I know last chapter wasn't really much but I wanted to make headway for this chapter because it will be longer than all the other ones.

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will

Chapter 7:

Draco stomped furiously toward the Great Hall, as she approached the table she flung her book bag onto the floor before dumping herself unceremoniously at the table next to Pansy.

"Oh, Draco!" Pansy cried out excitedly "You'll never guess what I did…"

Draco tuned her out as she thought about what transpired inside the bathroom stall with Blaise 'Why did he do that? Does he think I'm a slut that I'll just jump into bed with him like all the other girls he had? We've known each other since we were five years old; did those years mean nothing to him? Like Parkinson means nothing to him? And he'll risk all that we've had for a quick shag?' Draco turned her head to stare at the pug nosed Slytherin who was still chatting oblivious to the death glare Draco was sending her way.

"So now I have it in my bag and…" Pansy was cut off with "Shut the hell up you stupid cow!" Draco yelled flinging mashed potatoes at Pansy. Pansy shut her mouth quickly her eyes watering quickly with tears, "What did I do?"

"You're voice is annoying me," Draco snapped back "Just up and stuff your face before I stuff it for you." Pansy burst into tears and grabbing her book bag ran off. As she ran out the Great Hall she stumbled past Blaise who was just entering, he looked back at the crying girl before turning back and facing Draco. Draco sneered at him for the first time ever and turned her head down to the food in front of her.

Blaise swallowed before walking hesitantly up to where Draco sat. "Dray?" he murmured quietly.

Draco ignored him, biting into a roll of bread and kept her eyes resolutely on her plate. Blaise sat down in the empty seat that was made vacant by Pansy's departure. "Dray?" he repeated, reaching his arm out as if to touch her shoulder, before he could a low voice reached his ears.

"Touch me, and you'll never touch anything again."

He stopped his hand abruptly and retracted it slowly "Come on Draco, I'm sorry alright?" he stopped short when her head whipped to him furiously

"No it's not alright!" She hissed "I thought you were my best friend, and you were more than willing to sink twelve years of friendship for a quick fuck!"

"It's not like that," Blaise said he was interrupted with "Not like that? Where exactly did I misunderstand you when you said and I quote 'Look it's no big deal, you'll be back as a guy tomorrow so why not have some fun until then?'

Blaise swallowed with difficulty before opening his mouth again "I wasn't thinking straight…"

"Damn right you weren't! I thought I meant more to you." Draco spat out at him "Clearly I was wrong and if I had been a girl from the start you would have seduced me, bedded me and thrown me away before the sheets have even cooled down. But hey, I really shouldn't blame you should I? Considering what your parents are doing, you learn from the best don't you?"

At her last words Blaise snapped his head up from when it started to droop at the beginning of her words, his eyes flashing dangerously for the first time at her his lips pressing together when she encroached on a subject that was supposed to be taboo to talk about. He slammed his fist on the table making everybody jump including Draco; he grabbed the front of Draco's robes and brought her closer to him face to face. Draco met his glare with as much heat in her eyes as well, Blaise sneered at her for the first time ever as well and growled "Fuck you, Malfoy" he pushed her away from him and marched out of the Great Hall.

Draco watched him go, anger already starting to leave her body, she heaved out a heavy sigh as she turned back to her plate. She thought about her words to him and instantly started to regret what she said to him, 'I shouldn't have done that, I should have never talked about his parents.' She pushed her plate away from her and brought her right hand up to cover her eyes as she thought some more 'Blaise was just being Blaise, it wasn't right but it's not like he meant to hurt me and he didn't say about ending our friendship or anything, but he knew that he did wrong and apologized for it and what did I do? I flung his childhood and parents in his face, my god I practically told him that he was his parents.' At this revelation Draco got up and grabbed her bag intent on finding Blaise and apologize for what happened.

She started to wander the long corridors of the castle, starting with the Astronomy tower where Blaise liked to watch the stars when it was a difficult day. With no sign of him there, she wandered down to the kitchens since he didn't eat and could be found there when he had a rough day, after failing to see him there among the bustling house-elves she wandered onto the quidditch field where he could be found if it's been a really bad day. At the sight of the empty field her heart sank like a stone to the pit of her stomach, the only other place he could be and it's only when he's had a shitty day after visiting his parents was Hogsmeade where he would sneak off the school premise to pick up tricks and have sex all night.

Draco decided to head toward Hogsmeade as well to clear the air between them, nodding resolutely she headed toward the dungeons to drop off her bag and change out of her robes to wear more appropriate clothing for sneaking out.

"Oh Ms. Malfoy!" came the high-pitch voice of one Professor Flitwick she turned to face him "If you could, please remind Mr. Zabini that the huge Charms project is due tomorrow, and if he doesn't turn it in then he will fail the class and be held back."

Draco nodded slowly "Of course Professor, I'm pretty sure he's already done with it, let me go find him and double check though." She turned on her heel and walked away from the diminutive professor.

"Thank you Ms. Malfoy." The professor called out, not noticing Draco's shudder at the word Ms.

She walked down the steps of the dungeon and was stopped by Professor Snape who was coming out of the classroom, "Mr. Malfoy" Professor Snape whispered silkily "Please remind Mr. Zabini that the remedial potions is tonight and if he wishes to prove that he is capable of brewing potions without you doing all the work then I expect him to be there."

Draco nodded "Of course Professor, I'll accompany him to make sure he's there."

Snape sniffed before nodding "I'm having Potter there serving out his detention by cleaning the cauldrons after they are done by hand."

Draco smirked "Excellent choice sir, we'll be sure to make it extra messy after we're done." She walked past Professor Snape the smirked long gone from her face 'Great' she thought 'Just great, of all times for us to get into a fight Blaise has all this crap to do tonight.' She shook her head and called out the password to the portrait, upon entering she found that the common room was in an uproar with all the girls laughing and pointing at figure that was crouched down on the floor. Confused she looked around at the girls before her eyes landed on Pansy who had her wand out and pointed to the figure on the floor. Draco could barely make out Pansy's voice over all the girls "Draco's not here to help you is he? I told you I would fucking get you, you man whore!"

Eyes widening Draco looked at the figure to see that it was Blaise who was on the floor, Pansy started to slash her wand in the air at Blaise making cuts on various areas of his body.

Draco instantly saw red and pulled out her wand and roared out "INFINITE INCANTANTEM!" the slashing at Blaise's body disappeared and all the girls instantly became quiet as they turned to see the furious Slytherin prince…or temporarily princess glaring at them. Draco screamed out several hexes at all the girls "VERRUCA VULGARIS! PUSELLICUS!" the girls started screaming in horror as their bodies were covered in warts and their faces covered with pus oozing out from open wounds. They started running around in an attempt to escape the wrath of Draco, they all ran up the stairs in a stampede, Pansy made to follow them but was grabbed around the throat by Draco who slammed her up against the wall.

Draco sneered at Parkinson, pressing the tip of her wand against her throat she leaned in close to Parkinson to hear her words clearly "If you EVER…do anything like this again to Blaise, I promise you I will rip your guts out through your arsehole and leave you for dead, do you understand me?" Pansy whimpered nodding her head furiously in pain. Draco released her and kicked her ass from behind as Parkinson scurried up the stairs.

Draco turned to the still figure of Blaise who still hadn't gotten up from the floor, she crouched carefully before him and softly grabbing his arms. "Come on" she coaxed him up "Let me see your wounds."

Blaise looked at her curiously before looking down again, she bit her lip before bringing out her wand to treat his wounds. Upon noticing her wand Blaise jerked back as if to get away from the hex she was going to cast on him.

"Come on Blay, I need to treat your wounds," Draco explained, her brow furrowing "You always said that my treatments were better than Madame Pomfrey." Blaise relaxed a bit and allowed Draco to start healing the slashes that donned his body.

"Next time," she said quietly "You'll listen to me when I tell you not to sleep with somebody who's mentally unstable." She gave Blaise a small smile, Blaise looked away and muttered gruffly "Er seemed like a good idea at the time."

She smiled bitterly "Just like it was a good idea at the time to try to sleep with me?" Blaise snapped his head back to her frowning.

She shook her head before he could answer, "Don't worry about it Blay, I'll accept your apology if you'll accept mine. I should have never brought up your parents, it was low and inappropriate and I feel bad for having ever brought them up."

She looked up hopefully at him when she finished, he looked a little thoughtful and responded softly "I accept your apology as well." She broke out in a wide smile, "Thanks Blay" she threw her arms around him in a tight hug, he slowly brought his own arms up and returned her hug.

After withdrawing from the hug she slapped him on the arm and said "Come on, we're gonna be late."

"Er for what?" Blaise asked in confusion, Draco rolled her eyes "For remedial potions you goof, I swear your memory gets worse every day. Professor Snape wanted me to remind you and I told him I would accompany you. Potter is going to be there and I said that we'll leave the cauldron's extra messy for Potter since he has to clean them up by hand."

"Er, okay" Blaise answered in a daze, he stooped to pick up his bag, his eyes eyeing Pansy Parkinson's bag that was left on the floor. Draco followed his gaze to the bag and looked back at him "Do you need something from her bag?" Blaise shook his head "Uh no, not really."

Draco raised an eyebrow before stooping down to retrieve the bag, "Here," she said holding out the bag "If she has something you want then go ahead and take it." Blaise looked like he was in a trance as he reached out to accept the bag from Draco, "Thanks," he replied before opening the bag and ruffling through it, Draco nodded silently before turning away to find her bag that she had dropped to pull out her wand. After hoisting it onto her shoulder she turned around to see Blaise closing his bag and pulling it onto his shoulder.

"Ready?" Draco asked poised to head out the door, at Blaise's nod she turned and walked out of the Slytherin common room with Blaise following closely on her heels.

The walk towards the potions class was done in an uncomfortable silence as Draco kept glancing over at Blaise who just kept his head down toward his feet. "So," Draco started, waiting until Blaise raised his head up to look at her "Professor Flitwick wanted me to remind you that the big Charms project was due tomorrow and if you didn't have it done then you would fail Charms and be held back."

Blaise's eyes looked amused at her statement; Draco shook her head "So don't forget to pick up your copy that I left for you on my desk." Blaise quirked an eyebrow at her "You did that…for me?"

She frowned lightly "Of course I did, we may have fought but we always work things out and I'm not about to let my best friend get held back because your too lazy to write down the project. Honestly Blay, you're so smart but damn you are lazy. If they accepted oral in lieu of written assignments then you'd leave even the Mudblood in your dust."

Blaise's face darkened at her statement, Draco took noticed and asked "What? You know it's true. You really are lazy." Blaise shook his head at her and proceeded along the corridor, "Blaise" she called out after him grabbing his hand forcing him to look at her "What's wrong? Are you still mad at me?"

Blaise eyed her warily before shaking his head "No Draco, I'm just…thinking about what happened at the common room."

Draco shook her head in disgust her eyes flashing she hissed "I swear, if she so much as looks at you the wrong way I'm gonna hex her to oblivion. She knew what she was signing up for but I guess it doesn't mean much when you're certifiable. Although…" her voice trailed off as she glanced back at Blaise "I am curious as to how you got caught by her. You made it a point to avoid her so as to avoid getting your nuts hexed off. Why'd you get caught now?"

Blaise dropped his head and muttered "Er, I was distracted by our fight and didn't see her until it was too late."

Draco softened her eyes, "I really am sorry." She whispered in a timid tone

Blaise looked up at her again curiosity shining in his eyes "Why Draco," he drawled "I never knew you could sound like that and humbled at the same time."

Draco rolled her eyes, smacking him softly on his arm, "Prat, see if I ever apologize to you again. You know that you're the only exception."

Blaise smiled softly, that smile disappearing when they reached the classroom door to the potion master's classroom. Upon opening the door Draco's eyes fell upon the messy hair teenager who was sitting glumly at a desk leaning the chair softly back on two legs, she smirked at the sight before striding past him and in doing so grabbed the back of the chair and pulled harshly sending Potter crashing to the floor again for the second time that day. She laughed hysterically as Potter scrambled to his feet, with his face beet red. "Really Potter," she taunted "You're getting clumsier every day."

"What happened here?" Snape asked walking up to the teenagers. Draco answered before anybody else could speak up "Potter lost his balance and fell backward on his chair; he's really clumsy Professor Snape."

Snape nodded before sneering at Potter "Hmmmm, yes I heard that you fell over in your chair earlier today Potter, do remember how to sit in a chair properly as I will not allow you to disrupt the class."

Draco adapted a smug look at Potter before picking a table and tossing her bag on it. She turned to Blaise who was just standing to the side "Blay?" she called out to him. "Yeah, I'm coming" came the reply as he and Potter stared at each other as he passed by to join her. He dropped his book bag on the floor and waited patiently for Potions to start.

"Good evening," Professor Snape announced "You are here because out of the goodness of my heart I am taking time out of my precious schedule to try and ingrain something akin to potions into your skulls. These classes are to help you improve your regular classes with me. Let's begin."

After setting up the cauldron's Draco got a book out of her bag and started to read as Snape gave instructions for the potion that they were brewing. After Blaise dropped an ingredient twice she looked up in concern "Are you okay, Blay?" She asked standing up next to him.

"Yeah, it's just a bit difficult." She looked over his shoulder and responded "Try cutting horizontally instead of vertically on this root." Blaise hesitated a bit with the knife before following her instructions. "Good, now remember that with the root cut like this the juice will flow out a lot quicker so you don't have to add all of it to the potion, just add a little bit at a time till it turns the color it needs to be." Throughout the entire class time Draco instructed Blaise on his potions giving him hints to work out the potion for himself and guiding him back to right path when he strayed off course, nearing the end of the hour Blaise started to shift around uncomfortably his eyes straying to the door more frequently.

Draco took notice of this and asked quietly "Do you have something you need to do?" Blaise turned to her before nodding silently turning the potion around in the cauldron absent-mindedly. Draco stared hard into his eyes before sighing and saying "Honestly Blay, you're wanker is going to get you in a lot of trouble one of these days. Be sure to be back before curfew." At this she strode up to the head of the class and approached Professor Snape, she stopped and took in a deep breath before whispering in a sad voice "Professor Snape?"

The potion master's head looked up from the papers he was marking "Yes, Mr. Malfoy? What is it?" Draco allowed tears to fill her eyes and started sniffling, "..if I go to bed tonight and I don't turn back into a guy? I'm so scared that I'm going to remain a girl forever!" She started to bawl her eye out in front of a shocked Professor and students as well as their attention was fixed on the crying Slytherin. Professor Snape got up and patted her slowly on her shoulder "Uh, Mr. Malfoy you shouldn't cry, I'm sure you will be back to normal…" his voice trailed off as Draco threw her arms around him and swung him around so that his back was to the class "I know I shouldn't but I'm so scared and just want someone to listen to me." As she bawled she turned her head around the Professor's body to look expectantly at Blaise who looked like he was about to burst out in laughter, at the sight of her face understanding dawned his face as he smiled and grabbed his book bag and snuck out of the classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy," came the professor's nauseated voice "Get ahold of yourself and stop crying."

Draco withdrew her arms quickly, "Okay!" she answered cheerfully "It's these hormones, make me want to cry one minute and laugh the next. Thanks Professor!" She strode back to the table and plopped down in her seat. She shook her head at Blaise's departure, 'I hope he remembers to pick up the Charms project from my desk.' She picked up the ladle to pour the perfected potion into its vials before turning it in for him, not noticing Potter sneaking back in with a soft look on his face as he sat back in his chair all the while staring at her.

Please R&R ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Dangerousgirl: Wow so many reviews! Thank you so much it motivates me to churn out some more chapters for my faithful readers.

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

Chapter 8:

After remedial potions Draco trudged up the stairs to her room pausing at a landing she turned her head to look at Blaise's closed door to his room. 'He's probably sleeping now.' Draco thought as she continued on towards her room. Opening the door she waved a hand to turn up the lights in her room, she noticed the stack of parchment still on her desk. Picking it up she realized that it was the copy of the Charms project that she left for Blaise. Shaking her head she opened her bag to stuff the project in her bag, intending on handing it to Blaise tomorrow before class. She headed into the bathroom and twenty minutes later came out very red faced and flung herself face down onto her bed. She crawled underneath the covers after a few minutes of initial relaxation on the bed. As she turned out the lights to her room, her one thought before sleep claimed her was 'I hope I turn back into a guy tomorrow.'

****next morning****

Draco groaned as light shined through his enchanted window to give the illusion that he was viewing outside. Draco sat up carefully and felt his chest and with a growing smile he felt the bulge that rightfully belonged there before jumping out of bed and jumping up and down with glee 'I'm a guy again, I'm a guy again…' he chanted in his head before turning and looking at the clock 'I'm a guy, I'm…LATE! SHITE!' He cursed as he realized that breakfast was about to be over in 30 minutes and he still needed to get ready. He grabbed his clothes for the day and dashed into the bathroom, 'Dammit Blay why didn't you wake me up?' he thought as he washed his hair thoroughly in the shower. 40 minutes later found Draco still clean fresh from the shower running toward Professor Flitwick's Charms class. Skidding to a halt outside the door he took a couple of deep breaths before opening the door to reveal Professor Flitwick reprimanding Blaise for failure to do his Charms project.

"Professor!" Draco called out, pulling out the stack of parchment from his bag "Blaise lent me his Charms project to review and I forgot to get it back to him, I had to run back to my room to retrieve it so my apologies for being late."

Flitwick's mouth had dropped open at Draco's statement and then closing it he turned back to Blaise "Er…my apologies Mr. Zabini, I will be sure not to jump to conclusions again in the future."

Blaise looked at relief at Draco who smiled back at him while handing him the stack, "I told you not to forget to get it from my desk." Draco reminded him lightly as they headed toward the back of the class to sit down. Blaise frowned slightly "Sorry…I guess I forgot that you told me…"

Draco rolled his eyes "I'm gonna get you ginseng roots to help with your memory, it really is atrocious when it comes to remember events and what people say."

"Class I shall return!" Professor Flitwick called out "I must turn in these projects to have your grades calculated."

Blaise turned back to Draco "Thank you," he said softly, dropping his head to rest on Draco's shoulder "After last night I thought…"

Draco held still and replied "its forgotten Blay, we always work things out."

Blaise kept his head on his shoulder and answered "You know you were wrong," he continued on to answer Draco's unasked question to clarify "It wouldn't have been a onetime fling, if you were a girl…" he swallowed with difficulty and raised his head up to look Draco dead in the eye "You would have been my one and only…"

Draco swallowed at the emotions going through Blaise's eyes and smiled weakly "Given how you view relationships Blay, I really am honored you think that." Blaise returned his smile and turned his head back onto Draco's shoulder.

"How sweet!" came an annoying voice that made Blaise shoot his head from Draco's shoulder.

"Nott," Draco answered coolly "What the hell do you want?"

The auburn haired Slytherin shrugged "Nothing," he answered simply "Just wanted to comment what a cute couple you two make, the fairy and the straight guy…although with your little display of affection it was kind of hard to tell the difference between who the fairy is and who the straight one is."

Blaise sneered at Nott before replying "Jealous Nott? I heard you were bawling after Draco rejected your sorry ass. What was it that you said Dray?"

Draco smirked before answering "I'd rather become straight than go out with him." They both laughed openly at Nott who flushed angrily, he brought his wand out while his friend who was behind him also brought out his wand. At these actions both Draco and Blaise stood up with their wands at the ready. "Go ahead Nott" Draco whispered softly "Make your move…if you dare."

Nott gripped his wand tightly, his eyes flashing angrily at Draco while Draco stared back steadily. Blaise kept his eyes at Nott's friend in front of him ready with hexes up his sleeve. Nott turned away slowly before spinning around quickly and shouting "Repello!" as the hex hit Draco he was repelled away from Blaise who had immediately started to duel Nott's friend.

Draco slid on his boots for a few feet before slamming into somebody he looked up in time to see Nott cry out a hex that would have showered everybody with it including him.

"Protego!" he cried out, bringing his wand up to bring up the shield. At the ending of the hex he brought down the shield. "Coward!" he hissed, "You can't take me down by yourself so you'd rather try to do it by pulling in people that have nothing to do with our fight."

Nott flushed "You think I can't beat you?"

Draco sneered "I KNOW you can't beat me."

"Then let's do this hand to hand." Nott answered setting his wand down. "This will be too easy,"Draco answered easily slipping his wand to its holster. "Doubtful," Nott retorted "I was taught the same style as you."

"Like I said," Draco taunted "too easy."

Nott grimaced as he and Draco circled each other, Draco acted first and brought his leg up in a roundhouse kick to Nott's head. Nott shielded his face with his left arm and grabbed his leg in defense, Draco smirked before shifting his weight onto the leg that was hostage and brought his other leg up to hit the side of Nott's body. Groaning Nott dropped down to one knee and released Draco's leg, on the floor Nott swept his leg to catch Draco's leg forcing Draco onto his back.

Bringing his legs up and flipping himself back onto his feet Draco brought his fists up and deflected a kick Nott had brought toward his face. Bellowing Nott charged Draco, and caught him at mid-body, Draco braced his legs back and brought his elbow down hard on Nott's back before bringing his right leg up into Nott's gut. This brought Nott to his knees and Draco kneed him again this time in the face and force Nott sprawling on his back.

Draco straddled Nott quickly and started to punch him repeatedly in his face, his own face burning furiously as his heart rate continued to climb as he released a volley of punches to Nott's face, he felt a churning and tug of his stomach that caused him to halt the onslaught of punches to Nott momentarily and hunch over that allowed Nott to snap his fist up and catch Draco on the side of his face and fall to the other side of him. Nott scrambled to straddle Draco and sitting upon his chest he wrapped his hands around Draco's throat and started to squeeze.

At the increasing pressure to his throat Draco gasped out for air, he tried to flip Nott onto his back but found that the Slytherin was too heavy for him to flip for some reason. He brought his arms up but found that they couldn't reach Nott's face, he rolled his eyes to find Blaise who was still too busy dueling Nott's friend "Bla…y" Draco gasped out, his hand slapping the floor in an attempt to catch his friend's attention "Bla…" Draco's voice trailed off as he started to slip from consciousness due to the lack of air his lungs weren't receiving. 'I…can't…breathe.' He thought as he fought to remain conscious, his eyes threatening to close he saw the evil smile Nott had on his face before all of a sudden a chair was swung into view and hit Nott square in the face. At the impact he was thrown off Draco and landed on the floor where he laid still, down for the count.

Draco was vaguely aware of someone putting their arms around his shoulders and hoisting him up to a sitting position, he coughed harshly and breathing in noisily as air started to return to his lungs. That person patted his back lightly, and Draco could vaguely make out "You're gonna be okay, just breathe Malfoy."

After a few moments of taking in a deep breaths Draco whispered "Thanks, you saved my life." He turned his head to look at his savior and found himself face to face with Harry Potter "Potter?" he rasped out "What the hell?" Potter had an odd expression on his face as he gazed at Draco, "What?" Draco snapped at his expression.

"Er…well" Potter started then stopped as Blaise had arrived to kneel down beside Draco.

"Dray! Are you okay!" Blaise cried out, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder, "I'm fine, "Draco answered still staring at Potter "I'm just trying to remember how to breathe again, damn arsehole tried to choke the life out of me." When he got no response he turned to look at Blaise who also had a weird expression on his face.

"What?" Draco asked exasperated at the looks he was getting.

"Er… well um…" Blaise stammered "I thought the potion was supposed to wear off." "It did," Draco answered slowly

"Well then…why are you a girl again?"

Dangerousgirl: I am sooo evil! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I guess this will become a habit a shorter chapter than the others followed by a long chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Dangerousgirl: So apparently some reviewers said that the last chapter's ending was totally unexpected….so I thought I'd bring out Professor Snape to explain everything and why Draco is back to being a girl again. Professor Snape?

Professor Snape: Why the hell would I go through the trouble of explaining Draco's transformation? It will be explained in the story.

Dangerousgirl:…you're right! Never mind my faithful reviewers! Read the chapter and find out what happened!

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will

Chapter 9:

Inside Flitwick's classroom everybody had surrounded the petite figure who currently had their head bowed down and hands in their long hair.

"Dray?" Blaise whispered softly, he could distinctly hear "No, no, no,no…NO!" she screamed out finally whipping her head up.

"Watch out!" Weasley called out cackling "Looks like Malfoy's finally snapped."

Draco gave out a scream of frustration as she scrambled to her feet and ran out of the classroom, not hearing her name being called out by Blaise. She ran along the long corridors of the castle and ran down the stairs towards the classroom of the only person who could help her now.

"Professor Snape!" She screamed, wrenching the door open "Why am I a fucking girl again?"

Upon her entrance Snape dropped the vial he was holding, however upon viewing her in girl form again he ignored the broken vial and stared at her in confusion. "Mr..Malfoy," Snape asked slowly "You're still a girl?"

"Not still!" Draco insisted "I woke up as a boy, I went to class and then…well I turned into a girl again." Draco finished hesitating on bringing up the fight that occurred.

If Snape noticed her hesitation he gave no notice and swept back over to his desk to pull out a huge potions book from a drawer. Slamming it on the desk he waved his wand to have it open and furiously flip through the pages till it came to a stop in the middle. Snape read the words in the book and looked up at Draco "How long did you leave the potion simmering?"

Draco answered automatically "45 seconds." Snape's eyes hardened "Then that shouldn't have been long enough for the potion…" his voice trailed off his mind lost in thought. Draco shifted around at the increasing silence that filled the room.

After a few minutes of silence Snape's head finally snapped up and said "Well Draco, it looks like I owe you an apology." Draco's brow furrowed in confusion, 'Snape was apologizing to her?'

"It appears that you did not mess up the potion like I originally thought," Snape continued "It appears that somebody tampered with your potion the evidence very clear to the fact that you turned back to a girl. Now tell me what situation you were in that turned you into a girl." Snape fixed her with a piercing stare. Draco sighed, apparently Snape did hear her hesitation taking a deep breath she recounted the fight between her and Nott all the way up to when Blaise revealed to her that she was a girl again. The only things she left out was her debt to Potter and Blaise being in the fight as well.

"So you and Zabini got into it with your Slytherin classmates?" Snape questioned going over her story, "Er, I told you I got into the fight." Draco responded

Snape raised an eyebrow "I know you're childhood friends and what you mean to each other, so unless Blaise turned into Potter there was no way he was going to just sit there and let you fight Nott alone unless he was otherwise occupied fighting with someone else."  
>Draco flushed before looking down and saying "My official story will still be I was the one who was in a fight."<p>

"I care not about the fight," Snape answered with a wave of his hand "My only concern is over the fact that when you were fighting you felt the pull and tug that allowed Nott to get the upper hand." He brought his hand to his chin and replied "I must research this more thoroughly; I have never had a potion that would cause you to be switching genders like this. For now go ahead and attend class as normal…well as normal as you possibly can. I will find you when I get more answers." Draco nodded disheartened at the fact that she was back to being a girl again and turned around to leave the classroom.

"Oh and Draco?" Snape called out behind her back, she looked back

"Get something for those bruises around your throat." Snape finished, looking back down at the potions book. Draco quickly brought a hand to her throat and nodded knowing that Snape was no longer paying any more attention to her. She strode out of the classroom and proceeded to the hospital wing, outside the door she took a deep breath and cautiously opened the door. She looked around and found a sign on Madam Pomfrey's desk Out to lunch: Will return in 30 min she breathed a sigh of relief and started to forage through the cabinets in an attempt to find a healing potion for bruises, pausing at a potion that healed bruises that was to be applied to the bruises instead of drinking it, Draco opted for that potion instead. At the sound of the bell ringing she quickly closed the cabinets and stuffed the potion into her robes and made her way toward Charms class. As she neared the classroom she heard her name being called "Dray!" she turned and saw Blaise a ways away from her holding onto her bag. She approached him saying her thanks as she hoisted the bag onto her shoulder.

"You alright?" Blaise asked concern in his eyes. She shook her head and muttered "I need to go to the bathroom; I need to take care of these bruises." At her statement, Blaise quickly grasped her chin with his hand and lifted her head up to view her throat, she hissed lightly in pain at the sudden movement "Sorry," Blaise whispered as he continued to inspect what he could of her throat since most of it was covered by her robes collar.

"It's fine," Draco answered "I nicked a healing potion from Madam Pomfrey and just need to apply it directly."

"I'll go with you," Blaise said firmly in a tone that left no room for argument. She nodded not wanting to be alone anyways.

They entered into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and Draco headed for the sink to get a better look at her bruises in the mirror. She tossed her bag down and started to unclasp her robes, folding them away she pulled her shirt collar down and winced at the sight of the ugly bruises that covered her entire throat, "Nott wasn't kidding around when he was choking me," she muttered more to herself than anything.

"Nott is currently nursing a broken nose and teeth." Blaise stated his eyes flashing angrily at the sight of the bruises "I should have broken all his fingers."

"It's okay Blay, I'm fine" Draco answered turning away from the mirror to face him. Blaise shook his head "No it's not okay! He was literally squeezing the life out of you and I never noticed. In the end it was bloody Potter who saved you!" At his words her eyes narrowed as she thought back to the raven haired Gryffindor, 'Why did he save her?'

"Blay, I'm fine." She reassured him again "Don't worry about it please. I let my guard down when I switched again and I should have never let that happen."

"You were a g…" Blaise voice trailed off when Draco's eyes flashed dangerously as if daring him to finish his sentence. "No you're right, you deserve getting the life choked out of you for getting distracted." Blaise finished sarcastically. Draco rolled her eyes "Prat," she answered with an amused look on her face. Turning back she inspected the bruises again before sifting through her robes to retrieve the pilfered bottle. Turning it in her hands she finished reading the instructions and groaned, "What is it?" Blaise asked coming up behind her. She looked up behind her before replying "Can you apply it for me? After applying it, it needs to be blown on for it to dry and take effect. And obviously since it's on my neck I can't exactly blow on the bruises."

Blaise broke out in a huge smile "Suuurrrre!" he drawled the word out slowly "But I gotta warn you that my blowing technique isn't all that great. My mouth is an expert in other fields" Draco rolled her eyes "Well if you're ever interested I can give you lessons on that since I consider myself an expert in that area."

Blaise got a glint in his eyes "How about just a personal demonstration then?"

Draco chuckled before smacking him lightly on the arm; she hopped up on the sink so she could be at eye level with the tall Slytherin. Blaise approached her with the bottle and said "It might be better if you take your shirt off, so it can dry…" he continued quickly at Draco's dubious expression "No funny business, you have my word."

At Blaise's words the tensions left Draco's body quickly before she nodded her acquiesce. As she started to lift the ends of the shirt she paused at Blaise who stared at her midriff "C-Could you turn around?" Draco asked. Blaise raised an eyebrow and turned his back to her. Draco quickly lifted her shirt shuddering at the sudden cold air that hit her skin; she brought the shirt back to her chest like a bed sheet to cover her breasts. "Okay, you can turn around now."

At her words Blaise turned around slowly and tried hard not to stare at his best friend turned girl again shivering in the coldness of the restroom with only a shirt covering her chest. He approached her slowly and dipped two fingers into the potion and brought them up to her throat. At the contact she closed her eyes and dropped her head back to give him better access to her neck, at this movement Blaise forgot how to breathe as he took advantage of Draco's shut eyes to view her body biting his lower lip he forced himself to keep his hands on her neck and keep applying the potion. After the initial application he lowered himself closer to her neck and blew softly on her neck fully aware of the shiver Draco tried to suppress. Taking in a deep breath he pulled back to dip his fingers again and applying it to other bruises on her neck.

Draco was having a hard time not to moan at the softness of Blaise's fingers against her neck and the soft blowing that accompanied it. She bit her lip and concentrated on keeping her shivering to an absolute minimum and blaming it entirely on the cold temperature of the room and not from the close proximity of Blaise's body to her, nope not at all, that was her story and she was going to stick to it. The tension in the room kept building and building as there was no words exchanged between them during the healing application. Before Blaise could finally take no more and risk damnation with his friend and ravish her there the door opened to the bathroom and in strolled Potter who stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the two Slytherins.

"Are you two….?" Potter started in disbelief at the sight, Blaise snapped in defense of Draco "No you daft idiot! I'm applying a healing lotion to her neck." Understanding dawned on Potter as he stared past Blaise at Draco who had opened her eyes to stare straight back at him.

She narrowed her eyes and felt a slight pull at her stomach at the sight of him. Ignoring the pull she smirked "Get your mind out of the gutter pervy potty."

Potter glared at her before smirking and responding "Now is that any way to talk to someone who saved your life as you so nicely put it?" Draco flushed at his statement realizing now why she was feeling a pull toward Potter, Blaise looked at them back and forth "Dray?" he prompted as Draco turned her eyes away from him, refusing to look at him.

"Did you tell him he saved your life?" Blaise continued trying to make eye contact with her, Draco looked down and muttered "Didn't know it was him at the time who saved me." Blaise's eyes closed as he groaned at Draco's confession.

Potter raised an eyebrow "Am I missing something here?"

"Yeah, dipshit" Blaise retorted "You saved her life."

Potter looked blankly at Blaise still not understanding "Okaaay…and that means what to me?"

"Honestly Potter, have you not heard of a wizard's debt?" Draco finally snapped looking at Potter with an incredulous look on her face. "Nope," came Potter's reply, she shook her head and answered "Merlin, you are a very ignorant wizard I swear. You can ask the Weasel or even the Mudblood to find out what it is."

Potter snapped angrily "Don't call them that!" At his words there was a strong pull at Draco's stomach that made her hunch over a bit before crying out "Alright! Fine! Ask Weasley and Granger about a wizard's debt." She bit out breathing heavily. Potter blinked in surprise at the sudden acceptance to his request, "What was that?" he asked suspiciously as if not believing Draco's words.

Blaise sighed "You saved Draco's life and she in turn without knowing that it was you acknowledged that information and being from a long line of purebloods it activated the wizard debt that comes from saving a wizard or witch's life. Unless she saves your life in return for saving hers, she is in your debt and must submit to your requests until the debt has been paid in full or you say otherwise."

Potter mulled the information over in his mind before smiling and saying "So she has to do what I say? That's why she agreed so quickly to stop calling my friends that." Blaise raised an eyebrow "Yes, but there are always rules and exceptions, for one thing you can't change her feelings toward anybody it won't work that way. Ask your friends to give it to you more in detail, right now I need to finish applying the healing potion. Now get lost git."

Potter laughed happily "Oh this is great, Malfoy is in my debt. This is gonna be fun!" he left the restroom still laughing. Draco closed her eyes, "Dammit!" she cried out banging her head against the mirror "This is not my day." Blaise looked at her sympathetically "Sorry Dray, didn't realize you had said those words."

"I forgot I said them until Potter reminded me." Draco replied opening her eyes to look at Blaise in anguish. "I gotta get out of this wizard debt before Potter makes me do anything humiliating."

Blaise cocked his head to the side "You think he'd do that?"

Draco shrugged and answered "I know I would if he was in my debt." Blaise laughed at that. After they finished with the healing potion to Draco's neck and at her insistence that Blaise turned around again so she can put her shirt back on they started to make their way to the next class, after deeming that it was too late to go to the current class. They arrived outside the classroom with ten minutes before classes let out and lounged around to kill the time. Blaise stared at Draco through half-hooded eyes as she explored her now healed neck with her right hand, she turned over the potion bottle in her left hand and said "This thing works wonders, I wonder if I can get the ingredients and make my own."

Blaise rolled his eyes "You are obsessed with Potions, you know that? By the way speaking of Potions, what did Professor Snape say when you ran to him screaming?"

"I did not scream," Draco retorted, at Blaise's silence she sighed "Okay so maybe I screamed a little." Blaise snorted which Draco ignored as she recounted what the Potions Master said. "So it's definitely been tampered with?" Blaise asked thoughtfully, at Draco's nod he continued "You think maybe it was the Golden Trio?"

"There's a huge possibility that it was but," Draco paused "They're fucking idiots when it comes to potions, even that Mu…Granger." At this Draco gritted her teeth as the wizard debt forced her to correct herself. "Couldn't have predicted that whatever was added to my potion could be making me switch genders. Usually when you add an ingredient that does not belong to a potion it literally blows up in your face!" Blaise shook his head, "So now you have to wait for Professor Snape to provide you with answers."

"Yeah, but who knows how long it'll take for him to find out anything." Draco groaned dropping her head into her hands.

Blaise shook his head, he thought back and said slowly "You know…" he continued when Draco lifted her head at him. "You were definitely a guy when you came into Charms this morning."

"Uh-huh," Draco answered, prompting him to continue "But when you got into that fight with Nott, you changed into a girl…so maybe it has something to do with that?" Blaise finished his thought. "You mean the fight had something to do with it?" Draco asked in confusion "I fight all the time." Blaise shook his head "No not the fight, I mean the way you are during a fight" he corrected himself "I've seen you fight and you go all out and just beat the living shit out of whoever it is you're fighting at the time. So maybe when you got all hot and your heart rate increased it activated the potion and made the change."

Draco quirked an eyebrow "So maybe if I stay calm and don't do anything to increase my heart rate I can change back to a guy." She drew herself up "That's perfect! I stay calm for however long it takes and I change back to a guy!"

"Er you may have to wait till you go to sleep." Blaise interrupted staring up at her. She frowned "What? Wait? What for?"

"Key words," Blaise answered with a smile "Don't increase your heart rate, in other words stay calm and don't get mad."

Draco scoffed "I can totally do that easily, I can do it in my sleep."

Blaise shook his head "The way you are, you can ONLY do it in your sleep."

"What? You think I can't stay calm during the day and not get angry? I can do it easily I can…what the FUCK are you staring at Gryffindorks? Keep walking before I break my foot off in your asses!" after scaring off a couple of first year Gryffindors she turned back to Blaise,"Now where was I?"

Blaise answered "You said you can stay calm during the day and not get mad."

"Oh right, well I can do it no problem." Draco finished holding her head up high in the air. Blaise laughed at his friend's stance. Draco's head drooped "Oh who am I kidding? It was only a couple of hours into the day and already I got angry and changed into a girl. I really am gonna have to wait till I got to sleep huh?"

Blaise nodded before replying "And then to prove our theory you'll need to do something to get your heart rate going." Draco paused at that before answering with "I guess I can just look at Potter, seeing his face is enough to piss me off and increase my heart rate."

Blaise put on a lazy smile "I can think of more…fun activities that can increase your heart rate…in a good way."

Draco rolled her eyes "Trust you to make a comment like that in a situation like this."

"I'm serious," Blaise insisted, his face turning serious "I told you if you were a girl…"

Draco interrupted "Yes I know, but…"

"But what?" Blaise whispered, his voice turning a little dark. Draco bit her lip before answering hesitantly "You're…track record…with girls, isn't that great."

"And?" Blaise demanded "We're friends, it won't change anything." Draco shook her head "it'll change everything."

"How do you know?" Blaise asked, getting up and striding towards Draco, she backed up as well matching him step for step until she was backed into a wall. Blaise put his hands on either side of her head and asked again "How do you know that if we fucked it'll change everything?"

Draco stayed silent, opting instead to look down at the ground. Refusing to accept her silence as an answer Blaise gripped her chin lightly but firmly and forced her head up to look at him. Draco's eyes regarded Blaise for a bit before answering "Because I didn't believe you when you said that if I was a girl, I'd be your one and only. I thought you were just trying to make me feel better since I turned back into a guy." Blaise's eyes flashed before he released Draco and backed away from her slowly, he growled before responding "Fine, I see how it is" He bent down and grabbed his bag "The man-whore's friend doesn't believe in him because he's too busy fucking around to ever be serious about anything. Screw you Malfoy!" he stalked off leaving Draco by herself.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to slide slowly against the wall and collapse on the floor. With her knees drawn up she rested her head on her knees and thought 'It's better this way, I can't, I can't, I can't ever give in' she chanted over in her head, refusing to dwell on feelings that she had shut away a long, long time ago. Drawing in her strength she got up from the floor and waited for the next class to begin.

After classes were done for the day, she walked around the grounds of Hogwarts with no sense of direction to anything as she thought about Blaise. 'He's mad at me again,' she thought 'I can count on one hand how many times he's ever been mad at me and I've made him mad twice in two days. This female form is complicating everything.' She sat down on the grass by the lake and watched the giant squid languidly lift its tentacles out of the water to rest on the shore. 'Squid has a good idea,' she thought and decided to follow the squid's example and stretched along the grass to rest. 'Hopefully,' she thought 'Blaise's theory is correct and tomorrow morning I'm a guy again, now I will just have to see if an increased heart rate makes me change." She closed her eyes and rested along the lake much like the giant squid was doing.

*****next morning*****

Draco opened his eyes from the dreamless sleep he had and sat up in his bed to find that he did indeed revert back to being a guy. He smiled ecstatically and ran out of his room towards Blaise's, "Hey Blay…" Draco's voice trailed off upon opening his friend's door. He was only met with an empty unmade bed with his book bag gone. Draco's face fell as he realized that his best friend had taken off without him again. With a heavy heart he started to walk back to his room to get ready with the realization that he was going to be late to class once again

Dangerousgirl: Next chapter is when you'll start seeing a lot more interaction between Harry and Draco and that's when the real drama starts happening between these three teenagers.


	10. Chapter 10

Dangerousgirl: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will

Chapter 10

Draco trudged slowly towards his Potions class, he had showered and dressed slowly not caring that he once again missed breakfast and not caring either that he was 15 minutes late to Professor Snape's class. Opening the door he found that everybody was present and Snape had taken the liberty to assign partners, unfortunately it was an odd number class so one group had to have three people in it. Snape raised his eyebrows at Draco's late entrance yet he merely said "Go ahead and join Blaise's group Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded glumly as he headed toward where he could see the Italian's head was bending over roots that he was currently cutting. He approached the table and stopped when he found that Snape had assigned the Weasel with Blaise. He sneered and spat "Weas…ley." He gritted at the end when the wizard's debt took effect. Ron smiled smugly at this "Bloody hell, Harry was right you are in a wizard's debt with him. How does it feel to have to submit to him ferret?"

Eyes flashing Draco snarled "I submit to no one."

Blaise muttered "That's for sure." Draco stopped at his statement and turned to look at Blaise completely forgetting about the Weasel's existence. "What's that suppose to mean?" Draco asked slowly at his best friend.

Blaise sneered "You know what I'm talking about." He nodded in the direction of Draco's left hand, Draco without meaning to, grasped his left forearm with his right hand. He paled significantly and felt a definite tightening around his throat and his chest when he realized what Blaise was doing to hurt him. His voice shook when he replied "I can't believe you…brought up something…so personal to deliberately hurt me." Blaise's sneer faltered a bit at the sight of his friend who was trying vainly to keep his eyes from tearing up. Pressing his lips together, he turned back and muttered "Whatever, get over it."

Draco lifted his hand up to cover his trembling lips and just walked on the other end of the table and sat on the other side of Weasley. Thankfully the weasel kept silent as he looked back and forth between the two Slytherins. Throughout the entire Potions class, Draco sat in a daze not looking at anything as he thought what Blaise did to him by bringing up the horrible memory. Weasley long ago gave up trying to get Draco to do something and just worked silently as Blaise cut up the ingredients. When Blaise got to the last root he started to cut them vertically, Ron looked over and said "You should cut the roots horizontally."

"Mind your own business on how I cut Weasel." Blaise snapped, Ron flushed furiously "Shut up prat, I'm just telling you it's easier if you cut them horizontally." Blaise ignored Ron's request and kept cutting them vertically. Ron rolled his eyes and said "Here, give me the knife and I'll cut them." He reached for the knife and Blaise jerked the knife away from him. "No," he said firmly pushing Ron away with his other hand "Give it!" Ron insisted. During the whole ordeal Draco emerged from his thoughts to gaze at the two fighting teenagers with little interest as he looked down at the table that held the roots whose juices were currently already oozing out. 'Doesn't matter if they're cut vertically or horizontally' he thought 'That kind of root…' realization hit him as he realized exactly what kind of roots Blaise had been dealing with. Whipping his head around he started to cry out a warning when Ron harshly shoved Blaise causing Blaise to cut his finger along the knife. Blaise looked furiously at Ron "Now look what you did you…" he was cut off sharply when Draco shoved Ron aside and had taken hold of Blaise's bleeding finger and covered it with his mouth. Blaise froze as Draco worked his finger furiously sucking and pulling on it, after about 30 seconds of Draco working over his finger he popped it out and spit out everything he sucked out onto the desk. Draco turned to Blaise in fear, "Are you alright?"

Blaise slowly unfroze and responded cheekily "Damn you are an expert at blowing, too bad you couldn't have been a girl when you did this."

Draco stared at him in horror before doing something he had never done before in his life…he punch Blaise in the face. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" he roared before covering his mouth with his hand and bolting out of the room. Blaise brought a hand up to the stinging cheek and looked at the open door in confusion, "What happened?" Snape demanded walking up to their table. "Weasley shoved me and caused me to cut myself." Blaise explained, Snape's eyes immediately turned to look at the roots "Were you cutting these when it happened?" Blaise nodded "Yes Professor, and when I cut myself Draco freaked out and sucked on my finger before hitting me and running off."

Snape straightened up and answered "I see, well 100 points from Gryffindor and 50 points from Slytherin for your absolute stupidity." "What?" Blaise and Ron protested loudly, Snape turned his nose up at them "And 150 points to Slytherin for Draco saving your life." At their confused faces, Snape turned to the entire class "Who can tell me what this root is?" Hermione raised her hand timidly, and at Professor Snape's acknowledgement she answered "It's the Jasmin root." "And what are the properties of a Jasmin root if it is handled incorrectly?"

Hermione swallowed before answering "Fever, delirium and eventual death."

"What makes these symptoms possible?"

"…W…When the roots juices enter a cut."

At this answer there was a dead silence as Snape turned back to the two teenagers who were stunned. "100 points from Gryffindor for nearly killing a student," Snape clarified "50 points from Slytherin for not knowing any better and 150 points to Slytherin for Draco for some reason beyond me thought your hide was worth saving." Snape finished as he stalked towards his desk "Zabini, to me! I need to cover your wound. Weasley clean up that mess. Potter! Take Draco's bag to him as he will be indisposed for a few days."

Blaise followed Snape to his desk still trying to process the fact that he almost died without even knowing it and Draco saved him. As he approached Snape, Snape whispered to him sharply, "If you ever…bring up my godson's past to hurt him like that again; I'll make sure you wished the root had killed you." Snape's eyes challenged Blaise's as he whispered his threat. Blaise swallowed with difficulty before nodding having no doubt in his mind that the potion's master will carry out his threat with no problem. He hesitated before asking "Professor? Why is Draco going to be indisposed for the next few days?"

Snape stared at him a bit before answering "He saved your life but now has to suffer the consequences of sucking out the poison."

Blaise stared at him with wide eyes "What consequences are those?"

***Harry POV***

Thinking over what had happened Harry shook his head as he walked slowly toward the hospital wing dragging Malfoy's bag behind him. 'Why do I have to bring him his bag? And why will he be indisposed for the next few days?' he thought finally reaching the door of the hospital wing. Harry found out his answer soon enough as he opened the door to the hospital.

At first he saw nothing and heard nothing until he heard BLEARGH! Curious, he poked his head around a pulled curtain and what he saw made his heart freeze. Madame Pomfrey was rubbing Malfoy's back as he was currently puking into the basin she had procured for him. What had made Harry's heart freeze was the fact that the contents that were coming out of Draco's mouth was…RED. Malfoy was literally puking his guts out and with blood dribbling down his chin it didn't look like it would cease anytime soon. Madame Pomfrey soon discovered Harry's frozen body behind them and said "What is it?" Harry shook his head to break his gaze and said "Professor Snape wanted me to bring him his bag…what's wrong with him?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head "He sucked out a dangerous poison; however he might have ingested a slight trace of it, so I had to give him a draught that will force him to purge all traces of the poison." The door opened again and several voices could be heard "Madame Pomfrey! There was an accident with a plant in Herbology" Madame Pomfrey replied "Oh dear, Harry dear please look after Mr. Malfoy and see that he goes to bed after he's done."

"Er, I don't think…" Harry started, "Thank you dear," Madame Pomfrey said firmly leaving no room for argument. Harry nodded, as she bustled away he turned back to the still puking Slytherin, he tentatively patted his back and murmured "Never took you as someone who would do something like that."

Draco glared up at him through the mirror somehow still retaining his dignity despite having blood on him "Wouldn't you have done the same thing for your friends?"

Harry nodded "Well yeah…but..."

"Don't act like you're the only one who would do this for his friends." Draco spat out interrupting him before leaning over again and puking up some more blood. Harry dropped his head as he thought about Malfoy's words "Yeah, you're right sorry" he muttered, if Malfoy heard him he made no indication and opted for puking some more.

"Merlin!" he gasped out "It hurts!" he doubled over with both arms crossing his stomach at the pain. Harry moved directly behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and forced him up some more "Hang on, you're almost there" Harry said softly as he poised Malfoy over the basin once again this time practically carrying Malfoy in his arms as the Slytherin's legs could no longer support him.

Malfoy did not protest to being in Potter's arms, most likely he may have forgotten that Potter was there as he continued to puke. Shivering he could feel himself burning up, his pulse racing as the side effects of the poison were starting to get to him. Harry frowned when he felt Draco grow lighter in his arms and smaller too…he shifted his head to look at Draco in the mirror and realized that Draco had once again turned into a girl and was hanging her head over the sink on the verge of losing consciousness.

"Hey, stay with me!" Harry demanded shaking her a little she mumbled "Leave me alone, I'm tired."

"I know but you can't fall asleep," Harry answered, he shifted his arms that were around her waist and brought one hand up to gather up her hair away from her face. She blinked at him blearily before giving one last purge of her stomach and finally slumping down and losing consciousness. Harry sighed before carefully bringing his arm under her legs and depositing her gently on the bed, he released her hair and thought with a start 'My god, it's like liquid silk' he stroked her hair softly with increasing wonder at the softness of her hair, 'it's like I'm touching my invisibility cloak' he thought. Madame Pomfrey came into view "Oh good," she said "Looks like she's done for now. Could you please make her more comfortable by removing her robes for me? I have an incoming quidditch team that thought training with the Whomping Willow was a good idea. The tree thought otherwise." Harry nodded and smirked at the thought of the many injuries Madame Pomfrey was going to have to treat.

He turned back to look down at Malfoy who was sleeping with a peaceful look on her face. He unzipped her robes and gingerly moved her around to remove the robes. After tucking the robes away he dragged her bag over by her bedside. Before he started to head out, he couldn't resist anymore and gave in to the temptation of stroking her hair again, amazed at the unbelievable softness her hair had. 'I wonder if guy Draco's hair is just as soft?' Harry wondered curiously as he continued to stroke the hair absent-mindedly now. At the sudden shifting of Draco's body he froze with his hand still in her hair looking down at her.

****Draco's POV****

She felt warm and safe; she hasn't felt like that in a long time. Dimly she became aware that someone was stroking her hair softly and with a pang she realized that it's been a long time since anyone has stroked her hair the last one being 'My mother,' Draco thought wearily 'She used to stroke my hair when I was sick or when I was crying when I was a child.'

She shifted around to get a better feel for the hand who was stroking her hair. The hand froze all of a sudden, she frowned softly opening her eyes and trying to focus on the person who dared to stop stroking her hair. Unable to focus, she realized with horror that the hand was pulling away from her, desperate she grabbed the hand and held on as tightly as she could and choked out "P…Please don't leave," she whispered her voice threatening to turn into a sob "Everybody always leave…so please…don't leave." Her voice turned into a whimpered as she closed her eyes again preparing to harden up at the eventual leave of this person. When the hand didn't release her hold and instead clasped her hand in their own she let out a sigh of relief and smiled softly when the other person's hand started to stroke her hair again. She looked up and smiled softly "Thank you," she whispered one last time before losing consciousness for the rest of the day.

***Harry POV***

Harry stared in amazement that his most hated rival the Slytherin Prince was capable of such a beautiful expression that he forgot how to breathe when she gave him such a breathtaking smile. 'I doubt though, that she realized who she was thanking.' Harry rationalized trying to downgrade her expression of tenderness and vulnerability. 'If she realized it was me, she would have never smiled at me much less say thank you.' However try as he might he could not get the image of her smile out of his head, 'Well now Malfoy,' Harry thought 'It looks like these days I'm seeing so many different sides of you than just the slimy git who lives to make my life miserable.' Harry thought back to the different sides he's been able to see of Draco in the last few days, 'He's fiercely loyal, he can actually laugh, he doesn't hate just me, and he has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen." Harry thought as he gazed upon the sleeping beauty 'Why can't I ever see that side? It would make it harder to hate you, either as a guy or girl.' Then a voice at the back of his head whispered 'It's because his loyalty, his laughs and his smiles are not for you, they are for someone else.'

'Blaise' Harry thought bitterly 'Looks like he's the only one privileged enough to see this side of him every day.'

After some time stroking her hair, Harry had to reluctantly stop and softly pulled away from her. She whimpered softly at the loss before turning her head and started to cough harshly, blood dribbling down her chin again. "Dammit!" Harry cursed looking around to find an empty pan and thrust it beneath her mouth as she puked once again before falling silent never regaining consciousness throughout the ordeal. Harry sighed as he washed the pan out of her blood, as he watched the consequences of her actions he thought about his own friends. Oh he had no doubt that he would have done the same thing, were he in Malfoy's shoes, however he couldn't help but wonder that if his friends knew ahead of time what waited for them as a consequence of sucking out the poison would they have done the same thing with no hesitation?

Madame Pomfrey came bustling back in "I'm sorry my dear but would you mind staying with Ms. Malfoy since I have so many students in need of medical care? She won't regain consciousness but she will continue every now and again purge the poison out of her system, and you just need to use that pan to catch it." Harry answered "Er, I don't mind but what about my classes?"

"Already taken care of," Came the answer, she smiled at him before walking away to treat the other students.

Harry shook his head at the presumptuousness of the healer before turning back to look at Malfoy. "Looks like it's just you and me, Malfoy." Harry muttered to himself before settling himself down to read a book.

***6 hours later***

Harry looked back down at the still sleeping figure from the window he had been staring out of for the last hour; she had her last episode of purging an hour ago and according to Madame Pomfrey meant that it may have been the last purging. Yet the Slytherin still showed no sign of waking up, Harry sighed, disentangling his hand from her hair yet again and slowly released his hand from her grasp before walking toward his bag and started to stuff his books into it. 'It's dinnertime,' he thought as he glanced at the clock 'Madame Pomfrey was nice enough to get me lunch but that was hours ago.' With his stomach gurgling he glanced back at the still form and thought 'I'll just grab something really quick and be back in 10 minutes.' With that in mind he heaved his book bag onto his shoulder and walked quietly out of the room. Not even thirty seconds later another figure entered the room, Blaise looked around wearily for sign of the healer. When he found no evidence of her presence he walked toward the bed that held his best friend. Approaching her bedside he looked down in agonizing pain as he took in her frail form, he had been in a catatonic state all throughout the day ever since Snape told him what had awaited his silver-haired friend

Flashback

_Blaise stared at him with wide eyes "What consequences are those?"_

_Snape sniffed and answered "A purging drought, Draco's body will purge all traces of poison in his system, and more often than not he will be puking torrent amounts of blood."_

_Blaise's own blood froze, he asked softly "Was Draco aware of this?"_

_Snape nodded "I don't doubt that he was already aware of his consequences when he saved your life. He wouldn't have been able to react as quickly had he not already known."_

_Blaise hung his head in shame, Snape assessed him before adding "There is nothing that can come between you two that you can't work out. Draco for all his faults is your childhood friend, he is caring, loyal, emotionally fragile and shared everything with you yet you betrayed his confidence on it like it was nothing. He in turned saved your life without a second thought and without any regard to his well-being…friends like that…no true friends like that are as rare to find as a unicorn."_

End Flashback

With Blaise's eyes brimming with tears he lifted his head and started to stroke Draco's soft hair and placed his hand into her open hand, he paused lightly when she shifted around in her bed. His breath caught when she slowly opened her eyes to look up at him, he waited with trepidation for her angry words to be flung at him. When her eyes addressed him fully her face softened to a smile instead of the anger that he was expecting. "You didn't leave me…" she whispered hoarsely, bringing her hand up to lightly touch Blaise's. Blaise shook his head "I could never…" he choked out "I…am…so sorry! Please forgive…me!" Blaise managed to get out before squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears from leaking out. Draco gazed at him with a soft look before slowly hoisting herself to a sitting position; she brought her legs up slowly beneath her. She looked up at him with a determined look on her face "There's nothing to forgive," She responded slowly "I only did what you would have done for me too, that's what friends are for." Blaise opened his eyes to her, he shook his head "I'm a terrible friend, if I hadn't pushed you…again we wouldn't have fought, I wouldn't have hurt you so much and you wouldn't be lying here in the hospital."

Draco sighed "I was the one who hurt you first; you were lashing out as expected. If I hadn't done what needed to be done when you got cut I would be standing over your grave right now, with my soul breaking apart to nothing. We both had done and said things that hurt each other, we have a chance to patch things up and make our friendship stronger." Blaise stared at her before whispering "You saved my life, Dray." Those words started to form the same bond and pull that Draco had developed with Potter however her words stopped it "You owe me nothing, Blaise the debt is paid." Blaise gasped as she stated the words without hesitation. Blaise dropped his head "How did I end up getting a friend like you?"

"I'm Merlin's gift to you," Draco smiled warmly at him, he laughed a little before reaching up and stroking her hair again "Your hair," he murmured "Is just as soft as when you're a guy." She smiled "I guess you're the only one who knows how soft it is."

"I consider myself very privileged then," Blaise answered, dropping his hand down to cup her cheek as she gazed at him with a soft look in her eyes. She brought her hand up to caress Blaise's cheek where she had punched him, "I'm fine" Blaise answered her unasked question "I deserved a lot worse." She nodded however still not removing her hand from his cheek. There was a muffling sound of something dropping; they both turned their heads toward the disturbance but found nothing there at the doorway. As they turned their attention back to each other they never heard the receding footsteps as Harry walked back to the Great Hall to dump the extra plate he had brought with him.

Please R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Dangerousgirl: HAPPY LABOR DAY WEEKEND Y'ALL! KEEP SAFE! I really feel the love with all my reviews! Cries….so to show my appreciation here is the next chapter of Switching Genders. Please enjoy! Oh and Astoria will be in this chapter and I know she's supposed to have dark hair and green eyes….and well yeah I don't want her too ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

Chapter 11:

A few days in the Hospital wing found a very agitated and cabin fever Draco as he swung his legs in frustration at the sweet time Madame Pomfrey was taking in discharging him. "Ms. Pomfrey," Draco began

"Mr. Malfoy, if you ask me one more time to hurry up," Madame Pomfrey interrupted "I will increase your stay for another week." Draco shut his mouth at her threat, narrowing his eyes he wondered if she used to be in Slytherin. Straightening up she finally smiled and said "Okay, Mr. Malfoy you may now go." Draco grinned "Finally!" he jeered as he hopped down from the bed. "Oh and Mr. Malfoy?"Madame Pomfrey called out sweetly, Draco stopped and looked back at her in suspicion "Yes?" he replied hesitantly

She smiled just as sweetly before raising her wand and pointing it at him "vindico vestitus!" A shower of white sparkles covered Draco briefly before settling over him and disappearing. Draco shook his head "What the hell was that?" he cried out. Madame Pomfrey shook her head "Manners Mr. Malfoy. That was a spell I thought of just for you. From now on when you turn into a girl, you will have on the appropriate clothing underneath your clothes that all girls wear and your clothes will accommodate your body to resemble more girl's clothes. Your clothes revert back when you revert back."

"You can't do that!" came Draco's outcry.

"Well, next time you are a patient here, you will do well not to disrupt the other patients." She gave a snarky smile before flouncing off to tend to another patient.

"Crazy old bat," Draco muttered as he scurried away from the hospital room. "Wasn't my fault I had an urge to scare Neville out of his wits, poor sod was just begging for it." He hurried toward the Great Hall and opened the doors in a flourish as he entered with a smug look on his face as he was the center of attention at his dramatic entrance.

Smiling superiorly he sat down at the Slytherin table before helping himself to some real food. As usual he was surrounded by several Slytherin who wanted to have the chance to talk with him. He raised an eyebrow and coolly answered their questions and listened to their sucking up comments, he turned his head to see Blaise running toward the table with his face flushed. He turned to the Slytherin that sat on his right side and kicked him off saying "You're in his seat."

"Morning," Blaise gasped out, breathing heavily.

"Good Morning," Draco replied happily, squinting his eyes he stared hard at Blaise's disheveled appearance "Er…Blay, already? It's too early in the morning for you to already be starting."

Blaise responded with a smile "It's twelve o'clock somewhere right?"

Draco shook his head "That's for drinking Blay, not fucking." Blaise looked confused "Really? You sure?"

Draco nodded "Positive." Blay looked thoughtful before shrugging in response "Eh, it's never too early." Draco merely raised an eyebrow and said "Okaay, but the day will come when there's no one left and I'll be laughing."

Blaise pouted "Ouch Dray, don't say that! Say it's not true!" Draco laughed at his antics, his laughter being cut off short when Parkinson approached them, she fiddled with the sleeves of her robes and whispered "Welcome back Draco." Draco looked at her with a neutral expression on his face yet still edging more toward disgust. "Parkinson," he answered. She flinched and casting a scared look between him and Blaise she ran off before Draco could say anymore. "Geez," Blaise responded picking up a toast to chew on "What's with her?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at him and before he could remind him of his threat to kill Parkinson, Blaise got an odd look in his eye as he set his sights on his new prey. Noticing the look in his eyes Draco followed his gaze to a blond Ravenclaw girl who was blushing at the attention she was receiving from Blaise. Draco smirked and shook his head before turning back to Blaise, "I'll be in the library catching up on my work Blay, go ahead and release the Kraken."

Blaise laughed at Draco's joke before jumping up and saying "Don't miss me too much!" he ran off to follow the Ravenclaw girl as she exited the Great Hall.

Draco shook his head once more before sighing and ignoring everybody else as he finished his breakfast. After exiting the Great Hall he came upon the empty library and grabbed a nice size table to spread his books and parchments on. He tossed out all of his books and debated on where he should start, finally he started on Transfiguration since Professor McGonagall did not care much for him and would jump at any chance to deduct points from him. He wandered down a quiet aisle of books for research to help him with the three research papers that she had assigned. Grabbing a book he opened it and started to read, he looked up at the sound of somebody clearing their throat quietly behind him. Turning around he saw Potter was the one who had cleared his throat looking very uncomfortable, he sneered "Potter? What the hell do you want?" Potter bit his lip before replying "Can I talk with you for a moment?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at his request, "Whatever Potter, if I say no then you'll just invoke the debt and talk to me anyways." Potter rolled his eyes at his statement "It's just a small talk, it's not like it's a great torment to talk to me."

"Actually, it is" Draco corrected "Talking to enemies is a great torment to me." Harry sighed running a hand through his already messy hair "Can we please just talk?"

Draco answered sarcastically "We already are but since you said please, you may continue talking to me." Harry shook his head wearily "My god, you are an insufferable git."

"Only to people I despise," Draco shot back, striding past Potter to set the book down amongst the others. Harry followed him silently muttering "You mean to everybody but Blaise."

Draco turned his head "What was that?" "Nothing," came the quick reply. Draco sat down and picked up a stack of parchments to flip through, after a couple of minutes of silence he turned back to Potter "Well? You said you wanted to talk, so talk." Draco snapped at the Golden Boy who had seemed lost in thought just staring at Malfoy. Potter shook his head out of his thoughts he had been lost in, "Er, right" he replied "Anyways, the reason I need to talk to you is, er well um I'm not doing too well in Potions."

Draco raised an eyebrow at that "And what part of that statement is supposed to surprise me?" Harry continued on deciding to ignore Draco's smart remark "So Professor Snape said that if I want to pass Potions then I need a tutor…" his voice trailed off as he finally looked directly into Draco's eyes. Draco blinked once before answering him slowly "Annnd? I care about this because why?"

Harry heaved out a heavy sigh, "So could you tu…" he was cut off with a sharp "Absolutely…not!" Harry glared at Draco who matched it with his own "You have the Mu…Granger the brains behind your little entourage, ask her!"

Harry shook his head, "She's difficult in explaining it, and besides…" his voice trailed off, Draco waited a few seconds before asking "Besides what?"

Harry had a strange look in his eye "I have a feeling that you might make a better tutor than her."

Draco smirked "While that may be true Potter, in case you haven't noticed I have a shitload of work I have to catch up on myself and, and…" his voice trailed off and picked up again at Harry's raised eyebrow "And I just don't like you." Draco finished with a flourish.

Harry took in a deep breath and counted to ten from what Draco could tell…then to twenty…then thirty…finally Harry opened his eyes and said "Fine then if you want to be like that then, Malfoy I want you to tutor me in Potions!" Draco doubled over a bit at the strength of the request that Harry's voice had inflected into the debt. "…A..alright," Draco gritted out, breathing heavily at having actually struggled against the debt.

Potter looked down at Malfoy "See now wouldn't have been better to have just given in to me when I asked nicely?"

Malfoy snapped his head up "You may make me submit to your requests," he hissed "But you will NEVER make me willingly submit to you."

Harry's eye twitched at Malfoy's statement before sighing and asking quietly "Why do you hate me so much?" Draco squared his jaw, his eyes clouding a little "I have my reasons." He answered just as quietly. "What are they?" Harry asked curiously. "Gonna force me to say it?" Draco gritted out.

Harry assessed Draco a bit more before shaking his head "No…I think I would rather wait for you to willingly tell me." "Don't hold your breath," was his response.

"Since I now have to tutor your sorry ass," Draco started, finally able to straighten up "You will work around my schedule and you will accommodate yourself to me." Harry started to open his mouth in protest which Draco quickly inputted "I have to take time out of my precious schedule to do this Potter, you're inconveniencing me." Potter closed his mouth and said muttered "Fine, so what are the days?"

Draco thought about the days before answering "Tuesdays at night in the Slytherin dorms, don't give me that look remember it's accommodation Potter and Fridays in the evenings, same place of course….except for this Friday I have somewhere I need to be." Harry tilted his head a little "What are you doing?"

"None of your business."

Harry pressed his lips together "Well…I can always make you keep the tutoring time on Friday…"

Draco snapped his head up "That's not funny Potter, I can't do it this Friday, I have plans."

"What are they?"

"I told you none of your business."

"…tutor me this…"

"Alright fine, you bastard! I'm going to Hogsmeade!"

"There now was that so hard?"

"You have no idea you arrogant prat."

Harry sat down ignoring Draco's protest of "Did I say you could sit down here?" "What do you need at Hogsmeade?" At Draco's silence he raised an eyebrow "Alright fine, I won't make you tell me…on one condition."

"What's that?" Draco asked grudgingly, Harry smiled "I go with you."

"What the fuck? Why the hell would you want to go with me?" Draco cried out in outrage, Harry shrugged "I've been wanting to go to Hogsmeade for awhile now…" "Go with your own groupies." "And haven't found anybody willing to go with me." Harry finished as if Draco never interrupted. Draco narrowed his eyes "You're lying Potter, there is always someone willing to go with you and you and I both know it."

Harry nodded slowly "Okay, nobody willing to go with me that I'm able to stand and won't see me as the Boy Who Lived." Draco thought for a few seconds "Okay fine you're screwed in that arena then, but that still doesn't explain why you would want to go with your biggest enemy to Hogsmeade."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and slumped down in his seat a bit peering at him underneath his bangs "Would you believe me if I said I don't want to be enemies anymore."

"NO," came the definite reply, "Well that's my reason, take it or leave it" Harry replied back, ignoring Draco's smartass remark of "Then I leave it." he stood up and stretched "So yes to Hogsmeade or you tell me what you're getting?" Draco glared at him a bit before muttering "Fine, BUT not one word on what you see, hear, or anything, got it?" Harry smiled nodding in agreement. "See you Friday." He turned around and to Draco it seemed like he floated out of the library. Draco shook his head in disgust at the new set of events that were unfolding. He smiled nastily 'Maybe I can shock his Gryffindor self-righteous beliefs.' He cackled a bit before finally turning back to work on his neglected Transfiguration essays.

***Friday***

Draco blinked at the fact that it seemed that Friday seemed to have rolled around too fast for his liking (A/N: hee hee! ^_^), running his hand through his soft hair he pulled on black jeans with a soft grey vest to adorn his upper body. A dark grey leather jacket that cut off at his waist completed his attire for the trip to Hogsmeade, a trip he was taking with Potter, his lips curled in disgust at the thought. He grabbed a small black satchel and adjusted the strap against his chest. He walked out and crossed the hall to enter Blaise's room "Hey Blay…HOLY SHIT! I'M SORRY!" Draco cried out as he walked in on his friend pounding a girl into his mattress.

Draco slammed the door with his hand covering his eyes and trying as desperately as he can to keep his heart rate from climbing as his mind continued to plague him with the mental images of what he had just witnessed. 'MERLIN! He was…she was…the noises he was making. Oh shit not again.' Draco grunted a bit as he failed to keep his heart rate down and transformed into a girl again. 'Dammit!' she thought as she thumped her head against the wall, 'I need to get a better handle on my heart rate. Professor Snape said if I want to keep from changing into a girl I have to learn to control my heart rate, but…that was…shit I better get out of here.' She pushed herself from the wall she was leaning against and walked down the steps to the common room.

Down there she assessed herself in the mirror to view her modified clothes since courtesy of Madame Pomfrey, her clothes kept changing to fit her as girl clothes 'it could have been worse' she thought 'she could have made sure that the clothes changed to a skirt or dress.' She had to admit that the girls clothes weren't _too_ bad, the jeans tend to just tighten themselves to mold her legs and the vest she had been wearing formed to her curves and instead of being button up in the front it had a crisscrossing of leather strings to close the vest, bunching up her breasts nicely but not too obvious. The jacket had the same fate as all her other clothes. She looked up at the sound of steps coming down the stairs, she jerked her head down when she realized it was the pale blond girl she saw in Blaise's room. She sneered at the girl through the mirror as she looked around for the exit, "Let me show you out," she said innocently. The girl looked relieved, "Really? Thank you so eeeeeeee!" the girl's sentence was abruptly put to a halt as Draco flicked her wand toward her and sent her flying out of the common room and out the door. Draco gave a throaty laugh as she strapped her wand to her right leg, she stopped abruptly when she heard a chuckle and turned to the source. Blay stood there in nothing but sweatpants, she flushed before looking back in the mirror and started to brush her hair nonchalantly. "That wasn't very nice,"Blaise commented watching Draco finish getting ready, "Some people might think you're jealous."

"Those people can kiss my ass or I can kick theirs," Draco answered, turning around to face Blaise "Since when do you start fucking girls in your room?" Blaise answered confusedly "I've shagged girls in my room before…" his voice trailed off and shrugged, suddenly avoiding her eyes "Just felt like a change."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh…okay well I'll be back in a bit."

"See you." Blaise answered staring at her retreating back.

Draco stopped short of the exit of the dorms and turned back to him "Blay?" she called back to him, "Hmmm?" he answered.

"Are you alright?" she asked, at the raising of his eyebrow she continued "It's just that it's seems you've been having sex a lot more than usual this past week and now you've even just been doing it in your room when you always opt for Hogsmeade, closets, bathrooms…sometimes my room just to piss me off, etc."

Blaise blinked "I'm not having anymore sex than usual." He replied. Draco raised her own eyebrow and listed out "Monday there was five girls, Tuesday there was 6 and you had two of them at the same time, Wednesday you had a quickie between each class, Thursday…" she was interrupted by Blaise with an "Okay, okay so maybe I've been having a little more sex than usual, but it's normal for a guy my age you know Dray?" she shook her head and said "You know if there's something bothering you I'm here for you right?"

Blaise shook his head "There's nothing wrong." He insisted his eyes closing down. Draco bit her lip and softly responded "Okay Blay, well I'll be back soon." At no response she sighed and started to make her way to the entrance of the school.

On the way there she kept her head down as she thought about Blaise's weird moods that he's had for the past week. In truth it all started the day after she and Blaise made up with each other that night in the hospital room. He was a little distant and every time he visited her everyday he would shoot up and take off after a girl all of a sudden for no reason other than needing a release as he so put it. Still lost in her thoughts she didn't realize there was someone in front of her until she bumped in to it, "Oof!" she gave a little grunt as she was met with a hard chest, a soft musky smell filled her nostrils (A/N: Think Old Spice, I love that smell makes me want to jump a guy lol!) as she breathed in the scent she suddenly realized she was sniffing in somebody's scent. She paused and looked up into the eyes of Harry Potter who was staring at her with a startled look on his face. She stepped back quickly and asked "Ready?" not bothering waiting for an answer she started to make her way outside. Potter soon followed her and fell into step with her, flushing a bit at Draco's actions against his chest. Luckily for Potter, Draco's thoughts were once again occupied by thoughts of Blaise and his weird actions the past week.

After walking most of the way over there in silence Potter finally got the courage to try and start a conversation "You seem distracted."

She muttered without skipping a beat "You don't know me well enough to be able to tell whether I'm distracted or deep in thought." Potter frowned, "It's just that you haven't said a word and I…" he was abruptly cut off when she lifted her head to glare at him "I'm sorry," she started sarcastically "your request was that you come with me to Hogsmeade, nothing about me talking to you about anything about me or my life." Potter glared at her as she pushed past him to enter the bustling street, a hurt look donning his face he followed her wordlessly.

Upon arriving in the street she looked to her left to view the darker side of the otherwise cheerful village, turning on her boot she strode over toward the darker side and paused when she realized that she was alone. She turned back to see Potter standing where she stood originally staring at her in confusion, "Scared Potter?" she taunted, "If you're too scared go ahead and stay here till I get back." Glaring at her Potter squared his shoulders and joined her at her side, "If you can handle this, then so can I." he bit out to her.

Smirking she continued on her way towards the ominous street. She kept her eyes directly in front of her, her mind set on her destination while Potter was the exact opposite of her with his eyes wandering everywhere not settling on anything and everything. He paused at a doorway that held a brightly colored flame adorning the entrance, he read the lettering to the place 'The Flame: Enter if you dare to find your desire' with wide eyes he tried to peek past the flames in an attempt to see what the place held. "Never knew you to be a voyeur" a voice drawled behind him, startled Potter turned around to see Draco smirking at him. "Er, what is this place?" Potter asked pointing at the door. She looked thoughtfully at him "You REALLY want to know?" her face breaking out in a mischievous look. Potter stared at her for a bit before shaking his head "Not when you're looking at me like that, no."

She tutted while shaking her head "Tease," she smirked again before turning around and continuing her walk to her destination, "That's the last time I stop for you Potter," She called back behind her "Next time I'm leaving your ass." She received no response, not that she was expecting any but soon heard Potter's clothes rustling behind her.

Finally they reached an old decrepit building marked with a wand that was surrounded by hands; she pushed opened the door and went inside with Potter close on her heels. Inside there was a huge array of dark colored vials with moving organs in jars with articles of clothing, glass balls ranging to a whole list of things Potter has ever seen and would have bet money that more than half of the stuff was illegal. He shook his head 'No wonder Malfoy told me to keep my mouth shut about what I see.'

Draco ignored everything that surrounded her and walked to the cash register and started to hit the bell repeatedly, "Quit with the bell would ya, Malfoy! I know it you, seeing as how you only customer I have that do that!" a scraggly voice called out, a bit of shuffling and an old man that was just as decrepit as the building came out from behind the curtain in the back. Draco snarkily answered "I'm one of your only customers you prat, now I need something ordered and you're the only one who can get it for me." The old man nodded before seeing Harry still looking around "Who that!" he demanded, narrowing his eyes in suspicion "My retarded servant," she answered smoothly laughing to herself quietly as she imagined the heated glare Potter was sending her way at her comment. The old man hesitated a bit before coming closer to Malfoy "So what you want?" he asked still keeping an eye on Potter.

Draco reached down to pull a piece of parchment from her black satchel "this," she responded handing him the folded piece of parchment. The old man put on a pair of glasses before opening the parchment up. Upon reading it he stared at Draco over the top of his glasses "This very hard to find" he answered her finally "I need time to acquire it."

"I need it by next Friday," Draco answered and continued when he started to shake his head at the request. "Money is no object." The man paused at that statement, he pursed his lips before nodding and saying "It'll be 75 galleons." She didn't miss a beat at Potter's gasp at the amount and answered promptly "Deal." She turned around and headed out the door, she paused and looked back at him "I'll see you next Friday." The old man nodded and bowed slightly at her "Thank you for your patronage." She nodded and walked out of the store.

Outside she didn't walk too far before she was bombarded with questions from Potter "What the heck are you getting that costs 75 galleons? What kind of store was it? Who was the old man?" She stopped and looked at Potter in disbelief "Did you not get what happened on our way here? I'm not sharing anything with you! Now pick up your feet and let's go!" she continued to walk, leaving Potter behind.

She shook her head, 'Since when does forcing yourself upon someone make them want to talk to you?' Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the person come up behind her and grabbed her left arm whirling her around calling out "There you are Astoria! I was looking for you!" she looked up to look into deep blue eyes before pulling back and staring at a handsome tanned man with short sandy brown hair. The guy looked as surprised as Draco did when he realized that she was not Astoria…wait Astoria? Her face adopted a look of disgust before she slapped the guy's hand off her left hand before drawing her left leg up and sending a strong side kick to the guy's gut sending him sprawling on his back. 'Ooof' he grunted as landed heavily on his back, he sat up quickly "What was that for?"

Draco looked down on him with her hands on her hips "that was for insulting me." The guy's face looked at her in confusion "When did I…"

"Julian," came a cold feminine voice behind him, he turned and look at the pale beauty dressed in ice colored robes. "Astoria," he breathed lightly. She sniffed and pointed up her nose "Please tell me that you did not mistake this, this girl as me?"

Draco snorted, "He didn't mistake me so much as insult me by calling me by your deplorable name." Astoria gazed upon her in confusion, "Do I know you?"

Draco shrugged, "Well if you don't know then all the better for me."

Astoria looked cross at her, "I am a pureblood of the highest…" Draco snorted once again "Of being the highest pain in the ass? Absolutely, no doubt about that."

Astoria turned her nose up at her "You know nothing about me."  
>"That's where you're wrong," Draco countered "We used to be engaged until I realized that I was gay and was able to get out of having to spend a life of absolute torment."<p>

Astoria's eyes widened "Draco?" she breathed softly before giggling "However did you turn into a girl? Or are you crossdressing?" Draco sneered "Just a slight incident in Potions. I gotta admit I make a better girl than you!" Astoria answered, "I doubt that very much."

"Your current boy toy thought otherwise when he thought I was you" Draco gestured to Julian who had long since gotten to his feet. "Hey, I'm no boy toy." He protested

Draco raised an eyebrow "Are you fucking her?"

"Well…yeah, damn that's quite a mouth you've got on you"

"then you're her boy toy," Draco stated "until she tires of it and goes on to her next victim." Astoria sneered softly "I'll show you who makes a better girl." She turned and saw Potter who was making his was down the path toward them with his head down. She smiled and walked softly towards Potter, "Excuse me," she whispered softly, at this Potter looked up at her in confusion and asked "Er, yeah?" Astoria smiled and asked "If I may, can I ask you a question?"

Potter nodded encouragingly, she continued "If you were to choose, which one of us would you bed?" she gestured between herself and Malfoy. Potter followed her gestured and started in surprise when he saw that Astoria was talking about Malfoy. He looked back and forth between then while Draco's face faltered a bit 'Crap!' she thought as Potter looked back and forth before looking down and shrugging before finally muttering "Her," pointing at Malfoy. She started in surprise at Potter's decision much like Astoria who looked very displeased while Julian covered his smile with his hand.

Refusing defeat, she continued "Why her? Why not me? We look more or like the same, don't we?" Potter shook his head slowly "No, not really" he answered weakly, looking very uncomfortable. "What's different and what makes her better?" Astoria demanded. Draco raised an eyebrow at that 'That's what I'd like to know too.' She thought silently waiting for Potter's answer.

Potter lifted his head to look directly into Malfoy's eyes and as if he somehow drew courage from there he took a deep breath and answered "Her hair has more silver in it, and when the light hits it just right it looks like shavings of glittering silver, your hair is more white than anything." At the first of his words Draco frowned and thought 'Really?' she brought a hand up to grasp some of her hair for inspection. Potter continued, his eyes still on Malfoy "Her eyes look more similar to yours but that's where they stop, she has more emotion, more depth, and more fire to them than yours, yours look like the frozen bottom of a lake from which there is no escape. She looks more alive and would be wild in the bedroom...and you...you look frigid making for a lousy lay." Potter finished, stepping back quickly at the furious shaking of Astoria.

Draco jeered at her "Lousy lay? HA! That's too perfect of a description of you Astoria." She continued to laugh, undaunted when Astoria rounded on her furiously. Astoria's face changed to a smile before answering sweetly "But Blaise says otherwise." That wiped the laughter and smile off of Draco's face immediately before she snarled "You're lying, you bitch."

Astoria smiled again "Oh that's right, he's your best friend isn't he? Oh dear and it looks like you didn't know that's he's been with me every night for the past week. He can't get enough of me and is always up for another round. Tell me, has he fucked you yet? Or are you not woman enough that he can't bear to touch you?" She laughed heartily at Draco's red face, before Draco snapped and backhanded her. At the force she was knocked to the ground, and as Draco moved in for the kill Potter grabbed her around the waist and hauled her away from Astoria who was being helped up by Julian. She brought a hand to her lip and pulled it away to reveal blood, eyes flashing she declared to Draco "You'll pay for that Malfoy."

"Bring it you two faced, spoiled rotten, frigid bitch!" Draco snarled, struggling against Potter's arms around her waist "I'll kick your fucking ass and fuck you up!"

Astoria shook her head "It's best to go for the indirect kill." She turned away slipping her hand through Julian. Julian's face was one of curiosity as he too started to turn away with Astoria.

"Oh and Draco?" Astoria called out, stopping in her tracks "Be sure to tell Blaise I said hi." She smiled darkly before turning away for good and walking away. Draco stopped fighting when Astoria was out of sight her chest heaving as she thought of the many ways she was going to destroy that pureblooded witch. She tried to move and realized that she was still entrapped in Potter's arms. She turned her head to stare at him "Potter? You can let go of me now." Potter looked a bit sheepish at her statement and released her albeit reluctantly though.

Draco smoothed out her clothes before running a hand through her hair before remembering Potter's words. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow "Glittering silver, Potter? Really?"

Potter flushed and looked down "It's what I could think of at the time." He muttered. Draco rolled her eyes and answered "Whatever, we gotta go." She started her walk back toward the lighter side of Hogsmeade with Potter once again following her closely.

Potter asked quietly "Do you really think she's lying?" Draco closed her eyes, knowing what Potter was talking about "He wouldn't touch her with a ten foot broomstick," she hissed angrily "He's told me time and again that she reminds him too much of…someone he doesn't like." She finished. Potter shrugged and said "But it seems that she's his type and no offense or anything but when you turn out the lights it helps them to perform better."

Draco snapped back "How would you know what his type is? You don't even know him."

Potter shot back "I don't have to know him to see what kinds of girls he's been going after lately and I would have thought it was pretty obvious!"

"Shut up Potter!" Draco finally shouted, she turned to face him directly "I will hear no more bad talk about Blaise or I promise you debt or no debt I will kick your ass seven ways till Sunday."

Potter flushed an angry red "You always stick up for the git! It's like he can never do any wrong in your eyes."

"He's my best friend, of course I will always stick up for him no matter what!" Draco retorted, her hands clenching into fists.

"The guy is a manwhore everybody says so!" Potter finally snapped, eyes flashing Draco flung her fist and caught Potter on the side of his cheek, "Fuck what everybody says, I don't care about them" Draco answered vehemently. Turning back to her quietly Potter set his jaw angrily before stomping away from her. Draco watched him go with loathing in her eyes at his back, she waited a few minutes before taking a few relaxing breaths and headed in the same direction as Potter.

Back at the castle, they parted their separate ways, Potter heading upstairs and Draco heading downstairs. Upon entering the common room, she headed straight for Blaise's room and paused for a second at the door remembering what had happened earlier. She pressed her ear to the door for a minute before deeming it safe to enter. "Blay?" she called out quietly, at no answer she opened the door fully to reveal that it was empty with her friend nowhere in sight. She sighed and thought 'I'll talk to him tomorrow.' She turned away and went back to her room, her thoughts trailing back to how Blaise was acting to Potter's words about him as well. She closed her eyes and turned to her side on her bed, 'It's not true,' she thought before sleep overtook her.

***The next morning***

Draco was awoken out of his sleep by a loud banging on his door, confused he got up and looked at the time 6:30 AM, oh somebody was gonna get an ass kicking he thought viciously as he jerked his door open. Pansy stood there wide eye and in shock, she was trembling as Draco stared at her in confusion "Parkinson," he growled "You'd better have a good reason for waking me up so…"

"Blaise was arrested!" Pansy interrupted.

Draco stopped at her words, his eyes widening he replied "What? What for?" Pansy's next words made his blood chill.

"For the rape of Astoria Greengrass."

Dangerousgirl: Dun dun dunnnn! Next chapter is gonna get a bit hot and heavy between Draco and Harry…how? Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. In the meantime please R&R ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Dangerousgirl: I'VE BEEN UP SINCE MIDNIGHT TYPING OUT THIS CHAPTER….BETTER APPRECIATE IT. Looks like everybody's desperate for this next chapter of switching gender so without further ado, here is the update. There is an M level scene in here and a miiiild mild, mild attempt at rape here. So just so you be forewarned it has m/m scenes in here

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

Chapter 12:

Draco walked as fast as he possibly could toward the Headmaster's office, after yelling several different sweets at the gargoyle he was finally granted entry (gumdrop). He raised his fist to bang on the door as he approached it when it opened by itself to reveal Dumbledore who was staring at Draco in slight amusement at his surprise.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore started, "I knew you'd be arriving here soon when you heard the news about your friend. Come in."

Draco stared at the Headmaster warily as he stepped into his office. "Professor Dumbledore," he started turning to him "Blaise didn't do it, I know him and he isn't capable of it."

Dumbledore looked somber as he stared at Draco, "I'm afraid it is out of my hands," he replied "They will be transferring him to a cell at Azkaban where he will wait there until trial." Draco's face blanched at the news "But surely he has already declared his innocence and challenged that bitch's claim?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the curse word however decided to ignore it and answered "He has no recollection of last night and is unable to challenge."

Draco raised his head up high "Then I challenge" Dumbledore blinked at his statement clear of any hesitation "Mr. Malfoy, are you sure you want to…"

"Yes!" Draco insisted "I, Draco Malfoy, under the pureblood name of Malfoy hereby challenge the validity of the claim against Blaise Zabini from Astoria Greengrass and demand that Blaise remain here under security till I find evidence contrary to Astoria's claim."

Dumbledore looked oddly proud at Draco's statement the twinkling returning back to his eyes a bit "Ah, friendship, well I will go ahead and make the arrangements to keep Mr. Zabini here for today. You, however young Malfoy have a long day ahead of you to find that evidence."

Draco nodded at his words, already lost in thought of how he was going to be able to save his friend. Bowing slightly and stiffly he walked out of the office and headed toward the Great Hall to eat some breakfast to gather his strength.

Upon entering the Great Hall a huge hush fell among the entire room as everybody turned to see Draco at the entrance. Holding his head high he walked past the tables and sat down at the Slytherin table where he started to put a plate together. He ignored the whispering of everybody around him as they talked about Blaise

"Git deserves it…"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later…"

"Makes me wonder if it really is the first time he's done it…"

"Probably have been lots of girls that he's forced…"

Forcing himself to eat he ignored the whispers that came even from his own house, after eating he got up and headed toward the exit. He paused at the exit and turned to everyone, eyes blazing he flipped them all the bird "Fuck all of you, and you can all kiss my ass! Blaise is innocent!" before turning around and storming off ignoring Professor McGonagall's admonishment to him and deducting points from Slytherin.

Storming downstairs he slammed open the door to Blaise's room to start pulling open drawers and rifling through papers. He was still at it when Snape entered his doorway his chest heaving "Is it true?" he asked quietly at first. Draco barely glanced at him and said "If you're talking about Blaise then the answer is no, if you're talking about my challenge then the answer is yes, if you meant my flipping off everybody and cussing at them, then abso-fucking-lutely!"

"I refer to your sudden challenge against Greengrass!" Snape snapped at Draco "You just charged headlong without getting the whole story and now your family name is in jeopardy…" he was cut off by Draco

"I don't need to hear the fucking whole story, I know it's not true when it's about Blaise raping a girl, enough said and I know without a doubt he's innocent so my family name is safe." He finished throwing parchment to the ground as it failed to provide him with the information he needed.

Snape shook his head "For your sake, I hope you're right."

"For Blaise's sake," Draco corrected "I hope I can find the evidence in time."

Snape didn't bother to answer and instead opted to leave him alone. Draco continued to destroy Blaise's room in search of any communication between him and Astoria. He started to search along all the hidden crevices and departments that Blaise kept hidden inside his room. Hours later, Draco slumped to the floor in despair as he failed to find anything between Astoria and Blaise. He thought of other possibilities of how they could have gotten together, he closed his eyes and thought back on his friend and the last day he saw him…

***Flashback***

"_Since when do you start fucking girls in your room?" Blaise answered confusedly "I've shagged girls in my room before…" his voice trailed off and shrugged, suddenly avoiding her eyes "Just felt like a change."_

_Fast forward_

_"Are you alright?" she asked, at the raising of his eyebrow she continued "It's just that it's seems you've been having sex a lot more than usual this past week and now you've even just been doing it in your room when you always opt for Hogsmeade, closets, bathrooms…sometimes my room just to piss me off, etc."_

Remembering this, his eyes flew open and he straightened up 'That's it!' he finally figured out 'He's been fucking her at Hogsmeade, and that's why he's been fucking girls in his room. He didn't want to risk seeing Astoria there and having the girl's gossip about it around the school where it would have eventually got to me.' He got up and started to pace around the room, 'I need to get into Hogsmeade, dammit I wish I accepted Blaise's offer on showing me how to sneak out undetected.' Biting his lip he thought 'What if I can't get out? I won't be able to save Blaise.' Shaking his head furiously he decided 'No, I absolutely will not let that happen! I just have to figure something out. Think Draco, there must be something in my head worth remembering.' He thought long and hard as he stared down at an old picture of him and Blaise having a snowball fight at Blaise's mansion. His mind clicked at an old memory of snowballs, 'Of course,' he thought. 'Potter!' he turned on his heel and opted to change for the night out before visiting the Gryffindor.

***Harry POV***

"Er Ron?" he asked quietly, "Hmmm?" Ron answered trying to finish the Transfiguration essay. "What's this thing that people keep talking about Malfoy's challenge to Greengrass?"

Ron looked up in surprise "Oh blimey, Harry I keep forgetting that you wouldn't know this stuff." He sat up on his bed and crossed his legs underneath him.

"Pureblood wizards have age old tradition, much like the wizard debt between you and the ferret, however in this case when a pureblood accuses another pureblood like in this example of rape, the charges are immediate and the accused can go immediately to jail until trial, unless the accused challenges the accuser. When that happens it falls to between both of them being administered Veritaserum and the truth comes out. However, in this case though, Zabini is unable to challenge his accuser because he has no recollection of last night, since he was unable to challenge, Greengrass would have won automatically. HOWEVER! Malfoy threw a wrench in there by challenging Greengrass on behalf of Zabini, but when he challenged her claim he put himself and his family's name at great risk by doing that. Because he is not the accused, it falls on him to bring the burden of proof of clearing Zabini's name; Greengrass is now under no obligation of having to submit to an administration of veritaserum."

Potter stared at Ron in awe, "W…what happens if Malfoy fails?" Potter finally asked, Ron answered with a smile "He destroys his family's name and honor, they will be stripped of everything."

"Mr. Potter?" a voice called out from a portrait, they turned and looked at the figure "You have a guest who wants to speak with you."

Potter nodded, "Thank you, I'll be right there." He turned back to Ron who went back to writing his essay. Before exiting he turned back to Ron, "You know," he said quietly "He must really believe in Zabini to be willing to destroy his family's name. Makes you think if he really cares about his family's name when his friend is in trouble." He ignored Ron's confused face and walked out of the room.

Harry traipsed downstairs and ignoring everybody there he exited the Gryffindor dorms to see his visitor, he stopped cold at who it was "Malfoy…" he whispered.

***Draco's POV***

After finally bullying some first year Gryffindors to show him where the entrance was for the Gryffindor dorms, he started to pester the fat lady to let Harry Potter know that he has a visitor and he needs to talk to him. Shivering in his cloak with its hood up over his head he started to pace back and forth in front of the portrait. Upon hearing the portal open he turned his head to look at Potter who had finally stepped outside, Potter's eyes widened "Malfoy," he whispered before hardening his eyes "What do you want?"

Draco ignored his angry words and walked up to him "I need your help." He replied, holding his breath as he waited for Potter's reaction to his request. The result was almost instant; Potter curled his lips before spatting out "Oh NOW you want my help? Wow, so nice to hear that from you considering you've been such an asshole to me all this time! When it comes to your friend now it's all 'I need your help?' Screw you Malfoy!" Potter turned to head back inside when Malfoy's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Potter looked behind him and said "Let go!"

Malfoy shook his head, biting his lip he said "I know I have been an asshole to you, but we've both been that way with each other for years. I don't want to debate with you, and I'm running out of time so please I know I'm already in your debt and I have no right to ask this of you but for my friend I am begging you to please help me save him. I will do anything you ask of me, anything without having to invoke the wizard debt to make me do it, I swear! I don't want to lose my best friend!" He kept his head bowed down as he cried out the last statement. Potter stood there in stunned silence at the length Malfoy would go to, to save his friend. With jealousy curling in his stomach at their relationship he sighed and muttered, "You hate me so much, why would you want my help when you feel that way about me?" Malfoy answered shakily "When it comes to my friend, my feelings for him trump how I feel about everybody else and I am willing to set aside my personal feelings for his sake."

Potter shook his head "How can you be sure that he didn't do it? You thought that he would never touch Astoria but we found that he has been fucking her."

Malfoy's eyes flashed "I may have been wrong about whom he fucks but I know without a doubt he would never rape a girl EVER! I would believe murder of him before rape and that's because I would be the one he called to help him move the damn body!"

Potter regarded him for a few seconds before finally relenting and asking "Alright you win, what do you need from me?"

Malfoy looked up at him in surprise, relief etched in his face at Potter's agreement; he straightened up and said "I need you to sneak me into Hogsmeade without being detected."

Potter raised an eyebrow "What makes you think I'm capable of doing that?"

Malfoy shook his head "I'm not stupid Potter, I remember in third-year when I saw your floating head at Hogsmeade at the Shrieking Shack with Granger and Weasley. I don't care about what happened then and I won't say a word to anybody about it, but I don't know where the secret passageways are."

Potter looked at him in confusion, "Didn't Blaise ever show you?"

Malfoy shook his head "He tried once, but it's never been my cup of tea to sneak into Hogsmeade just to find a warm body to bed for the night. So I had declined" Potter flushed at his statement, trying desperately to hold back images.

Potter nodded and said "I can take you, but I'm going with you."

Malfoy frowned "Why? It's my problem and you don't need to get involved." Potter rolled his eyes "I have my reasons," he responded, he turned and said "Let me just grab a jacket and then we'll go."

"Wait!" Malfoy called out grabbing him once again; Potter looked back and asked "What?" Malfoy didn't respond as he tried to assess Potter's body up and down in his pajamas. "Just go ahead and get your jacket," he responded instead, releasing him. Potter cocked an eyebrow before heading back in; upon reentering the tower he grabbed the Marauder's map and his invisibility cloak before stuffing them inside his oversized jacket pocket. Ignoring everybody else, he exited quickly and met up with Malfoy again who was currently holding onto his wand deep in thought.

"Let's go," Potter said, snapping Malfoy out of his thoughts, he turned and nodded at Potter as they started along the corridor. When Potter produced the map to make sure the coast is clear, he saw Malfoy glance at it curiously but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut about it.

When he saw Filch walk away from the secret passageway he nodded to Malfoy and said "Coast is clear, let's go" they hurried along the hallway and Potter motioned for Malfoy to enter first before he followed suit. Inside, they produced their wands and softly called out "Lumos." With their wands lit, Potter led Malfoy along the passageway before they finally approached the trap door underneath the store. "Through this door is Hogsmeade," Harry whispered to Malfoy who nodded silently underneath his hood. "Ready?"

"No wait!" Malfoy insisted, tugging on Potter's sleeve. At Potter's turned look to him he whispered "The place that we're going is the darkened alley of Hogsmeade, to keep them from harassing you, you must look like you belong there."

Potter raised an eyebrow "Is that why you were staring at me?"

Malfoy nodded "Your pajamas will get you killed most likely, but I can help with that." With the flick of his wand over Potter's bottoms to transform them, Potter yelped lightly when they changed into leather pants clinging tightly over everything his body had to offer, Potter resisted the urge to yelp again when another flick of Malfoy's wand over his top transformed it to a deep red silk shirt that opened up to show a great deal of his chest. With one last flick over Potter's face, he repaired his eyesight temporarily to get rid Potter's dependence of the glasses for the night and dark eyeliner lined Potter's eyes to make the emerald fire of his eyes stand out more than ever. Potter shifted uncomfortably in the boots that the leather pants were tucked into before looking up at Malfoy and asking "How do I look?"

Malfoy gazed at him in surprise "Huh," he muttered "You actually have a figure underneath those robes; you should dress like that more often." He reached down and picked up Potter's jacket transformed now into a black cloak to cover himself until the need arrived to uncloak himself. Climbing up the ladder, they snuck out of the building undetected and started to trek their way back into the darkened version of Hogsmeade.

Potter shivered a little at the gust of wind that came out of nowhere, Malfoy glanced at him mistaking his shiver for something else "You know you don't have to stay here Potter," he started lightly as Potter turned to look at him "I'd understand if you want to leave."

"And leave you here?" Potter asked, Malfoy shook his head "I need to do this." "Then I'm staying with you." Potter finished firmly, walking ahead of Malfoy. Malfoy stared at him a bit before following suit.

Once they were deep in the alley, Malfoy searched for the spot where he had encountered the bitch. Walking along he recognized the place where he kicked the guy Julian to the ground "Let's see," he muttered walking over the spot where Julian had sprawled, "He was looking up at me this way and she came up from _behind_ him so she must have come from…here!" Malfoy called out as he finally found the Hotel Inn that Greengrass must have been staying at. Potter hurriedly joined him as he entered the Hotel. Inside, Malfoy walked up to the innkeeper who glanced between him and Potter, "5 sickles an hour, one galleon if you want the whole night by the look of your partner." Potter flushed furiously at the statement while Malfoy chose to ignore it and instead said "How about 10 galleons for information?" The innkeepers head jerked up as Malfoy dropped the gold coins on the counter. He shifted his eyes left and right before waving his hand away and all 10 coins disappeared. "Whattaya want to know?" he mumbled, "A witch by the name of Astoria Greengrass, about 5'2", long white/blond hair with grey eyes, looks frigid, has she been here?"

The innkeeper chuckled "Oh, yeah been here every night with a tall dark handsome bloke, been renting a room for at least six hours each time."

Malfoy took in a sharp breath at the information, "What happened last night?"

The innkeeper frowned, not at the question but at the memory it brought up "Ay now that was a little different than all the other nights, she came in as usual with the bloke but there was another bloke who was carrying him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. Little missus said he was drunk and the bloke was kind enough to bring him up to his room. After that I didn't see anything else."

"The guy you saw,"Malfoy leaned forward "Did he have blue eyes, tanned face and short sandy brown hair.

The innkeeper shook his head "Nope, wasn't that bloke, he's actually a very decent fellow. No the bloke who was with them is a really nasty little git who goes by the name of Thor. He's tall with black scraggly hair and black eyes can't miss him really, he tends to snatch partners who are dancing together from The Flame and bring them here to have his way with them all night long." At this information Malfoy drew back and nodded his appreciation at the innkeeper "Thank you," he said as he dropped a bag of galleons on the counter. He turned and walked out the door; outside he closed his eyes and set his sights on The Flame. "Malfoy?" came the quiet voice of Potter who stayed silent during the entire questioning; Malfoy turned his head to acknowledge Potter. "I'm sorry," he finally said to Malfoy, Malfoy nodded silently before turning back and saying "Looks like you're gonna find out about this place after all Potter."

"What is it about?" Potter asked in wonder at the door, "Just like it says," Malfoy answered quietly "You enter when you want to find out your desire, but deep down it's really for gays who don't wish to be found out by other members of the wizard community." Potter started at the revealed information, "You still want to go?" Malfoy asked again, Potter swallowed nervously and answered "Yes, I may have never done this before but I don't mind blokes."

Blinking Malfoy looked at Potter in surprise, he turned away and said "I never suspected…you're friends don't know, do they?" Potter grunted in agreement "They know I fancy girls…just not that I also fancy blokes."

Malfoy nodded before continuing "Then this will make it easier than me trying to find a dance partner." Potter started in surprise, "Er, I don't know how to dance."

"I know, I've seen you dance at the yuletide ball," Malfoy answered, he took his hand and said "It'll be fine, just follow my lead, we have to put on a show that'll make Thor try and snatch me."

"Why you?" Potter asked, "Because I need to gather the evidence myself," Malfoy responded still pulling Potter alongside him. "I'll pretend to be helpless, shut it Potter" at Potter's snort of disbelief at the thought of Malfoy pretending to be helpless "And when he has me in the room, I'll get him to confess to what he did to Blaise. Got it?" Harry nodded in agreement and tried to concentrate on everything else but Malfoy's hand still in his.

Once inside they paid the wizard in the front and gave up their cloaks to him for safe keeping, Harry stared in amazement when Malfoy finally revealed what he had been wearing under his cloak, with leather pants not entirely unlike Potter's encasing his legs while his boots actually reached up to mid-thigh, he wore a tight leather vest zipped up in the front, his forearms encased in leather straps. Malfoy looked back at Potter's stare and said "Quit staring Potter, you'll make it obvious that you're not used to me." Potter shook his thoughts out of his head before taking Malfoy's hand again.

Together they walked down the stairs to a huge underground basement bathed in a soft red light, couches along the side of the walls with various poles around to hold up the foundation of the building. At the far wall was a nice long bar with a variety of drinks and in the middle of the huge floor was multiple bodies dancing seductively to the rhythmic beat of the music. Potter looked around as much as he could before he was pulled along by Malfoy who pulled them toward the bar. He saw Malfoy shout something at the bartender and raising two fingers before the bartender nodded and produced two shot glasses and poured what looked like 'Firewhiskey' into the glasses.

Taking both glasses, Malfoy turned to Potter and handed him a glass, "Here" he called out loudly into Potter's ear "This will help you relax and loosen up."

Potter nodded and followed Malfoy's example by tossing back the drink in one gulp, coughing and sputtering he pounded his chest as what felt like liquid fire went down his throat. "You okay?" Malfoy asked looking at him in concern, eyes watering Potter nodded silently. Malfoy looked a little relieved before pulling back and monitored the dance floor. He found a clearing among the dancing bodies and motioned to Potter to follow him. As they crossed the dance floor, Malfoy turned around abruptly and put his hands on Potter's waist, at Potter's jump he brought his mouth close to him "Relax, or this won't work!" Potter took in a deep breath and nodded, the effects of the alcohol already working their magic in loosening him up. Malfoy saw the effects reflected in Potter's eyes before nodding himself and brought Potter closer to him. Potter tightened his jaw at the close proximity his body was with Malfoy's but then thought 'What the hell? Might as well take advantage of it since we have to act like lovers' he brought his hand up to cup Malfoy's cheek and when there was no change in his demeanor, Harry stroked his cheek softly finally causing a very slight widening of the eyes in Malfoy.

Harry smirked softly before closing the distance between their bodies and pulled them tightly together, at this action Malfoy's eyes closed and he groaned softly, whether it was for real or it was acting Potter didn't know. What he did know, was that he himself was not acting. Slowly grinding each other's body to the heat of the music he pushed Malfoy up against a pole, at his actions Malfoy's eyes flew open at the sudden dominance Potter displayed. He arched his back into Potter and whispered in his ear "You should drink Firewhiskey more often if it helps you loosen up this much."

Potter didn't respond as he pushed Malfoy back into the pole and started to slowly unzip his vest, "Ah, ah ahhh!" Malfoy waggled a finger at Potter, before shoving both hands onto his chest and pushing Potter away to fall into a couch. Eyes dancing he straddled Potter and nipping slightly at his ear he whispered "I'm not so easy a person to be dominated; I'm usually the one who dominates." Potter shivered at the close contact of Malfoy's groin to his, he growled into Malfoy's ear "Then prove it…Draco."

Draco smiled softly at the sudden use of his first name, but wiped it away from his face when he pulled back to face Potter. He smirked mischievously and started to rock back and forth grinding himself into Potter's lap. He perked his head up at the sound of a song coming up and smirked down at Potter and leaned forward "Please keep your hands to yourself and do what the dancer wants." He said softly and laughed when Potter remembered those words from more than a week ago. Potter smiled and answered "I'll try but we're not in school anymore, so I'm not sure I'll follow the rules this time around."

Malfoy smirked in response and intertwined his hands together at the back of Potter's neck and started to ride Potter even better by using his neck as leverage. Potter gasped loudly at the long friction ride Draco was now doing, he clenched his hands tightly by his sides in an effort to keep to the rules but he was barely hanging on by a thread. Malfoy looked at Harry's hands curiously and smirked wondering how far he could push him before he broke the rules. He lessened his gyrating into Potter and slipped one of his hands off Potter and slipped it underneath the red shirt Potter was wearing, he palmed Potter's chest fully and slid it over a hardened nipple. "Guh!" was the only word Potter was able to stress out at Malfoy's ministrations, Malfoy raised an eyebrow and thought of stepping up his game to drive Potter out of his mind. His mind momentarily had forgotten what they were doing here in the first place, as his hand traveled down past Potter's chest and continued its way to the front of Potter's pants. Harry's breath grew ragged as he could feel every inch of where Malfoy was touching him, he pushed upward in an attempt to get Malfoy to cup him but Malfoy jerked his hand out of the way, "Aarghhhh!" he cried out finally snapping, his hands shot out to Malfoy, one of them cupping his ass and squeezing it thoroughly while his other hand grabbed the back of Malfoy's neck and brought them closer "Stop…teasing me!" Potter growled, looking deep into Malfoy's shimmering silver eyes.

Malfoy threw his head back and said "But Potter! That's what lap dances are…they leave the person wanting more." He made to get off Potter but Potter held him down and pleaded "Please!"

Malfoy took pity on him and sat back down on him, when Potter slowly released him except for his ass, he bent down and started to lick a long line down his chest towards his leather pants, slipping down he rolled his eyes up at Potter who continued to stare at him with heat…and something else Malfoy wasn't aware of. Malfoy nudged the bulge in his pants with his nose softly before finding the zipper with his teeth and started to slowly pull it down when all of a sudden he was jerked to his feet from behind. Panicking a bit he made a grab for Potter who had leaned forward to catch his arms, but the person bodily picked up Malfoy forcibly breaking their hold on each other. As Malfoy was swung over somebody's shoulder he looked up to see catcalling and whistling as the other patrons of the club called out "Picked another beauty haven't you Thor?"

'Thor?' he thought as he tried to lift himself off against the broad back of his snatcher. However he was pushed back down as he heard Potter crying "Hey, let go of him! He's with me!"

Malfoy could hear a grumbling laugh "Sorry man, but this silver haired beauty is with me now, aren't you sweetie?" before a slap was administered on his ass, Malfoy hissed at the contact and vowed vengeance on the brute who dared touch him like that.

"I said…oof" Potter's rant was cut short when Thor drove a boot hard into his gut forcing him back into the couch clutching his stomach in pain. "Don't hurt him please! I'll come with you quietly, if you don't hurt him anymore!" Malfoy cried out in a soft pitiful voice. Thor sneered "You hear that? He'll come quietly with me; try to get him back again and I won't be so nice." With those words he turned around and walked off with Malfoy in turn. Malfoy raised his head to stare at Potter who was gritting his teeth hard against the pain while staring back at Malfoy.

"Are you alright?" someone crouched down next to Potter, when Malfoy disappeared up the stairs Potter nodded his head slowly "I will be." He muttered, "Here, drink this" a small shot glass full of red liquid was handed to him, Potter grabbed it wearily before tossing it back with a grunt of thanks. A warm smoothing feeling coursed down his throat and filled his stomach, the pain went away…only to be replaced with a deep hunger, longing…and insatiable lust. With clouded eyes he got up and followed where Thor had taken off with what belonged to him.

***Hotel inn***

The innkeeper jumped in his seat when the door banged open to reveal Thor with yet another body for the night. He jumped up and said "Good evening, Mr. Thor the usual?"

Thor grunted "Yeah, I got me a rare one too!" he laughed heartily slapping his hand against the hostage's ass. It took everything the innkeeper had not to grimace at what was going to happen to the poor lad. As Thor walked past, he looked in surprise at who the poor sod was, it was the silver hair Adonis who was asking questions about Thor. With his silver eyes flashing he brought a finger to his lips in a shushing motion to the innkeeper, the innkeeper gave a small smile before nodding in agreement to the young lad's request. He sat down on his chair and put earphones in his ear so as to be able to say he didn't hear Thor's cries for help.

Once inside the room, Thor dumped Malfoy on the bed who instantly curled up in the bed.

"Please don't hurt me," the figure whimpered pathetically, "Don't fight me and I won't" he answered swiftly removing his shirt and pants. He got on the bed and hovered over the figure "You right beautiful you are, you sort of remind me of a girl I met last night, probably the male version of her."

The figure stopped shivering long enough to peek up at him "I know her, she's my sister." Thor paused and guffawed loudly "that little frigid bitch is your sister? You tell your sister, that she right crazy she is, asking me to bring that handsome bloke into the room and smack her around a bit. I wanted the bloke for myself but she had paid me two galleons to spike his drink bring him here and smack her around to show bruises. So you're her brother eh? Well let's see if you'll be better than her." Finishing the conversation he reached underneath the victim's arms to grasp the vest before ripping it open, he cried out "NO! Please stop!" Thor growled before slapping him across the cheek "Shut up!"

Instantly he fell silent before slowly turning his head back toward Thor his face devoid of any fear he had before "Fucking wanker, I told you please didn't I? Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you some manners." Was all Thor heard before a fist started to fly to his face.

Harry POV

He walked into the Hotel Inn to find the innkeeper still in his seat who merely answered his unasked question "Room 2C." before going back to reading the newspaper. Harry stormed upstairs to take back what was his when he heard terrible crashing going about in room 2C. Running the rest of the way he opened the door to reveal a demolished room with the bed upturned, the mirror broken with the dresser broken down to twigs, huge cracks in the wall where it looked like somebody was repeatedly thrown into it and a female Draco straddling her abductor while hitting him repeatedly with her fist, all the while saying "Now what do you do when someone says please?"

Thor cried out pitifully "I do what they ask….please stop, I can't take no more! I'll do what you want!"  
>"Damn right you will!" Draco snarled before pulling a portkey from the back of her pants and pressed it into him saying "Take this and go now, you'll be staying there until someone gets your statement." Thor nodded fast, happy to finally be able to get away from the even crazier bitch. He took the portkey and with a swoosh disappeared from the room.<p>

Draco looked up to see Potter and panting from the exertion of beating the shit out of Thor, her vest still ripped from Thor's hands however at her transformation a black lacy bra covered her breasts as her chest heaved for air she replied "Potter, how sweet, you were worried?"

Potter shook his head slowly and responded "I know you can take care of yourself, I just came to get back what's mine."

Draco frowned slightly looking around "I don't remember him taking anything of yours. What was it?" she asked looking back at Potter who had stepped fully into the room before answering her with "You." He said while kicking the door shut.

Dangerousgirl: ^_^ please R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Dangerousgirl: Sex scene! Sex scene! Unfortunately this first one will be m/f, really sorry about that guys. But don't worry, this story is FAR, FAR, FAR from over so please enjoy this next chapter! ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

Chapter 13:

Draco frowned slightly looking around "I don't remember him taking anything. What was it?" She asked looking back at Potter who had stepped fully into the room before answering her with "You." He said while kicking the door shut.

Draco's eyes widened at the darkened eyes of Potter as he stalked to where she was currently still kneeling on the floor, she scrambled up hastily as he drew near and backed away from him. Holding her hands up she asked "Potter? What's gotten into you?" Potter stopped his advance on her briefly before continuing with a short reply "Nothing."

"To hell there's not." She snapped, trying to read his face as he got closer. "Did you take something? Were you given something? Was it the Firewhiskey?" She squeaked the last question as Potter finally pushed her up against the wall. He stopped to think for a minute before finally nodding "Small shot glass with red liquid in it."

Draco groaned loudly at the revelation "That was cupiditas ionsatiabilis, insatiable lust potion, extremely powerful."

"And?" Potter asked, trailing his hands up and down her sides, she answered trying hard not shiver at his wandering hands "It won't go away until you…er…fully release." She blushed furiously at her words.

Potter cocked an eyebrow and said "Is that all?" before leaning down and quickly capturing her lips with his. "Mmph!" she grunted out at the unexpected lips on her, she tried to push Potter away desperately but he grabbed her hands in his and held on tight. She forced her head away from the kiss and whispered "Potter, you're under the influence of a potion, try and get ahold of yourself and…" she was cut off when Potter answered shortly "No, I don't want to try." She looked back at him and said "I don't want to hurt you."

Potter answered with "We both know that you can but you won't, you probably feel that me coming under the influence is partly your fault."

Draco bit her lip at his statement knowing that what he said was true, "It was my fault. I let you come with me when I should have come alone" "Then help me take care of this," Potter replied softly whispering into her mouth.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she answered, "Alright, in the end though don't blame me." She managed to get out before Potter recaptured her lips again in a sweet kiss. After a minute of feeling each other's lips against each other Harry's tongue flicked out along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she shyly consented to and allowed his tongue to enter and massage her tongue with it. Tilting her head some more to deepen the kiss, she brought her hands up to entangle her fingers in his hair, a bit surprised that while all this time it looked like a mess, it was actually pretty soft and free of tangles. Harry cupped her face in his hands softly as he started to kiss her more fiercely and desperately as if he was trying to take in all of her. They broke apart to breathe and she hissed softly when Potter started to kiss down her neck and stopping where her neck met her shoulder curve he gave it a lick before biting down and sucking furiously at the skin. She cried out in ecstasy at his actions tightening her fingers in his hair. Her throat tightened and her breath labored when she felt his hands start to wander. His left hand cupped her ass, while the other one traveled upward towards her chest where the vest laid open. Potter pulled his head back a bit to gaze upward at Draco, when he moved his hand to cup her breast over the bra, she moaned softly in response and encourage Potter to continue. He massaged the breast firmly before dipping his fingers in and pulling the bra down to expose both her breasts. Keeping his gaze up at her, he knelt down a little more to take in one of the breasts in his mouth while kneading the other with his hand. She mewled at the sensation Potter was pulling out of her, she squeezed her eyes shut when Potter continued to pull and suck on her breasts.

"Look at me," Potter whispered, his voice filled with lust. Draco hesitantly opened her eyes to see Potter still staring at her, her own face filled in amazement she searched his eyes to see them still filled with lust, but there was an emotion that kept eluding her to identify.

Biting her tongue she reluctantly pulled Potter to full standing position and pushed him back against the wall, he grinned at her actions and said "You can be either gender and you're still dominate."

She smirked, "My personality hardly changes at the switching and luckily for you neither does my mouth."

Potter retorted, distracted in talking with her from noticing what she was doing with his zipper when she kneeled down in front of him "You mean when you talk crudely or…holy mother of god!" he threw his head back when he finally realized what she meant, as she took engulfed his entire manhood into her mouth. She hummed in appreciation at the size of Potter's cock, she proceeded to lick, suck pull his shaft while he choked out expletives that she never thought the Gryffindor even knew. She brought a hand up to massage his balls when he snapped and gripping her hair tightly started to fuck her mouth furiously. Luckily she liked this kind of rough treatment and took it all in stride and allowed Potter to slam his cock repeatedly faster and faster when he gave out a cry and spilled his release into her mouth. She pulled back and wiped any excess semen from her mouth as she gazed up at Potter's state and admired her handiwork of producing such a look of debauchery on his handsome face…'handsome?' where did that thought come from?

She looked down to see that while he had a release, it was still hard and realized that the amount he had taken was going to have to take more than that to dispel. She released a ragged breath before reaching up and grabbing Potter's silk shirt she dragged him down to the floor to join her. Pushing him on his back she straddled his waist while he eyed her with the same look in his eyes, she long since gave up trying to read the other emotion and whispered "You still have a good amount of the potion in your bloodstream, we're going to have to keep going. Are you alright with this?" He nodded fervently while her eyes looked a little sad at this for some reason, "Why do you look so sad?" he asked bringing his hand up to cup her chin.

She looked down and shook her head "Because this is rape, and you don't know what you're relenting to." Potter gazed at her some more in confusion "You can't rape the willing."

She whispered "That's the potion talking, and it's not right for me to be doing this to you especially when you're not in your right state of mind. It's me for Merlin's sake! You should be disgusted at this situation!"

Potter shook his head "I can never be disgusted with you, I want this so bad!" She closed her eyes and said "I'll hold you to those words when you cry rape later on."

She unbuckled Potter's leather pants and grabbing hold of the edges including his boxers and peeled them off to bunch them at his ankles. She moved her hands to unbuckle her pants but Potter stopped her by sitting up and whispering "Allow me," before taking over and shoving her pants down, he brought his hand up to cup her fully, she threw head back as he started to rub back and forth between her legs. He coaxed her to straddle his waist again, all the while pushing her panties to the side to slip a finger through her entrance, she bit her lip and clung for dear life on Harry's shoulders, he inserted another finger into her and started to pump furiously until she came with a cry and draped herself over him trying to regain her breathing. He shifted her hips down while she was recovering to press his member over her heavily moistened region and softly started to push himself into her entrance. She bit his shoulder and let go while trying to inform him that while she was by no means a virgin as a boy, as a girl however was a different story when without warning Harry let his senses go and sheathed himself fully into her by slamming into her, she let out a scream so loud he stopped what he was doing "Are you alright?" he asked trying to look at her face.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" she cried out, he took her words at face value and never stopped again as he proceeded to pound her mercilessly all the while she bit, sucked, scratched Potter everywhere as he cupped her ass to pull it down to meet his cock as he thrusted upward. Their grunts and groans grew faster and faster as they both started to reach their climax, she whispered "I'm gonna…" while he barely groaned out "Coming!" At their releases they slumped toward the floor, their energy drained completely with Draco shaking on top of Potter's body. She lifted her head a fraction of an inch to gaze into Potter's body and watched as his face started to clear of the haze the potion had done to his judgment.

She watched with a sunken heart when Potter's face grew to a face of horror at the realization of what happened as he sat up pushing her gently away with gentle hands. She pushed back and covered herself with her cloak that Potter had the forethought to bring with him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Potter cried out, hurriedly pulling his pants back on his and grabbing his cloak "I…I shouldn't have…!" he cried out not bothering to finish his sentence while pulling out silver liquid in his hands before unfolding it and draping over him to make him disappear from view.

She started in surprise, 'Where on earth did he get an Invisibility Cloak?' was her first thought before her thoughts turned to darker ones 'I saved my friend, but in the end I raped the Boy who lived, the savior of the Wizarding world and when he tells everybody they'll ship me to Azkaban to receive a Dementor's kiss faster than a portkey can transport people.'

She gingerly got up; wincing at the tenderness between her legs, gingerly touching it before she reached down to gather up her clothes. While dressing she thought about her romp with Potter 'My god, Potter is an absolute sex God in hiding' she thought as she looked down to see all the loved bites adorning her breasts and neck to lifting her fingers up to trace over what she was sure to be swollen lips. 'The guy or girl he ends up with will definitely be one lucky son of a bitch, or bitch.' She finished dressing, repaired her vest and draped the cloak over her body again before heading downstairs. Walking past the innkeeper, she produced one last bag of Galleons to him before replying "For the repairs, and to answer the official's questions when they come to question you about what you saw last night."

The innkeeper nodded at the request however he looked a bit confused as he squinted hard at her. She realized that he had only met her when she was a girl and not a guy, not wanting to take the time to explain she turned and walked out of the inn.

Walking back to Hogwart's through the secret passage she thought about how long it would take for Potter to inform everybody and if it would in any way invalidate the evidence she found to clear Blaise's name. Hopefully it won't and Blaise will be freed while she was taken away, shaking her head and blinking back tears she tried not to think about how she will never see her friend again and shuddered at the thought of being taken to Azkaban. Upon finally reaching the entrance she glanced around at the dark hallways of the school before running quietly along the corridors, not stopping until she was safely inside the Slytherin common room. She headed up the stairs towards her room before stopping and instead of turning to her room she turned the other way to head to Blaise's room. She entered the familiar room and without bothering to change she crawled on Blaise's bed and curled up into a ball as she wanted to spend her last night of freedom in comfort.

***next morning***

There was something tickling her cheek, annoyed she swatted at it lightly to make it go away and kept slumbering. Vaguely hearing chuckling she felt the tickling come back again frowning in her sleep she made a grab for it and realized that she captured a hand. Slowly opening her sleepy eyes, it took her a moment to finally realize that she was looking upon Blaise's smiling face. Her eyes definitely wide open now she brought her arms up to encircle Blaise into a tight hug. He slipped his hands around her where she sat up and hugged her just as fiercely.

"Welcome back," she murmured, he responded in kind "It's good to be back." Withdrawing from the hug she smiled happily at her friend's release "How long have you been released?"

"An hour now," Blaise responded looking down her body appreciatively at the outfit she still had on, thankfully though she still had on the cloak that covered the bruising marks left by Potter. "Long night? Must have been since you're still a girl" he grinned as he fingered her leather pants softly. She blushed, her mind recalling both memories of when she straddled Potter as a guy and as a girl, yeeeahhhh she wasn't turning back into a guy anytime soon thanks to Potter keeping her heart rate elevated for a long time. Speaking of, she turned pale at the thought of Potter and how long she had with Blaise before she was taken away.

"What's wrong?"" Blaise asked, his face turned into a concern look at her grimace. She shook her head "Nothing, it's just…"she thought quickly and continued "Astoria, Blaise? Really?"

He sighed and drew away "I know I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

She shook her head dismissively "Forget about the fact that you didn't tell me, why did you sleep with her in the first place?"

Blaise took a deep breath and opened his mouth to answer when the door opened and Professor Snape entered the room. He sneered at Blaise "Mr. Zabini, just when life is about to cut your wanker off, Mr. Malfoy snatches you away from the awaiting blades." Blaise flinched at the thought while Snape turned to Draco "The Headmaster would like to see you," he continued, ignoring Blaise's existence now.

Draco paled again "What for?" She asked breathily

Snape raised an eyebrow before shrugging "I was not privy to that information. All I know is that he would like to talk to you now, alone!" he snapped at Blaise who pushed away from the desk he was leaning on.

"It's fine Blay," Draco murmured, she got up and adjusted her cloak while Snape turned away and disappeared, "You sure you're okay?" Blaise asked, stopping her just outside the door, she shook her head and replied "I don't know…" she looked up at him and finally decided 'Screw it' and reaching her hand up she grabbed around behind his neck and pulled him down toward her for a deep kiss, she could feel Blaise's shock at her actions but it was only for a split second before he started to kiss her deeply back and pushed her up against the wall deepening the kiss even more. She moaned a little when Blaise's hands wandered down her body to fully cup her ass and lift her up encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist as he pinned her to the wall. She hissed a bit in pain when he started to rub his bulge gently between her legs causing her to pull away reluctantly and look into his eyes and say "I have to go," Blaise groaned, his eyes full of heat as he rested his head against her before lightly chuckling and replying "Tease. I'll be here."

She smiled sadly before setting herself back on her feet and moving past him to exit the room. She walked along the hallways slowly, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the students as she made her way to the Headmaster's office. She started to shake more and more the closer she got to the office and stopped in front of the gargoyle. Deciding to take a few minutes to calm herself she started to pace back and forth in front of the gargoyle while trying to think of things to Dumbledore for her actions.

"Dumbledore, he asked for it. Under the influence? Yeah but he still asked for it."

"It was my evil twin, Headmaster..…yes I'm an only child…your point?"

She paused when a familiar musky smell filled her nostrils, breathing in deeply she looked around for the source and finding nothing she blamed it on her memory recalling the way he smelled while she was draped over him.

Blushing furiously she smirked wirily "Professor Dumbledore, I actually did the Wizarding world a favor, I discovered that Potter is a sex god in bed and I should be given an award for finding out that fact for wizards and witches alike."

She froze when a deep chuckle came to her ears "A sex god? Was I really that good?"

She whirled around and called out "Potter?" She looked around and jumped when she felt something soft hold her hand. She looked down and saw her hand encased by something else. She realized with a groan that it was the invisibility cloak and that was why she smelled his cologne but didn't see him. She reached her other hand up and grabbed for the air in front of her, after a couple of misses she grabbed something silky and pulled to reveal Potter who was looking at her with what looked like guilt on his face.

She asked "Why are you here?" Potter looked down before clearing his throat and replying "I wanted to apologize to you for last night, when the potion wore off I realized that it was your first time having sex as a girl and I shouldn't have just pounded you without taking it slowly."

Draco stared at him wide-eyed "Is that why you took off?" she demanded, Potter took in a sharp breath before nodding. Breathing a sigh of relief she glared at him before swinging and punching him in the shoulder "Ow!" he cried out rubbing where she hit him. "Oh thank Merlin!" she cried out sinking to her knees she wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head into them. "I thought you were going to say I had raped you when you were under the influence of the potion."

Potter frowned "Of course not, you were helping me otherwise I would have gone insane." He crouched down next to her and slowly slipped his arm around her shoulders. She raised her head and stared at Potter before muttering something incoherent. Potter frowned "I'm sorry what was that?"

She pursed her lips before repeating slowly and a little louder "Thank you, Potter for helping me."

Potter looked at her in amazement "Wow, Malfoy who knew you were capable of such words without have a blast-ended skrewt held to your head?"

She chuckled "Prat, see if I ever thank you again. Promise me though that you will never tell anybody about what happened last night. Especially to Blaise" Potter eyed her face for a moment before nodding and saying "I promise, not a word." Draco muttered her thanks again and Potter opened his mouth to say more when the gargoyle started to move, jumping up Potter whirled the Invisibility Cloak over himself just in time before Dumbledore came into view. He perked up at the sight of Draco, "Ah Ms. Malfoy I'm so glad you're here, excellent job you did with proving your friend Mr. Zabini's innocence."

Draco nodded distractedly as she still felt Potter's presence just behind her "Uh, Professor Snape said you wanted to see me Headmaster?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard before replying "Yes as a matter of fact, your parents are here, they heard about the challenge and arrived earlier this morning by floo."

Draco paled at the thought of her parents here "T…they do know that I won?"

"Of course, however they were insistent upon coming here, and also would like to view you in your…er…current situation."

She looked down at her cloak and her provocative attire she was still wearing she looked back up quickly and before she could say anything Dumbledore continued "Shall I tell them that you'll be up in…five minutes?" She nodded fervently, "Very well Ms. Malfoy we shall see you in five minutes."

Breathing a sigh of relief at a chance to change into proper attire she fished out her wand and started to transform her clothes with flicks of her wand. Ignoring Potter's cries of disappointment she transformed her leather pants to black jeans and changed the leather vest to a black cotton turtle neck sleeveless top. Last but not least she transformed her cloak to a long flowing coat that hugged her frame nicely.

Waving her wand over her hair to untangle it and look brushed she finally felt prepared enough to see her parents for the first time since coming to school this year. She walked up the steps and realized that Potter was still behind her, pausing briefly she hissed "Do you mind?"

"Not at all!" came the chirped reply of a very amused Potter "The sex god wants to see all." She groaned covering her eyes with her hand "You're never gonna live that one down are you?"

"Hah! Not a chance"

She continued up the stairs and entered into the Headmaster's room where she opened the door to view the two people who've raised her. Lucius Malfoy stood straight with his head held high, his soft white hair pulled back into a low ponytail by a black ribbon, his silver eyes regarding his son turned daughter at the moment while Draco's mother, Narcissa, had her mouth pulled into an amused smile at the sight of the daughter she never had, her grey eyes twinkling lightly she fiddled with her silver hair that clearly matched Draco's long hair at the moment.

"Son," Lucius declared loudly as if to reinstate that he had a son and not a daughter.

"Father," Draco responded softly, while Narcissa had other plans by clearly stating

"Daughter," with an amused smile

Draco winced "Mother," she responded while Lucius glared at his wife "Narcissa," he warned softly Narcissa flashed him a look before snapping "What? Draco's a girl right now! And a beautiful one at that!"

Lucius wisely decided to ignore her statement before regarding Draco once again "Son," he stated more firmly as if to reestablish the fact that he had a son, ignoring Narcissa's snort "You have put this family's name in jeopardy by the challenge you rashly charged into. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Draco hung her head and licked her lips before trying to answer "I…"

"How about she did what was right in saving my son's life? And that his parents are truly grateful by what she did?" a warm voice cut into Draco's answer to her father. Snapping her head up Draco turned to see a beautiful witch with a handsome wizard by her side come up behind her. Stepping to the side quickly to get out of their way she pushed Potter as discreetly as she could into the wall. She could hear him hiss softly "A little sore there."

She ignored his whispered comment and opted to ogle at the new couple that just came in, "Mr. and Mrs. Zabini," she breathily said and frowning lightly in confusion she asked "What are you? How did you?"

"Our son called us," she explained looking behind her to reveal Blaise coming up the steps with a smile on his face. "He told us of the situation and your challenge to clear his name; we arrived by floo just a few minutes ago."

Draco smiled widely at the sight of her best friend's smiling face as he strode over to her and pulled her into a hug. Blaise whispered "I figured you were worried about your parents so I called my parents to put your father at ease." Draco smiled into his chest "You always did know me well." Pulling away from each other they looked back to see the powerful pureblood couples start chatting quietly. "Shame that a witch of Astoria's stature is reduced to nothing now," Lucius started politely, while everybody else nodded their heads in agreement.

Narcissa snorted loudly and said "Are you kidding me? Of her stature? She was a frigid little bitch who thought she could mess with my son's best friend! I'm glad she has nothing now! Her and her rotten excuse of a family can rot in hell for all I care!" she started to laugh hysterically at the thought, Lucius shook his head at his wife's antics and tried to get her to calm down while Mr. and Mrs. Zabini smiled at Narcissa, very used to her erratic behavior "Narcissa get ahold of yourself." He made the mistake of grasping her shoulder and shook her sharply making her stop laughing abruptly; she turned her head sharply at him and faced him fully. She got up close to him and from the teenager's angle they couldn't see what she did but Lucius jumped a little and blushed a bit at whatever she said or did to him. Turning back she smiled at the Zabini's "Forgive me, I forgot myself."

Mrs. Zabini laughed softly "It's quite alright Cissy, I've seen worse, remember Arnold?"

Narcissa laughed at the memory "Oh my goodness, that's right! How is the little wanker?"

"Still has to pee into a bag,"

At this Draco decided to tune out the conversation as she was quite used to her mother's behavior. She jumped slightly at the breath of air in her ear before hearing a whisper "Wow, now I know where you get your mouth from, like mother like son/daughter."

She jerked her elbow backwards hard while coughing loudly to cover the grunt Potter let out when she hit his chest. Blaise looked at her in concern and she waved her hand away to show she was alright.

"Well," Lucius finally said, his face still a little red "I think we've used up the headmaster's time long enough, how about we go back home Narcissa?"

Narcissa smiled mischievously "Oh but honey, I haven't seen my friend in so long what's the rush?" she asked sweetly as Lucius shifted around "You know what the rush is," he spoke lowly and with that he put a hand behind Narcissa's back to guide her toward the door "Visit with your friend some other time."

She stepped away and said "Manners Lucius, it's what you've always taught our son is it not? I simply must catch up with my friend about old times; I shall be home later on this evening."

Lucius looked at her in horror "This evening? Woman, are you mad? For the love of Merlin, I am begging you!"

Narcissa smiled smugly at her husband "Well…if you insist…" "I DO!" "Then I guess I could go home with you now…do you have anything to say to our daughter?"

Lucius frowned at her before turning to Draco and replying in a rush that Draco could barely make out. "GoodjobsavingyourfriendDraco, yourmotherandIaresoproudofyou, ."

("Good job saving your friend Draco, your mother and I are so proud of you, and you make a very beautiful girl just like your mother when she was your age.")

He turned to Narcissa and cried out "Now can we please go?" She smiled before waving goodbye to the Zabini's and following her husband towards the exit. She blew a kiss to Draco and Blaise before disappearing.

The Zabini's shook their heads and kissed Blaise goodbye all the while he had his jaw set as they took off together like a happy married couple, when he knew that when they arrived home they'd go off to their own affairs.

Blaise chuckled looking at Draco "Your mother is still quite a character and your father is still wrapped around her finger."

Draco nodded "Father still refers to her at times as a sex goddess in the bedroom but that's the most I hear of it before I run out of the room." Blaise laughed before turning serious "You kissed me…"he stated quietly, Draco could feel Potter freeze at his words while she blushed before answering "Er, yeah."

"Why?" he asked quietly looking at her intensely, she drew back a step from the intensity of his eyes on her but only succeeded in pressing more into Potter, whom she felt his hands come up to rest softly on her hips. "Er…I…well" she stammered trying to find the right words. Blaise came up to face her fully with no intention of letting her go anywhere until she answered his question. She felt trapped and for some reason stuck, her thoughts led her to Potter, whom she practically raped last night and gave another lap dance as a guy, who was currently behind her with his hands on her waist to Blaise her best friend who she went through hell to clear his name and thinking she was going to Azkaban finally gave into her desire and kissed him, and she loved it when she allowed herself to think about it.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and when they turned to look they saw Dumbledore with a bucket of popcorn on his desk…?What the hell?

He stood up and said "As amusing at it is to see Ms. Malfoy…trapped between a rock and a hard place, I believe she has things she needs to get in order Mr. Zabini for the clearing of your name.

Draco laughed nervously "Oh yeah heh heh, that's right, I forgot! Thank you Professor Dumbledore for reminding me! If you'll excuse me, lot's to do! See ya Blay!" With those words she slid past Blaise who was looking at her in frustration before stepping back and allowing her to escape. She practically flew down the steps and at the bottom she sucked in deep breaths 'Get a grip girl…I mean man! Definitely not a girl' she thought as she started to walk back to the Slytherin dorms.

Dangerousgirl:….let the drama…begin! ^_^ please R&R


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh my god, I am so sorry to have waited two years before updating this story! I know, I know I have no good excuse but I have started my Master's program which I will be finishing up on this February 2014 and I have a full time job as a Chief Operating Officer for a consulting firm that I am working on getting a promotion to become the Chief Executive Officer for the firm. I will continue as much as I can, I am going on vacation next week so I can devote as much as I can to finishing up this story and update it weekly."

Anyways onwards to the fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue

**Chapter 14: Friendship**

Draco sighs as he looks up from his parchments to look out the window towards the Quidditch field so he could watch the Slytherin team as they practiced. He quietly chuckled as he recalled the memory of Blaise ambushing the last minute 2 hour long practice onto the team before the weekend,

_Flashback:_

"_We need to beat the Gryffindorks!" Blaise yelled as he walked among the Slytherin team "We need to practice, practice, practice until you puke blood." The team paled significantly at the thought and the picture of his resolve as he glared down all of them. They turned to look to Draco as the team captain, "Don't look at Malfoy!" Blaise yelled, "We are in complete agreement and he said that you are mine until I say we have perfected our moves." Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked at the team as they looked defeated at Blaise's statement. _

"_Now Draco won't be joining us since HE says that he needs to practice in private for the match against the Gryffindors," Blaise glared pointedly at Draco "So since he won't be joining us, we need to do everything we can to win, especially since he has yet to win against them or should I say Potter."_

_Draco flinched at the barb that was aimed specifically at him, he glanced down and stared at the floor as Blaise finished crushing the Slytherin team of any hope of a social life for the weekend. They filed out quickly when Blaise dismissed them in hopes to get a social life before the next day began, soon it was just Blaise and Draco by themselves in the room. Blaise crossed the room to put his stuff together into the bag, not bothering to look at Draco while doing so. _

_Draco rolled his eyes and asked "Don't you think that was kind of a low blow?"_

"_How is it a low blow when it's true?" Blaise snapped back, as he snapped the bag closed before hoisting it up over his shoulder._

"_While it may be true, did you have to announce my tendency to lose to Potter to the whole team?" Draco answered "We win the game when the snitch is caught, not by making the team practice so much by puking blood."_

"_Well then I certainly hope your private practice will win us the damn game!" Blaise retorted, finally looking up to look at Draco._

_Draco paused at the anger in his eyes, he sucked in his breath and said "Why don't you just say whatever it is that's on your mind that's got you so upset?"_

_Blaise froze at that statement and answered "Well since you already know me so well, then why don't you go ahead and answer that question you just asked me?"_

_Draco sighed "Because I won't answer your question about why I kissed you that day."_

"_Damn right" Blaise growled, "Feel like answering it yet?"_

_Draco glanced up at him before glancing down again to stare at the floor. The silence becoming deafening as Draco once again refused to answer the question._

_Blaise scoffed before stating softly "Coward." Before turning and walking away from Draco_

_Draco's head snapped up furiously at Blaise's statement "I'll answer your question when you answer mine." He replied angrily at Blaise's back "Why the hell did you fuck Astoria?"_

_Blay stopped at Draco's outburst, before turning his head and answering "I don't have to answer that and I don't have to explain myself to you."_

_Draco growled "You'll have to if you expect me to answer your question and considering that me and her were once engaged and you know how much I despise her I think I'm entitled to knowing why you were fucking her."_

_Blaise growled back "Then I guess neither one of us are going to get what we want." He turned back and walked out of the room._

_*End Flashback*_

Draco sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly before looking back down toward his parchments. Truth be told he didn't need to work on them anymore as he had already finished a week's worth of homework in two days. Funny when your best friend wasn't talking to you, you seem to have all the time in the world to finish homework. He thought back a week ago after his parents left as did Blaise's parents and he took off running when Blaise asked him that question about why Draco kissed him. When Blaise cornered him again demanding answers he tried to dodge him again like the coward he was whenever it came to matters that involved feelings.

_Flashback_

"_Okay Dray, there's nowhere to run now," Blaise smirked as he cornered Draco in his room, "Now why don't you answer my question that you seem so content on not answering? Why did you kiss me?"_

_At that time Draco had been a girl since he had gotten his heart rate up running away from Blaise, which had proven futile since Blaise knew that eventually she would have to go back to her room to sleep. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath; she opened them and answered "I don't want to tell you."_

_Blaise paused at the statement, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion, "Why not? Don't you think I should know? You were the one after all who kissed me."_

_Draco nodded, "I know and it was a mistake at the time and…" _

"_So what was your initial reasoning for kissing me?" Blaise interrupted his eyes narrowing, Draco stopped at the expression on Blaise's face 'Uh-oh,' she thought 'I'm wading into dangerous territory when he gets that look on his face.'_

_She swallowed before answering "Again I don't want to tell you, it was a mistake for me to have done it and just leave it at that. And since you're so keen on me answering then answer me this first why the hell did you fuck Astoria knowing exactly how I felt about her?"_

_Blaise scowled deeply at her, before crossing the room toward her aggressively, at this act she backed away from him out of instinct before feeling the wall behind her back as Blaise advanced upon her. She flinched closing her eyes as Blaise slammed his hands on either sides of her head, she felt her chin being grasped and pulled up sharply and opened her eyes in surprise at Blaise's actions because despite everything Blaise has done in the past he never place a hand on her that was hostile either as a guy or girl. Blaise glared at her before harshly saying "Fuck you Malfoy, you think that you can just kiss me and expect me to take your pathetic excuse that it was a mistake and trying to spin it back on me with your own question? Well think again" Blaise hissed out the last sentence before releasing her and backing away from her "Don't talk to me until you decide to tell me the real reason, and I will know whether you're lying or not." He stated before walking out and slamming Draco's door behind him._

_Draco let out the breath she was holding before sinking down and drawing her legs up to hug her knees to her chest. She shook her head and cursed her situation that she had been turned a girl as it seemed to only cause her to have more and more fights with her best friend than they ever had in the 12 years they've known each other._

_*End Flashback*_

Draco was snapped out of his thoughts when his eagle came in with his large wingspan causing his parchments to start flying everywhere. "Really?!" he asked at his eagle as he stooped down to gather up the parchments. The proud eagle seemed to give him a look that told him that Draco should be happy to be graced with his presence and the message he was sporting on his foot.

Draco shook his head and smiled as he took the message from the eagle's outstretched foot, "Well they do say that the animals take after the owners." He mused as he gave the eagle treats. He turned away and unfurled the parchment to read the contents. His face broke out in a wide smile as he reread the contents:

Dear Master Malfoy,

The item you have requested has now arrived, please come by to the shop to pick up said item at your convenience.

Sincerely,

The shopkeeper

Draco folded the parchment and dropped it on his desk as he gathered his cloak and headed out of the Slytherin area. He obtained a pass from Professor Snape and was on his way toward the common road to take to Hogsmeade.

He strode quickly through the crowds of Hogsmeade and made his way toward the decrepit building passing by The Flame, his face momentarily flushing as his mind brought up memories of his activities with Potter. He shook his head and reminded himself that everything that happened that night was to clear Blaise's name and will never happen again nor will it ever be mentioned again. His stride slowed a little as he allowed himself to think about the aftereffects with Potter.

*_Flashback*_

"_Malfoy!" Potter called out to Draco as he ran up to him, Draco jerked his head around and asked "What do you want Potter?"_

_He paused momentarily at his tone before continuing "I just wanted to say that I had a fun hanging out with you and thought that maybe we could…"_

"_Could what?" Draco interrupted "Do it again? You must be delusional Potter, in case you forgot, the reason why we were together was because you insisted to come when I was working to get my friend Blaise's name cleared. That is the only reason why we "hanged" out in the first place."_

_Potter was frowning now at the end of Draco's statement "You're such a prat," he spat out "I thought that since I helped you that we could…"_

_Again Draco interrupted him "Could what? Be friends? Not going to happen."_

_Potter gaped at him "I helped you…"_

"_After I begged you and offered to do something for you that didn't require the use of the Wizard's debt. What else you got?"_

"_Er, we danced together."_

"_Acting Potter, need I remind you that we had to dance together to get that ponce Thor out of hiding?"_

"_We- we slept together…"_

"_You were under the effects of a powerful lust potion, and I had to do it to get rid of it or else as you so put it would have gone insane and that you don't blame me." Draco finished off as he crossed his arms in front of him before continuing "While I do appreciate you helping me after I begged you, don't act like you did it out of the goodness of your heart especially since you got something out of it as well."_

_Potter glared at him furiously before opening his mouth again before Draco cut him off yet again "You know as well as I do that really nothing has changed between us and you know it, you don't even like me right now, now that you are no longer under the potion and that your feelings really haven't changed?"_

_Potter sulked before answering "Well, no they haven't, but I thought that after what we went through that we could start to become friends."_

_Draco shook his head before answering "Well you thought wrong, again I am grateful for your help with my friend Blaise, but let's face it you and I as friends won't happen." He finished the statement while turning around and walking away from Potter._

"_DAMMIT Malfoy! Why do you HATE me so much?!" Potter yelled at his retreating form._

"_Need I remind you Potter? Personal reasons," Draco answered without a change in his stride as he walked away from the Golden Boy._

*_End Flashback*_

Because of his little statement to Potter, it seemed the Dork who lived was dead set on making Draco's life miserable by invoking the wizard's debt more and more for little things as if to make sure it will take a long time for the debt to be paid off.

Draco shook his head to rid himself of the memories and continued on resolutely to the front of the building and walking in. Inside he strode to the front of the counter and again started to bang on the bell to announce his presence.

"I know you here! Quit it with damn bell!" the old man shuffled out carrying a medium sized parcel fixing Draco with a glare, to which Draco smirked at him before raising his hand away from the bell.

"Here it be," the old man started setting the parcel on the counter in front of Draco, "It exactly what you want."

Draco opened it to inspect the contents before nodding and replying "It looks to be in order, thank you for getting it to me quickly."

The old man inclined his head toward Draco "You be good customer, you come back and bring in more customers."

Draco smirked "If I do that, you won't respect me in the morning." The old man smiled at his remark "You know saying you don't forget the first."

Draco smiled at that "No…you don't." he replied before lifting the parcel and tucking it under his right arm "Pleasure doing business with you." He turned and started for the door pausing when the old man called out

"Whoever it be that receives that, I hope they know they have good friend," the old man stated making Draco turn around to face him, he pressed his lips together before answering "I wonder about that sometimes." He murmured before inclining his head towards the old man and stepping outside.

During his walk back toward Hogwarts he ran the old man's statement through his head over and over again. 'Am I a good friend?' he pondered as he walked with his head down, oblivious to everything until he just about crashed into someone. "Oof, excuse me" he muttered looking up to the person he walked into, he blinked in surprise "Potter? What are you doing here?"

Potter glared back at him setting his jaw tight " I can say the same to you Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes "Just picking up a parcel" he answered before sidestepping Potter and continuing on his way, to his dismay he heard Potter's step fall right behind him as he started to follow him.

"What is it? It's that parcel you ordered last week isn't it?" Potter asked behind his back unable to mask his curiosity

"Since you answered your own question there's no need for me to give a redundant answer." Draco replied as the drew nearer to Hogwart's

Potter sucked in his breath before stating to Draco "Let me see it." He stated authoritatively, Draco winced as the debt forced him to turn around and hand Potter the parcel, he glared furiously as Potter smirked and took the proffered parcel and opened it.

"Free hand quill writing?" he murmured as he looked at the writing before looking up at Draco with a raised eyebrow, Draco remained stubbornly silent so Potter rolled his eyes before stating "What is this for and for who?"

Draco gritted his teeth before he was forced to answer haltingly "It's…for Blaise…and it's…to help him…w-with his assign-assignments." Potter raised his eyebrows "You mean that since he's good with reciting everything verbally, this quill will write down everything verbatim?"

Draco nodded glumly before frowning "Wait, how did you know he's good with reciting everything verbatim?"

Potter's eyes widened slightly before answering "Well isn't it obvious? He has the verbal spells down perfectly, even better than Hermione, he just really sucks at putting it on paper."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Potter "Well now that you have forced me to answer, will you kindly give it back to me and sod off?" he held his hand out expectantly at Potter, who handed it back to him wordlessly.

Draco took it and started his trek back to Hogwart's, hearing once again Potter's footsteps behind him but being silent along the way.

As they got to a clearing they could see the Quidditch field as the Slytherin team was still practicing, it seemed Blaise was making good on his promise that they would practice until they puked blood. Draco smirked softly as he scanned the air with their practice techniques searching for Blaise until he found him at the top of the air shouting orders at the team. During the time it took him to find Blaise he didn't notice Potter stepping up beside him and watching him in lieu of watching the Slytherin team. Feeling Potter's gaze on him he glanced towards him and saw that Potter was looking at him with an expression that looked like realization.

"What?" Draco snapped at Potter in annoyance.

Potter shook his head and said "Sorry, er it's just that I didn't realize that…er…" his voice trailed off

"Realize what?" Draco prompted

Potter swallowed a couple of times before answering "I didn't realize that you don't do all those things for Blaise just because he's your best friend…" he paused and as he paused Draco could feel his blood freezing and leave his face as he realized what Potter was about to say "It's because you're also in love with him."

Dangerousgirl: …..I know I'm cruel BUT I already have the next chapter thought out, I just need to get it on the computer and you my lovely readers are in luck because I am on vacation tomorrow and Tuesday so I will work on the next chapter ASAP, so please if you would be so kind let me know what you think so far ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

Dangerousgirl: I promised that I would work on this fic while I'm on vacation didn't I? Well here is the next chapter to the story Switching Genders, thank you everybody who reviewed, thank you to the people who favorite my story or followed it.

Chapter 15 Realizations and failed confession

Draco gaped at Potter who was staring at him with an expected look and said "I-I don't, I'm n-not in love" Draco sputtered, trying to deny Potter's statement while failing miserably. Potter raised an eyebrow "Seriously? You're looking at Blaise like he's the only one in the world and you look just like Ron does when he's staring at Hermione."

Draco raised an eyebrow "Weasley and Granger? Really?"

Potter nodded "Yeah, He has it bad for Hermione but is too scared to confess."

Draco smirked "Of course he is, is Granger aware?"

Potter squinted his eyes "I'm pretty sure she is because I'm aware of it and…hey! Don't try to change the subject from you being in love with Blaise."

Draco flushed "I am not!"

Potter raised his eyebrow "You know Malfoy, denial is not just a river in Egypt."

Draco frowned "Huh? It's called the Nile river, isn't it?"  
>Potter closed his eyes and shook his head "Never mind, the point is you're in love with Blaise. Admit it."<p>

Draco winced at the unexpected order, Potter's eyes widened "Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, don't answer if you don't want to."

Draco shook his head "The way you've been going at it with the debt I'm surprised you're not making me answer."

Potter scowled "If you weren't such a prat then I wouldn't have to use it."

Draco shook his head "And if you can't figure out what is wrong with that statement then you really are more hopeless than I thought."

Potter frowned "What are you…hey quit changing the subject!"

Draco smirked "But it's so easy"

Potter sighed "Have you told Blaise?"

Draco pursed his lips "No, he's straight and why ruin a friendship because I couldn't help falling in love with him?"

"And you think that Blaise is unaware of your feelings? Even when I of all people with the most dense observation skills was just now able to figure out your feelings for him by a single look you gave him?"

"He-" Draco paused at the statement, his eyes widening slightly as Potter's words sinked in, he glanced toward the field towards Blaise.

He casted his eyes down as he continued to ponder Potter's words, as he was doing so Potter shifted ever so slightly his way. He snapped his head up towards him, "Step back Potter, just because you gave me something to think about doesn't change anything." He pushed back away from Potter and started back down the road.

"Malfoy!" Potter called out causing Draco to pause. "What is it now Potter?"

"Why, er well why do you hate me?" Potter asked again

Draco shook his head "Why are you so obsessed with wanting to know?"

"Because so many things have happened between us for the last few weeks and…"

"Wait what things?" Draco interrupted "The only things I remember that had anything to do with us was when you saved my life and established a wizard's debt and you helping me clear Blaise's name. Now unless you're counting when we were beating the crap out of each other before potions the day I turned into a girl, I slapped you, I insulted your mother, I gave you a lap dance and toppled your chair over with you in it with me ending up in the sick wing because Weasley stunned me, you pushing me over the table to make me touch one of Hagrid's horrid beasts, I toppled your chair with you in it again I can go on and on and on but Potter I don't see how it changes anything."

At each of Draco's statements Potter's head just drooped more and more until finally he gave up and said "I get it, I get it but I still would like to know why you hate me so much."

Draco raised an eyebrow and sighed "I hate no absolutely despise public humiliation."

Potter looked confused at the statement "Er, okay…what does that have to do with…"

"Remember when we first met?" Draco asked and at Potter's nod he continued "You humiliated me by snubbing my offer of friendship."

"You just finished insulting Ron." Potter exclaimed

"Because he laughed at my name," Draco countered "Why the hell would I not insult someone who was laughing at my name?"

"He didn't know…"

"Though I hate to admit it, he is a pureblood Wizard Potter," Draco interrupted "Of course he knew that to make fun of any pureblood's family name is an insult, do not be naïve and think that he didn't know that. However, you know what you were doing when you turned down my offer of friendship and pretty much telling me that I was trash when you didn't even know me. So yeah you and Weasley got put in to my enemies' category."

Potter frowned at that "Category?"

Draco closed his eyes "There are three categories I place people in enemies', neutral and friends. And you and your friends are squarely in the enemies' categories while people who don't mean anything to me are in the neutral category…"

"And let me guess," Potter interrupted "Blaise is the only one in your friend category?"

"Well he's certainly not someone I don't care about, nor do I hate him." Came the reply

Potter looked crestfallen at the statement "I've come to find that I don't hate you and I would like for us to try and be friends."

Draco shook his head "Can't happen if only one of the parties is wanting to do it." He turned on his heel and again started to trek back toward Hogwart's

"Malfoy!" Potter called out again

"What now Potter?" Draco answered exasperatedly without bothering to turn around.

"If I had never humiliated you that day…would we be friends?"

Draco shook his head "Don't do this Potter"

"Why not? It's a reasonable question."

"No, it's not because reminiscing about the past and what could have been is not reasonable especially since you can't change it, playing the what if scenario won't change anything and will only give you an unhealthy obsession." Draco answered still not turning around and started to walk away from Potter, this time thankfully Potter let him leave.

Inside the empty Slytherin common room Draco set his things down and placed the parcel on top of the table, he waved his wand silently along the package and watched the wrapping transform into silver wrapping paper with a metallic green bow on it. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote

To Blaise,

Happy birthday bloke. This should help you get through school easier.

Your friend

Draco

Draco slipped his wand to it's holster before grabbing the package and started up the stairs towards Blaise's room, unlocking his door with a simple unlocking spell he set the package on top of Blaise's bed, cause he knew that if he tried putting it on his desk it would probably take a week before Blaise would notice it. Draco smirked at that knowledge of knowing his friend so well, he frowned slightly when Potter's words came back to him _"And you think that Blaise is unaware of your feelings? Even when I of all people with the most dense observation skills was just now able to figure out your feelings for him by a single look you gave him?"_

His frowned deepened as he allowed the words to sink in, 'How is it that Potter of all people, who is not the brightest of all could tell that he was in love with Blaise when Blaise his best friend of 12 years, knew him better than his parents, could tell whatever mood Draco was in by just a glance of his face and not know about his feelings about him?' Draco pondered as he walked out of the room in favor of his room and laid across his bed. As the clock ticked by Draco sat up dramatically 'Answer…he doesn't not know.' He thought at the revelation.

****An hour later****

Draco glanced up from the book he took to reading while he waited for the quidditch team to come back in from practice. As he listened to the quiet groans and the trudging of the feet, he calculated that another 5 minutes would pass for Blaise to come into his room in regards to his birthday present. One minute to enter his room, a couple of minutes to both find the present and deem that it was a legitimate present and carefully open it, one minute to discover what it was that Draco got for him, 50 seconds to determine whether or not he should go to Draco's room and 10 seconds to cross from his room to Draco's room.

Draco silently counted down 5…4…3…2…1 and

"Draco!" Blaise called out as he bursted into Draco's room

"You called?" Draco answered sliding a placeholder into his before before setting it down and sitting up on his bed.

Blaise scoffed "Did I call? I got my present and came to talk to you." He answered before pulling out a chair and settling into it comfortably "I absolutely love it by the way, but don't think that gets you out of answering my question."

Draco shook his head "I didn't think so but I was hoping it would break the tension that has formed between us."

"It worked, so…you ready to fess up?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow, his eyes widening in shock at Draco's nod "Really? Going to tell me you wanted to know what it was like to spend a night with me?"

"No," came Draco's sharp reply, causing Blaise's smirk to disappear "I didn't do it just because I wanted to know what it was like, I did it because I thought I was going to Azkaban and I didn't want to have any regrets in my life, and not knowing how your lips felt like underneath my own would have been my greatest regret." Blaise shifted uncomfortably "Dray…" he started

"No, no let me finish." Draco interrupted standing up "I have feelings that I had locked up tightly a long time ago, and ever since the disastrous potions ended up with me switching back and forth as a girl, those feelings started to come to the surface, feelings that I now know you were always aware of." He raised an eyebrow expectedly at Blaise.

The handsome Italian swallowed with difficulty "I don't know what feelings you're talking about…"

"Come off it Blay! Even the most dense person was able to see my feelings, don't you dare try and say that you don't have a clue about my feelings for you." Draco interrupted his eyes flashing, Blaise ducked his head down to stare at the floor. Draco's eyes softened as he approached his friend, he knelt down and captured Blaise's eyes with his own. "Hey," he said softly "I'm trying to make a confession here, the least you could do is by giving me the courtesy of looking me in the eye."

Blaise shook his head and said "I don't want a confession, I don't want to hear your feelings either"

Draco frowned, "But I need to get it out in the open, it's killing me here to have to keep it inside."

"You won't die," Blaise answered getting up out of the chair and stepping away from Draco "I just don't want to listen to you spilling out your feelings when we know that nothing will come of it."

Draco felt a sting at that statement "But you listen to all the girls confessions and feelings for you, why won't you listen to mine?"

Blaise shrugged "Because I didn't give a damn about them and if you confess something that I can't respond to then our friendship will never be the same, so I'm asking you to lock those feelings back up and we can go back to being friends like we always were."

Draco looked at him in shock "How do you know that our friendship will never be the same? Why is it so bad to confess feelings for someone because they love them for how they are?"

"How do you know that our friendship will stay the same?" Blaise countered "Because our friendship is stronger than that! We have been through so much and our friendship has always been able to withstand it, why can't it withstand this?!" Draco cried out, tears starting to pool in his eyes.

Blaise shook his head again "Don't confess anything Dray, if you do not only will I reject you I will break off this friendship and I don't want to have to do that."

Draco looked at his friend with wide eyes before softly replying "You hate the concept of love so much that if I confess to you, you will break off our friendship?"

Blaise nodded silently not bothering to look Draco in the eye, Draco paused "Or is it because I'm a guy and that I have these feelings?" he held his breath as he waited for Blaise to answer, a heavy feeling settling onto his chest.

Blaise shrugged "Either, both does it matter?"

"It does to me," Draco responded "And if I'm going to have to keep my feelings to myself for the sake of salvaging our friendship, I want to know why I should keep them to myself." He bit his lip as he tried to keep his tears at bay as he waited for Blaise's answer.

Blaise closed his eyes and answered quietly "It's because of the fact that you're a guy."

Draco nodded as the truth of Blaise's statement washed over him, unable to let keep the tears at bay any longer he let them cascade down his cheeks. He drew in a ragged breath and said "So it's not the concept of love that has you freaked out, it's the fact that I'm a guy that does have you freaked out."

Blaise nodded before replying "I'm sorry" he started to turn on his heel and walk out of the room before Draco called out "Wait." He paused not turning around.

Draco surveyed him a bit before continuing "You have always known how I felt," he started, the weight on his chest starting to dig sharply into his heart as he steeled himself to say the next few lines "And you have never done anything to encourage those feelings, and yet when I started to switch back and forth to being a girl, you used the feelings you knew I had to try and sleep with me didn't you?" Blaise swung his head toward Draco in shock opening his mouth.

Draco shook his head and continued "When you figured out that I didn't want to sleep with you like any of the other numerous girls want to do, you started to sleep with blond haired girls like crazy, it's why you slept with Astoria isn't it? Because the thing all those girls have in common especially Astoria is that they remind you of me. Didn't they? And now since I realized you knew about my feelings and my wanting to confess to you, you don't want me to because I am a guy and I will never be your one and only…" Draco stopped his words as he started to get too choked up to continue.

Blaise stared at Draco before nodding "I did use your feelings, and I did sleep with those girls because they reminded me of you…as a girl not as a guy. I can't return your feelings as a guy…but if you were a girl? You really would be my one and only, the only one to ever make me happy and I would treasure you, but you're only a girl until Snape finds a way to reverse the potion. But if you had been a girl all this time you never would have developed these feelings for me not with the way I am" He finished sorrowfully digging his hands into his pockets.

Draco wiped his eyes with his hands and asked "Do you remember when we first met?"

Blaise frowned "Vaguely, I remember meeting when we were 5."

Draco shook his head "I remember and I also remember what you had told me when we first met that I knew we would always be friends."

Blaise stayed silent as Draco continued "If I was a girl…would we be together?" now it was Blaise's turn to shake his head "Don't do it Dray, you hate those what-if scenarios because no good can come from it except for an unhealthy obsession." He turned on his heel and walked away "I'll see you at Quidditch during our match with the Gryffindors so make sure you practice and thank you for my present…I…I love it."

Draco closed his eyes at the sound of his door being closed shut, he could barely breathe as new tears started to roll down his cheeks again as he brought his hands to his face as he sobbed in them. Feeling the need to get out of there, he grabbed his cloak and ran out of his room and the Slytherin area and proceeded to run as fast as his legs could carry him, and with his training it was very fast.

He continued running as fast as he could, barely acknowledging that with his increased heart rate it turned him back to a girl. She slowed down to a stop after running up the stairs two at a time and ended up in the Astrology tower. She gulped down fresh air as she laid her hands on her knees in an effort to recover from the fast run she just did. She straightened up and interlaced her fingers and rested them on top of her head as she walked toward the window of the tower in an effort to get a better view of the stars.

As her mind turned back to the conversation between her and Blaise she couldn't help but have tears well up again. She rubbed her eyes roughly with the back of her hand in an effort to stop the tears but it proved useless as her heart was to determined to make her cry her eyes out.

She put her hand down and allowed the tears to flow out, after a few minutes she could distinctly smell a familiar odor next to her. She whipped her head to her right and when seeing there was nobody there she reached her hand out and grabbed at the air and on her first try she grabbed something and pulled the fabric to reveal a guilty looking but sad Potter.

"Potter?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening "What are you doing here? How long have you been here?"

Potter responded "I er saw you running on my map and followed you, and I haven't been here that long, maybe just a few minutes?"

"So pretty much the entire time I've been here" Draco translated "Wait what map?"

Potter produced the large parchment he had used the night he and Draco went out "This map, it shows me where everybody is at, at all times"

Draco looked at the map in wonder as she stared at all the names that were on the map, she glanced down to the Slytherin area and saw Blaise was still up as his name was going all around his own room. She looked up toward the Astrology tower to see it was just her and Potter alone in the Astrology room, Merlin help Potter if he had brought anybody else.

She glanced up towards Potter "So what? You see me running and thought to come and follow me? I wanted to be alone you know."

Potter shrugged "You running by yourself without Blaise told me that it's because of him that you wanted to be alone to cry like your heart was breaking, and since he's your only friend you have no one else you can talk to."

Draco scoffed "What makes you think I'm willing to talk to you? I already told you where we stand or rather where you and your friends stand with me."

Potter pursed his lips before answering "I may not be able to change the past but I can decide to do something in the present and whether you believe it or not I do want to be friends with you."

"I don't" Draco replied

Potter growled in frustration "Dammit Malfoy why not? What is it going to take to prove to you that I mean what I say? I WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!"

Draco sighed "Actions speak louder than words with me Potter."

Potter frowned "What does that mean?"

"You still have a wizard's debt that you are hanging over my head and forcing me to do things I don't want to. Now call me crazy but people who want to be friends with each other don't hold that over the other person, nor do they make them do things they don't want to."

Potter opened his mouth to respond but after running Draco's statement through his head he opted to close his mouth instead. Draco shook her head before turning away "That I have to explain that to you about becoming friends tells me wonders about how you are with your friends."

"If I…if I release you from the wizard's debt" Potter called out to stop Draco from leaving "Then could you try and see if we could somehow be friends?"

Draco turned to him with a raised eyebrow "What makes you think that with the wizard's debt gone that I will try?"

Potter shook his head "Nothing I guess but you're right I wouldn't hold the debt over any of my current friends and it certainly doesn't seem right to hold it over someone I want to try and be friends with."

Draco stared at him a bit more before asking "Are you going to make me honor that promise I made that I would do anything you ask that didn't have to have the debt make me do? Use it to make me try to be friends with you?"

Potter stared back at her before softly shaking his head and answering "I learn quick Malfoy, I want you to want to be friends with me on your own accord. You can be mean to me as much as you want but I won't be and something tells me that you won't continue to be mean to someone who isn't being mean in return."

Draco's eyes widened at Potter's statement as she opened her mouth to answer Potter, he had glanced at the map and cursed "Shit! Filch's cat!" he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled her close to him as he grabbed his invisibility cloaked and draped it over them just as the cat came into the room.

They held their breath as the cat wondered around the room in search of the occupants it had heard earlier. As they waited for the cat to leave Draco could feel Potter's breath on her a mixture of mint toothpaste and his cologne filled her nostrils as she shook her head to get rid of the wave of dizziness that hit her. Potter tilted his head at her questioningly to which she answered by shaking her head. Potter raised an eyebrow before turning his attention back towards the retreating cat who decided to leave. After she left, Potter threw the cloak off from around them and stepped away from Draco "Whew, that was close!" He stated as he walked toward the door to where the cat exited.

"I'll say," Draco answered "Your map certainly comes in handy, where on earth did you get it?"

Potter grinned at Draco "Honestly, the Weasley twins gave it to me."

Draco raised an eyebrow "Why would they give you something so valuable?"

Potter shrugged "It was around the time we had our first visit to Hogsmeade and my stupid uncle didn't sign the consent form, so when everybody was leaving the twins pulled me aside and gave it to me, seeing as how they knew everything they could about the castle they wanted me to have it so that I could have adventures of my own."

Draco nodded "Makes sense, I always wondered how the Weasley twins kept bringing in items from Hogsmeade at curfew time." She frowned "Wait, why didn't your uncle sign the consent form?"

Potter looked down as he went to join Draco on the bench "Because my muggle family hates me and anything to do with magic. I didn't know I was a wizard until Hagrid came to deliver my letter to me."

Draco blinked at the confession "I didn't know, I just assumed that they treated you like everybody else does in the wizard world."

"Yeah well you know what happens when you assume." Potter snapped at her to where she flinched at his anger realizing that it was a touchy subject with him much like it was with Blaise and his family. She took in Potter's form silently before responding "I don't know, what does happen?"

Potter snapped his head up at her question, looking into her eyes he realized she was serious and didn't know the saying, he chuckled lightly the tension starting to dissipate "It means that when you assume, you make an ass out of u and me." Draco ran the phrase through her head until she smirked when she finally realized what it meant. "That's pretty good," she answered "I'm sorry about your situation at home."

"Do you mean it?" Potter asked capturing her eyes with his, she paused as she tilted her head at him "Of course, you already know how I am, I don't say or do anything I don't want to, unless I'm forced to and last I checked you didn't command me to say that." She got up and stretched and said "I'm going back to my dorm Potter, I suggest you do the same." She turned and started for the door

"Malfoy," Potter called out not moving from his seat on the bench, she paused and turned back "Yeah?"

"The wizard's debt has been paid." Potter stated as he grinned at her, she started in surprise as the constant pull she constantly felt around Potter disappeared. "Surprised?" Potter asked as he stood up, Draco nodded her head and said "It seems I constantly am by you, thank you Potter. I'll see you on the Quidditch field where I am gonna kick your ass."

Potter smiled "In your dreams, you keep saying that but it never happens."

"Ah, but all those times I was a guy Potter, this time around I have a trick up my sleeve." Draco waggled a finger at Potter who frowned in confusion "Wait what? What trick? Tell me."

Draco laughed at Potter, not her usual laugh but a friendly one "Looks like you dissolved the wizard's debt too early Potter, I don't have to tell you now."

"Dammit!" Potter stated as he took in her words, "Wait come back here! Let me throw you out the window and save your life again."

Draco shook her head laughing "Not on your life Potter, no wait stop!" she laughed even more as Potter ran to her and scooped her up in his arms as he prepared to carry her toward the window "Come on Potter! Where's your sense of mystery?! It's so boring if you just make someone give you an answer." Potter groaned before dropping her "You're right, it is boring but how can I find out what your trick is?"

"You will," Draco stated "At the match tomorrow." Potter groaned again "I meant before the match."

"Oh…well that's what you get for not watching me practice in private."

Potter frowned "You didn't practice on the Quidditch field….did you?"

Draco smirked "You'll never know, bye for real this time Potter get plenty of shut eye, we're in for a hell of a match tomorrow." She started to walk away when Potter groaned "You did it again Malfoy! You changed the subject from you and your tears to me!" She smiled sadly responding without turning back "You distracted me from a sad situation Potter, believe me when I say that's not easy to do and I am grateful to you."

****Next Morning****

Draco opened his eyes to the morning sun and stretched languidly when memories of last night with Blaise came flooding back to him and his mood suddenly went a bit sour. He threw his blankets off him and trudged towards the bathroom, after making sure he was immaculate in his grooming he walked out of his room and left the dorms towards the Great Hall to eat a little breakfast before heading out to the locker room to change in his uniform. Upon entering he spotted Blaise sitting already amongst the Slytherins not even with an empty space next to him, his face falling sadly even more at the thought that even though he didn't confess his feelings to Blaise for fear that Blaise would break off their friendship Blaise still acted differently as if Draco had confessed his feelings.

With a heavy heart he walked toward an empty seat at the table amongst the Slytherins he had a clear view of Blaise at his left and a clear view of the Gryffindor table in front of him. He watched as Potter came striding in alone, 'interesting' he thought 'why is Potter alone?' he watched as the raven haired Gryffindor sat at the end of the bench pointedly away from his friends. He glanced down toward the other Gryffindorks and found the flaming red hair and the frizz ball sitting down away from Potter who were staring at him looking like someone ran over their pet. Potter ignored them to concentrate on eating his food, Draco thought 'Huh, trouble in paradise…again. What about his other friends…does he even have other friends?' he continued to stare at the lone Gryffindor when as if he sensed Draco's stare Potter looked up and met his eyes. As they stared at each other Potter gave Draco a small smile to which Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked and raised his fist with his thumb pointing out, he slowly drew his thumb over his throat and pointed it down away from him to indicate to Potter that he was going down. Potter laughed a little before covering his mouth with his hand, he shook his head and mouthed to Draco 'Never going to happen Malfoy'

Draco smirked at him before looking down in favor of looking at his breakfast, he looked up when Pansy Parkinson dropped down next to him "Hi Draco," she whispered shyly clutching her bag in front of her as if she was afraid that Draco would attack her.

"Parkinson" Draco answered simply "Did you bring me what I asked for?"

Pansy nodded, she opened her bag and pulled out a can and slipped it into Draco's waiting hand. "Thank you" Draco stated as he slipped it into his pocket "This will help in the quidditch match against the Gryffindors."

Pansy nodded and got up quickly and walked away from Draco obviously not trusting that he wouldn't attack her. He snorted at her actions before finishing up and headed towards the locker room to change unknown to him that Potter was following him.

He finished pulling up his quidditch pants and had just shedded his shirt when Potter came bursting in, Draco raised an eyebrow and asked "Rude much Potter? I'm changing you know."Potter stopped at his statement his eyes sweeping over Draco's body before he realized what he was doing and turned around away from Draco. "Are you planning on cheating in the game Malfoy?" Potter asked as his back was still turned to Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow "Geez Potter, last night you state that you want to be my friend and the next day you're already accusing me of trying to cheat in the quidditch game. I told you last night that I had a trick up my sleeve."

"More like in your pocket," Potter growled, he turned around just as Draco finished putting on his uniform "I saw that thing between you and Parkinson and what she slipped you."

"If you truly believe you saw what you think you saw then you would know that if I was going to cheat then I wouldn't do it out in the open like an idiot." Draco snapped back at him, making Potter pause as his words sinked in.

Potter opened his mouth "Then you won't mind if I looked in your pockets?"

Draco pursed his lips in silent anger "Go right ahead Potter" he spat out turning away to grab his broom and turned around to find Potter still in the same position he was before "What's wrong Potter? Go ahead my robe is right there search it."

Potter sighed "I'm sorry I didn't I mean er I'm just sorry." He finished lamely "I'm just taking my frustrations out on you."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he sank onto a bench holding onto his broom vertically, "I noticed you didn't sit next to your friends at breakfast and they looked like someone crushed their hopes and dreams."

Potter shook his head "Okay now I know you're exaggerating"

"Not really" Draco replied "They really did look bad though."

Potter walked over and sat next to him "We got into a fight, well initially it was between me and Ron and then Hermione got into it as well."

Draco raised an eyebrow "Do tell."

Potter took in a deep breath and started to tell Draco about the fight:

_Flashback_

"_Hey Harry, where have you been?" Ron asked as he looked up from his book as Harry walked back into their room, "Nowhere really" Harry muttered as he tucked his invisibility cloak away "Just took a walk to clear my head."_

_He got up and sat down on his bed "Hey Ron?"_

"_Uh-huh" Ron muttered_

"_Remember when we first met Malfoy and he was telling us his name?"_

_Ron looked up "What's with the trip down memory lane?"_

_Potter shook his head "Whatever I was reminiscing anyways when you laughed at his name…did you already know who he was?"_

_Ron looked confused "Well seeing as how he is from a famous pureblood family and my father works at the ministry of magic and tells us stories at home, of course I knew who he was when I heard his name."_

"_So when you laughed at his name, you were really insulting his family name?" Harry asked in disbelief "Without even knowing who he was?"_

_Ron sat up in his bed "What does it matter? He's a damn spoiled brat who has made our lives miserable. He was going to insult me sooner or later, so I took the initiative first."_

"_No he saw both of us and he never said anything to you, he was talking to me and only when you insulted his name did he turn on you, he already knew who you were and he didn't say anything. Why did you insult him when you didn't know him?!" Harry was yelling now_

"_What's going on?" Came Hermione's voice as she came in_

"_Harry's gone crazy." Ron stated as he stood up to stand next to her_

"_I am not!" Harry yelled "I want to know why Ron insulted Malfoy when we first met him without knowing anything about him!"_

"_Geez mate!" Ron exclaimed looking at Harry incredulously "What does it matter?! It's over and done with, he's a massive asshole! He's proved it over and over again!"_

"_Because he considers us his enemies! IF YOU HAD NEVER INSULTED HIM AND I HAD NEVER SNUBBED HIS FRIENDSHIP, HE WOULDN'T BE ACTING LIKE THAT WITH US! I COULD HAVE HAD HIM AS A FRIEND!"_

"_What do you care Harry?" Hermione interjected "It doesn't matter because it wouldn't have worked out anyways."_

"_It does matter! It matters a lot to me!" Harry yelled in frustration "You just don't get it." He growled as he stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut._

_***End flashback***_

"Wow," Draco breathed quietly when Potter finished his story "Never thought the Golden trio would get into a fight."

Potter snorted "Then you haven't been paying close attention whenever we got into fights."

"True" Draco responded "But I do know that you guys always worked things out, and that's what you're going to do later because that's what friends do."

Potter shook his head "Maybe but not now, not for awhile."

Draco sighed "Seems like everybody seems to be that way with their friends."

Potter turned to him "You're talking about you and Blaise." He stated matter of factly

At Draco's raised eyebrow he continued "I wasn't the only one who sat alone at breakfast."

"Well at least your observation skills have improved."

"What happened Malfoy?"

"I don't want to talk about it Potter."

"Why not? I told you about my fight and we were really getting along last night."

"Okay one I asked you to tell me, you didn't have to, you could have just told me to sod off and that you weren't going to tell me anything and two in case you forgot about last night we didn't talk about me and what you saw, I managed to get you to talk about something else so that I didn't have to talk about it which I don't want to."

Potter's shoulders sagged "I fought with my friends because I missed out on a friendship with you, couldn't you at least have to courtesy to respond in kind?"

Now it was Draco's turn to shake his head "Honestly Potter, why-"

"Potter! What the hell are you doing in here?" a voice called out, their heads snapped towards the voice and saw Nott walking towards them "Got lost?"

Potter stood up "I was talking with Malfoy about—"

"About what Parkinson gave me at breakfast," Draco interrupted standing up quickly "He was just keeping me honest and once I showed him what it was he was fine with it." He held up the powerful energy drink so they could all see.

Nott drew his eyebrows together "We don't need to cheat in order to beat you Potter!"

"Well considering your track record I wouldn't have been surprised if you guys did try to cheat in order to beat me" Potter responded haughtily which drew a surprised look to Draco's face at the insult, "Damn Potter, don't hold back" he stated lightly

Potter looked back at him in surprise, he opened his mouth to apologize or at least that was what Draco assumed but he shook his head and said instead "Get ready Potter, we have a match to win and I need to drink this in order to get my heart rate pumping."

Potter looked at him in confusion "If you do that, then you become a girl…" his voice trailed off

Draco smirked "Yes Potter I'm aware of that but like I said I have a trick up my sleeve to beat you and you have never played me as a girl before." He said before opening the can and gulping down the energy drink. After chugging it down he smirked at Potter's amused face as he took in Draco's words, finally realizing what Draco planned to do or at least surmised what he planned to do.

"Can't wait to play with you again" Potter muttered before walking out of the locker room.

At that statement Draco flushed furiously at Potter's play of words as he remembered against his will what had happened the last time girl Draco "played" with Potter. As the energy drink took its effect on his heart rate he transitioned seamlessly into a girl and she popped her neck to loosen herself up as she thought with a smirk 'I can't wait to play with him again. He has no idea what I have in stored for him'

Dangerousgirl: WHEW! That was a long ass chapter, it would have been more but damn! It would have probably ended up as 25 pages or something. Anyways please R&R so it'll give me the drive to churn out more chapters. I know that it doesn't seem that Draco is heartbroken but you can't have much of a broken heart if you never formally confess and you don't officially get rejected right? Also what better way to ignore your heartache than to dive yourself into something to distract you from your heartache? Looks like Harry seems to be the perfect distraction for Draco ^_^ Laters!


	16. Chapter 16

Switching Genders ch 16

Dangerousgirl: I promised that I would not let this story lapse again so long as I lived….I will try not and let it lapse for so long as I live lol. Anyways since I am on vacation I thought it best to try and type out as much of these chapters as I can before I have to return to the business world

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue please.

As the Slytherin team trekked their way onto the Quidditch field, they wordlessly stared at their seeker turned girl. Draco would often catch their stares and would stare back at them haughtily as if daring them to ask the unasked question 'Why is Draco a girl for the game?'

They often turned away at her stares and stared ahead or at the ground. Blaise still would not look at her instead opting to walk faster to the field.

She sighed starting to get irritated at her supposed best friend's actions towards her or lack thereof. As she finally walked onto the field she approached Madam Hooch and they waited silently for the opposing team to finishing arriving.

Draco silently took in the skies on the Quidditch field. The teachers had announced a new element to the game of Quidditch. As they often played the game no matter what the weather was like, 95% of the time it was bright and sunny so to mix it up a bit, they introduced a weather roulette to the field, it was very random but a weather was selected for a game and could range from a bright sunny day to a snowstorm or tornados that formed on the field. Draco thought it was a step up from the usual weather they were used to playing in. She smirked lightly at the thought of her private training, it helped that her godfather was a teacher who allowed her to have access to the field and the weather roulette and practice hard in order to have a chance in beating Potter.

Speaking of Potter, where exactly was he? She turned to look around for the raven haired Gryffindor when she spotted him walking towards her. For some reason, her breath caught a bit as Potter was staring at her while he walked closer, his uniform cape billowing out behind him as it got caught in the wind, his messy hair swaying as well. For some reason he looked different, Draco wondered what it was that was different about him when she realized that she was full on staring into Potter's green eyes without being hindered by his hideous glasses. For some reason, without his glasses it just accentuated that Potter had a strong jaw line with a tanned face from his time playing Quidditch with his bright green eyes setting off his face very nicely.

Draco blinked her eyes and shook her head lightly just as Potter and his team came up to them. Potter raised an eyebrow "Problem?" he asked while staring at Draco. She shook her head and said "It's nothing, I …"

"Was quaking in her boots, since she doesn't stand a chance as a girl!" the Weasel had cut Draco off.

She rolled her eyes "Sod off prat! Nobody's talking to you!"

The weasel snickered before mounting his broom and headed toward the goals. Potter just shook his head and turned to Madam Hooch with Draco following suit.

"Alright you two, I want a clean match between you two." She stated holding onto her whistle, "The weather roulette has determined that the weather theme for this game shall be tornados. Good luck!"

Potter paled a bit at the statement, Draco laughed as she mounted on her broom "Scared, Potter?" she taunted as she floated up.

Potter's head snapped up towards her, he mounted on his broom as well and followed after her "You wish!" he called out.

"What's with your lack of glasses?" She asked distractedly as they floated up higher on the field to get out of the other player's path as the game started, her eyes searching out for Blaise as he was a highly skilled Chaser.

"I didn't want to take the chance that we would have a sunny weather option, so I opted to have a temporary fix on my eyes for the game so I wouldn't lose or break my glasses." Potter answered as he also watched Weasley try to defend against Blaise's onslaught.

Draco whooped as Blaise swerved around Weasley and scored a point for Slytherin, she answered Potter "Well, the look suits you."

Potter looked at her in surprise "Really? You mean that?"

Draco rolled her eyes "You know what? If you're gonna keep asking me whether I mean it or not, then I'm just going to stay silent from now on."

Potter shook his head "The way you are, I doubt you'll be able to do that." He smirked as Draco scowled at him. Both of them jerked away from each other when a tornado formed right between them, they gripped their brooms hard trying to keep themselves from being either blown away or sucked into the windy vortex. Their heads jerked toward the ground when they heard the high pitched whistle indicating that the snitch has been released. They looked at each other for a split second before driving their brooms down in an attempt to spot the snitch. Draco scanned the field for the snitch as she dodged Beaters and tornados that started to form more frequently.

She saw Potter on the other side of the field doing the same thing, she smirked and rose up higher on the field. She rested lightly on her broom at the Slytherin goal as she took a deep breath and scanned the length of the field. While she had practiced in private, she found that she liked the tornado weather the best, and she noticed during her training that while the snitch was small and very fast, it was actually quite powerless against the strong winds the tornados created when formed and had a bad habit of getting sucked in the tornado before being ricocheted very quickly when the tornado disappeared.

She watched carefully as three tornados slowly started to form down the length of the field, when they started to get a bit stronger is when she kicked off her broom and started to zoom down the field as she had spotted the snitch as predicted starting to get sucked in. She startled lightly when Potter had zoomed right besides her having spotted the snitch himself. They locked eyes before turning back toward the snitch's plight against the wind.

Draco smirked to herself as they were head to head going towards the snitch, she took a deep breath and started to inch along her broom, being very careful to keep it leveled and balanced as the front of her broom started to take on her body weight. As a guy, Draco found that he couldn't keep the broom balanced as he weighed more as a guy, but as a girl after he got frustrated with his failures and turned into a girl, she found that her lighter body weight allowed her to get near the end of the broom and not lose her balance. She practiced this trick several times and always managed to successfully catch the snitch. The only trouble was she didn't have Potter to worry about at the time.

As she settled at the end of the broom, the tornados picked up in their strength as she and Potter had to carefully navigate through the wind. As she was ahead of Potter on the broom, she had an advantage in snatching the snitch before Potter when she heard her name being called "Draco!" she turned her head in confusion "Blaise?"

There was Blaise on her left glaring at her, "What are you doing?" he yelled "You need to stop before you get hurt, or sucked into a tornado!"

Draco shook her head "No way! I almost have it! I can do this!"

It was Blaise's turn to shake his head "No you can't! You're heading straight into that tornado, veer off now Draco!"

"Dammit Zabini, will you leave her alone?!" Potter yelled "Mind your own business and get back to your position."

"You mind your own business Potter!" Blaise yelled "And as for you Draco, veer off now! You're never going to make it!"

Draco shook her head ignoring Blaise instead opting to concentrate on capturing the snitch instead and proving Blaise wrong. She stretched her hand out closer toward the snitch getting closer and closer to the tornado Blaise had mentioned.

"Dammit Draco, I'm not going to just sit by and watch you do this!" Blaise yelled, at his words Draco snapped her head at him "Whatever you're planning on doing Blaise, don't do it!" she yelled, slightly panicked at the look on Blaise's face.

With his jaw set, Blaise swerved his broom right into Draco's and knocked her and her broom off course from the tornado in front of them, unfortunately he didn't see that another tornado had formed in the direction he had knocked Draco into. As she was sucked into the tornado she yelled "Blaise!" and as the tornado swirled her around and around in a circular motion, she twisted herself in an attempt to get out of the tornado when it stopped abruptly for some reason and she was thrown clear out of the field. As she was flying through the air she saw the tree coming up to her, 'WHAM!' she groaned a bit as she slammed into the trunk of the tree with her side, she could feel her right shoulder pop out of its socket at the impact. She felt herself start to fall down after the impact with the tree, she clenched her eyes shut as she waited for another impact. When it never came she opened her eyes and saw that Potter had come by to catch her, she looked at him in confusion to which Potter grinned and held up a hand to show a tightly clenched snitch. She groaned as she realized that the game was over and that was why the tornado stopped abruptly, "Savor this Potter, if Blaise hadn't done that I would have won." She said defiantly while still in Potter's arms. Potter shook his head and laughed "Well I guess we'll never know. Hey is your shoulder okay? It looks like it took quite a hit when you hit the tree." He asked as they lightly touched down on the ground and she stood on her own.

Before she could answer the Gryffindor team had run up to them jostling her out of the way as they cheered Potter on for another winning game. She rolled her eyes and stalked back toward her team who stood waiting for her with Blaise. She narrowed her eyes at Blaise and walked up to him "Are you insane?" She asked as she stopped in front of him "I almost had the snitch, why did you have to interfere?"

Blaise snapped back at her "No you didn't! And if I hadn't interfered you could have gotten seriously hurt!"

Draco gaped at him "I still got hurt with your interference! You should have just let me do what I wanted! I trained for it and I was ready!"

Blaise shook his head and said "No matter how much you practice as a guy or as a girl you will never be good enough to beat Potter, the sooner you admit it the sooner you can accept it!"

At this Draco unwittingly adorned a hurt look at his words, she looked around her as not only did all of the Slytherin team heard Blaise's words but so did all of the Gryffindor team if Weasley's smug look was anything to go by and a good portion of the crowd who came down to the ground. Her face flushing furiously at the public humiliation Blaise had subjected to her, she snapped her head at Blaise whose eyes had widened slightly when he realized what he had done. Quick as lightning she struck Blaise's cheek with her left fist, after striking Blaise she turned on her heel and headed quickly towards the castle. As she entered she opted to head up towards the Astronomy tower instead of changing, she clutched her right shoulder tightly as she remembered that her shoulder was dislocated but she didn't want to have to go back down and go the sick wing in order to get it back into place.

She entered into the room and sat down on one of the benches as she looked around to find anything she could brace herself on to pop her shoulder back into place. She took her wand out and whispered an incantation to have a length of rope appear, she tied the roped to a wooden plank securely after that she wrapped her right hand around the rope and biting her lip she tugged harshly against the rope crying out as her right shoulder popped back into place. Breathing heavily as she favored her right shoulder she walked over to the window that had the view of the Quidditch field.

She folded her arms and rested her chin on them as she viewed the field and flushed angrily at what Blaise had said/done to her. She was SO PISSED! She had never felt so humiliated since the time Potter had publicly humiliated her or him at the time. She clenched her teeth as she seethed silently at Blaise. 'How could he say that to me?' she wondered silently 'He had always encouraged me before, he never said shit like that to me before.'

As she kept seething she didn't notice that someone had entered the room to join her, "Pissed?" Potter asked quietly as he stepped closer to her. "Beyond reason" she hissed back "Careful Potter I might bite your head off."

"Seeing as how I'm not the one you're pissed at, I'll take my chances" Potter countered.

She shrugged "Your choice." She stayed where she was not wanting to look at Potter, her face flushed angrily again as she recanted Blaise's words in her head over and over again _"No matter how much you practice as a guy or as a girl you will never be good enough to beat Potter, the sooner you admit it the sooner you can accept it!" _

She snapped her head back at the silent spectator who stepped back a little with his hands up a little at her actions. "I would have made it!" She said haughtily "Don't think for a second that I wouldn't have been able to beat you today if Zabini had never interfered despite what he said!"

Potter looked at her a bit in confusion "I know," he answered quietly, "I was actually a little worried because I have never been able to do that on my broom, the brooms just can't handle a guy's weight."

Draco paused "You really think so? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

Potter grinned "I'm not just saying that to make you feel better, my broom can't handle my weight."

Draco rolled her eyes, "I mean about beating you!"

Potter stayed silent for a moment "I don't know" he finally answered, Draco nodded a little refreshed by his honesty.

"I honestly don't want to think about you maybe beating me." Potter continued, at her raised eyebrow he continued on to clarify. "What I mean is, you get so driven when you have your mind set on something, and at Quidditch it's all about beating me. Your whole focus on the game is beating me so you work so hard on Quidditch all for the sake of beating me. I feel that if you were finally able to reach your goal you won't work as hard anymore now that you finally beat me and you'll forget about me as your focus when playing Quidditch."

Draco blinked in surprise at the confession "I hardly doubt that I would be able to forget you Potter, we've been through too many years and situations for me to ever forget you. But you got your wish for now, I still haven't been able to beat you." She turned away to look out the window again.

Potter observed her a bit more before answering "I believe….you would have been able to make it today as you said you could despite there being tornados."

Draco turned back to him in surprise, "What makes you believe that?" she asked incredulously. Potter smiled "Because you're a Malfoy, and whether you're a guy or girl, small or large I bet you can do whatever you want to once you set your mind to it."

Draco stared at Potter, her mouth hanging slightly opened as a few minutes passed Potter tilted his head at her "Something I said?"

Draco shook herself out of her thoughts at his statement "No, it's just that, well it is what you said but I just remembered that the same thing was said to me a long time ago."

Potter frowned "When was that?"

"It's nothing" she answered turning back

"Come on, tell me" he coaxed stepping closer to her, she shook her head "Nope!"

"Draco?" came a voice, both her and Potter turned their heads towards the entrance and saw Blaise standing there, changed into his regular robes.

Draco narrowed her eyes "Go away Zabini" she growled at him. Blaise flinched at the use of his last name "Can I talk with you?"

"No" came the short reply "You obviously said enough on the field and now I know how you really feel, now go away."

Blaise stared at Potter "Potter, you mind? I want to talk to my friend"

"Oh so NOW I'm your friend?!" Draco shot back "After last night and how you acted towards me this morning and during the game, and what you said to me in front of everybody! NOW YOU DECIDE TO PULL THE FRIENDSHIP CARD?! FUCK YOU! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Draco pushed off away from the window and stomped past Blaise down the stairs.

She could hear Blaise following her as she marched her way towards the Slytherin locker room to change out of her uniform, "QUIT FOLLOWING ME!" She yelled back at Blaise, who continued to follow her "We need to talk" Blaise answered

"NO!" She answered "WE DON'T, YOU SAID PLENTY AND I HAVE NO MORE WORDS TO SAY TO YOU!"

Blaise paused at the statement before continuing to follow her into the locker room. She finally turned to him with her hands on her hips "GET OUT! I NEED TO CHANGE, AND I'M NOT DOING THAT WITH YOU IN HERE!" Blaise stared a bit at her before slowly turning around with his back facing her, "I said out, not for you to turn around!"

Blaise shook his head, "If I left the room, you'll sneak out some other way and we need to talk despite what you say."

She growled "I'm tempted to hex your ass where you stand!"

"Go ahead, I deserve it" Blaise answered, Draco blinked at his words before narrowing her eyes not fooling herself at all "No matter what you say, don't think I'll be forgiving you any time soon."

"Change first and then we'll talk." Blaise answered.

Draco growled again at the statement before turning towards her locker, she waved a privacy screen behind her not trusting that Blaise would try and get a glimpse of her changing. After settling into her robes, she turned back to Blaise who was still turned towards the wall "You wanted to talk so talk."

Blaise turned around to face her, she held up a hand "Better yet, let me start since I have a shitload to say."

She started to pace "I'm not going to get into how you treated me last night, never mind you ignoring me earlier this morning at breakfast, including your actions towards me on the Quidditch field, but the one thing I can't seem to let go of is why THE FUCK DID YOU HUMILIATE ME IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY?! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT! I MAKE ENEMIES OUT OF EVERYBODY WHO DOES THAT TO ME, ASK POTTER!"

Blaise flinched at her words, he sagged his head not saying anything, she looked at him in despair "I forgive everything when it comes to you, but the past couple of days I just seem to be the only one fighting for this friendship." She laughed bitterly "I'm starting to wonder why I should bother anymore or if there is a friendship to fight for anymore."

Blaise's head snapped up at those words, his face in a panic "You can't mean that" he whispered, his face in pain.

"Don't I?" she challenged "Ever since this whole mess started with me turning into a girl, you've played with my feelings, made me feel like shit, make me feel things that I should only feel when it comes to my enemies and what hurts most of all is that you disregarded my feelings about everything and humiliated me in front of everybody. Everything else I could have gotten over eventually because we've been alone but for you to say that I will never be good enough to beat Potter in front of everyone, especially in front of people I hate who will use what you said to make fun of me and embarrass me."

Blaise shook his head "I didn't do it out of malice, you have to believe me! I was worried because I didn't want you to get hurt! And I was upset because you kept saying that you could do it!"

"IF and that's a big IF I got hurt then that would have been on me!" Draco snapped "It was not up for discussion and if you had even bothered to have been with me while I was privately training then you would have seen that I would have been able to make it!"

Blaise stayed quiet as he bit his lip, Draco continued her pace around the locker room Blaise took in a shaky breath "I'm sorry…I"

Draco cut him off "You keep telling me that you're sorry so many times now that it's starting to lose its meaning to me when it comes from you."

Blaise said again "But I am sorry…"

"Stop telling me you're sorry!" she screamed at him grabbing one of the Slytherin equipment and chucked it at Blaise's head, he ducked making the equipment whiz over his head and when he faced her she had taken a running start toward him and performed a running jump kick, her foot landing squarely on his chest. "Oompf" Blaise grunted as her boot made contact and he was sent flying across the room and slid along the floor.

As he tried to get up, he felt himself being pushed down as Draco landed on top of him, straddling his waist, she had her wand out and pointed toward his throat "Don't move" she warned him quietly, Blaise settled back down on the floor as he eyed her wand and flicking back toward her face. He opened his mouth "Say sorry again" she taunted "I dare you." He immediately shut his mouth. They quietly sat there in silence for a few minutes as Draco debated whether or not to hex Blaise or worse….break off their lifelong friendship. Blaise could see her internal battle and licking his lips, to which Draco watched without realizing she was staring he opened his mouth hesitatingly "Tell me how to make it better between us Dray, I'll do anything."

Soft feelings flitted through Draco as she heard Blaise's nickname for her pass from his lips, she closed her eyes to it and opened them to look glumly at Blaise "I don't know, I want us to go back to the way we were. I want us to be best friends again but I'm having a hard time getting past this."

Blaise nodded silently "Tell me what to do, and I'll do it I swear…I…I don't want to lose you." His eyes watered slightly as his voice broke a bit.

She lowered her chin to her chest and shook her head lightly "I don't know what can make it better, I don't think there is anything you can do to fix this." Her eyes watered slightly at the realization that there probably was nothing that could be done to fix it.

As Blaise took in her words he realized what she was saying so he took her hand holding her wand toward his throat and shifted it away from him as he sat up with her still straddling him. He raised his right hand gently lifting her head up to him "Don't say that, please" he begged, as he wiped the tears that were now flowing down her face, "You want me to lie?" she asked "Say that everything will be fine and be the way it was before?"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Blaise yelled, his eyes starting to tear up even more "I know I've been shitty lately and that you never deserved any of it and that you have every right to kick me to the curb and be done with me but I'm begging you! PLEASE! Don't leave me, I won't make it if I don't have you by my side." His tears were now flowing freely down his cheeks, Draco stared at him in awe before dropping her wand on the floor and encircled her arms around Blaise, hissing a little when her right shoulder ached a bit, she brought Blaise into a tight hug "Don't cry" she whispered "I can't stand it when you cry."

"If you leave me, then I won't be able to stop crying" came Blaise's muffled reply against Draco, "Then don't make me leave you, don't push me away." She retorted

They stayed in that position for a few minutes when Blaise pushed his head back to look at Draco's face, he brought his hand up to her and cupped her cheek his eyes searching her face before landing down to look at her lips. Draco's heart skipped a beat at his staring "Blay?" she whispered, Blaise's eyes flickered up to meet hers before he tilted his head closer to hers, she couldn't help but close her eyes as she could feel Blaise's breath on her lips and moaned a little as Blaise's lips closed on her lips.

This kiss was different than the first time, the first time was hurried and frantic while this one was slow and sweet, Blaise's lips were warm and soft as he brought his hands up to gently cup her face his right hand going around her head and buried his fingers in her hair. Draco brought her hands to the back of Blaise's head and gripped his hair tightly trying to bring him closer to her; Blaise traced his tongue on the bottom of Draco's lips asking for entrance to which Draco shyly granted opening her mouth. Blaise grunted at her warm entrance and pushed his tongue in to coax her tongue to play with his, as they started to battle for dominance Blaise grabbed Draco fully and switched their positions to where Draco's back was on the floor and he was settled in between her legs. She looked up at him with her face flushed and her lips swollen before Blaise crushed their lips together again, she groaned as Blaise thrusted his tongue in again allowing him to win their battle for dominance.

'CRASH' they both jerked up at the sound and saw that the storage door that held the Slytherin brooms in had opened and all the brooms had spilled out. Draco disentangled herself from Blaise and slid away from him, her face flaming she straightened her robes and hair that became messed up during their…escapades. Blaise just sat there his chest heaving as he stared at Draco fuss with her clothes and hair.

She cleared her throat "Help me put the brooms back in." Blaise got up wordlessly and silently helped her put all the brooms back in. After they put the brooms back in and secured the door, they sat down on one of the benches. "So what happens now?" Blaise asked, staring at Draco.

Draco shrugged "I don't know, go to lunch together?" "I mean us" Blaise corrected, again she shrugged "Again I don't know, I mean we're still friends but it seems to be a mistake to try and be anything more."

"Why?" Blaise asked, Draco rolled her eyes "Because as you yourself put it last night, I'm a guy and girl until Snape puts me back to normal and you didn't want me to confess any feelings I have for you, which fuck you very much for that. So while there are feelings between us, it's only because I'm a girl and I want more than that I want it when I'm a guy too and you can't give me that." She paused "You also treat me as a girl, if I had been a guy you would have never tried to pull that shit on me on the field."

Blaise looked a little frustrated "I won't lie and say that I don't want you as a girl, but I can't do it when you're a guy, I'm…not allowed…not gay!" he corrected himself hastily at her confused look at his wording "And you're right….I would have never done that if you had been a guy but I honestly didn't think you could make it."

Draco shook her head at him "Remember when I mentioned last night about when we first met and what you said to me?"

At Blaise's nod she continued "I remember it like it was yesterday or more like 20 minutes ago up in the Astronomy tower with Potter. When we met at the birthday party for one of the pureblood family's child and I was sitting out from playing with them because I was too little and I couldn't win, you came up to me and introduced yourself and you made the mistake of thinking that I was a girl which was a bit embarrassing, after we got properly introduced and you found that I was a Malfoy you remembered that they had a son and not a daughter. You sat with me to keep me company as an apology and then you asked me how come I wasn't playing and I said I was too little and I couldn't win you said and I quote 'but I heard of your family from my parents you're a Malfoy, and whether you're a guy or girl, small or large I bet you can do whatever you want to once you set your mind to it.' Draco paused before continuing "It was at that point when I realized that we will become the best of friends that I have never had before."

Blaise blushed a bit dropping his head a little at the compliment "I can't believe I forgot about that."

Draco smirked "Your memory will be the death of you."

Blaise groaned at that, he straightened up "Wait, how come you mentioned Potter? What does he have to do with it?"

Draco hesitated before answering him "He said the exact same thing to me up in the Astronomy tower before you came in."

Blaise paused at that letting her words sink in "So…?" he started slowly "You can't possibly think you guys can become friends right? You two have been fighting for years! And don't forget he humiliated you…!" at those words Draco snapped her eyes at him making Blaise snap his mouth shut quickly. "I haven't forgotten Blaise, just like I won't forget you humiliating me either!" Blaise hanged his head, "So? What makes you think Potter will even want to be friends?"

Draco answered, "I know Potter wants to be friends."

"When?" Blaise asked in surprise, Draco shrugged "Just whenever we talk."

"Which was when?" Blaise asked trying to get Draco to answer his question, she eyed him carefully trying to decide how to answer him when she realized that she didn't want to…for some reason she didn't want to reveal to him her talks with Potter or what was said between the two, she wanted to keep that to herself. She was saved from having to answer when Pansy came into the room "Excuse me." She said in a quiet voice "Professor Flitwick is looking for you Blaise, he wants to talk to you about the latest Charms assignment you turned in."

Blaise looked at Pansy in annoyance at her interruption; he muttered to Draco "We'll talk later." Draco nodded silently as he got up and walked out of the room with Pansy in tow.

She sat there for a few minutes longer contemplating what has happened today before getting up and stretching a bit before walking out of the locker room. As she walked down the hall, she caught a whiff of a familiar cologne before stopping and sighing exasperatedly and turning back to where she caught the smell. As she stood in front of what looked like an empty wall she now knew better and reached her hand out to capture the invisibility cloak in her hand and gave it a sharp yank to reveal Potter with yet another guilty expression on his face. She shook her head "Honestly Potter, I can't possibly the only one whose conversations you eavesdrop on?"

"Well no, but wait you're not mad?" Potter asked, Draco sighed "I should be but I've come to realize that eavesdropping is what you do and trying to get that to change would be as hard as trying to straighten out Granger's bushy hair."

Potter glared at her for her words, she shrugged "What? I can pick something better like it would be as hard as trying to get Weasley to not suck so much at Quidditch."

"Okay, it's fine you can stop." Potter said quickly, he stared at Draco before flushing and looking down at his shuffling feet.

Draco sighed again "How long have you been listening? I know not the entire time because you didn't have the invisibility cloak with you in the tower."

Potter flushed again "Er, when you and um Zabini were er um kissing." He practically whispered the last word. Draco flushed at the thought of Potter watching them, she eyed him suspiciously "Did you make the brooms fall?"

Potter shook his head vehemently "No!" a little too quickly which made Draco think that he did. She decided to let Potter off the hook "Whatever you say Potter, I'm going to have to invest in something that will detect your sneaky ass whenever you wear the invisibility cloak, I would like a private conversation in the future without having to worry about you listening in."

Potter grinned "Good luck with that! Unless you have my map or Mad Eye Moody's glass eye you're kind of shit out of luck."

Draco shuddered at the thought of the former professor's eye, she answered instead "So I won't be able to know if you're in the same room or not? Well that blows."

Potter laughed at her expression a bit before becoming serious and stared at her face seriously "So I had said the same thing as Zabini did when you were children?"

Draco froze at his words, she had completely forgotten the conversation she and Blaise had about Potter "Er, yeah" she confessed, her face flushing lightly.

Potter continued "And when he said those words, you knew without a shadow of a doubt that the two of you would become the best of friends?"

"You were listening Potter," Draco bit back "You already know what I said."

Potter nodded miserably "And you weren't thinking that about me when I said it did you? You were thinking about when Blaise had first said it to you?"

Draco opted to nod silently to which Potter continued "Why can't we be friends?"

Draco sighed and looked him in the eye "I wanted to ask you this before the game started, why do you want to be friends with me so badly? Don't you think it's a little too late to try and be friends when we have so much bad blood between us?"

Potter shook his head "I learned that there is so much about you that I never realized was there until recently, I always thought that you were a massive asshole whose sole purpose was to make my life miserable. I never thought that there was a single good quality about you…" "Gee thanks" Draco interrupted sarcastically to which Potter continued as if she never interrupted "And I came to realize that you do everything for your friends like I do and that you're actually not a bad person, you're only like that with people you hate. You don't even antagonize all the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, or Ravenclaws, you actually ignore almost all of them except for the ones you hate, you even treat the Slytherins the same way. You're so different with Zabini as he's your only friend and you believe so much in him that you always give him the benefit of a doubt whenever anything happens that involves him. I don't have that with my friends, they tend to believe the worst of me first like the time Ron believed that I had really put my name in the Triwizard tournament." Draco snorted "**I** didn't believe you did when that happened you're not that good."

Potter smiled at that "You see? Ron didn't believe me, it took him to see me fighting the damn dragon to believe that I didn't put my name in there."

There was a silence when Potter finally finished his tirade, Draco eyed him silently she shook her head in wonder "Geez Potter, all the things you've just said to me makes me wonder exactly how long have you been watching me?"

At her words Potter flushed staying silent, she crossed her arms and asked "Do you really think we can be friends despite everything in the past?"

Potter pursed his lips and nodded silently his face set in determination with his green eyes flashing, she realized that he was starting to squint his eyes a little. She stepped forward toward him and raising her hand she reached inside Potter's robes, she watched Potter closely as she did this waiting to see what Potter would do. Said guy was watching her in surprise and standing absolutely still as she groped inside his robes, his eyes locking onto hers as he stared at her curiously not bothering trying to defend himself against her as if he knew she wasn't trying to hex him.

She smirked softly and withdrew her hand taking out his glasses she knew had been inside his robes somewhere, she unfolded the glasses and gently deposited them onto Potter's face. "Thanks" Potter responded settling his glasses.

"You're welcome" she answered, she blew out a breath and said "Alright Potter…" at those words Potter's expression perked up a bit as if in anticipation to her next words "I'll give this friendship between us a try."

"Really?" Potter asked his eyes shining in happiness, Draco nodded "I will give this my all, I expect you to do the same." To which Potter or should she say Harry nodded enthusiastically "I will!"

"But" she warned him, to which he settled down a little "I'm giving it my all to be friends with YOU, not your friends." Potter dimmed a little before grudgingly agreeing and saying "Same goes for me."

"I don't expect you to," she answered "This friendship is between us just as me and Blaise's is between us."

Potter nodded his happy mood fast returning, "I can ask for nothing more."

"Good," Draco answered, turning away she said "Feel like getting lunch….Harry?"

Flushing happily at the use of his first name Harry nodded again as he walked beside her and the two walked together toward the Great Hall.

Dangerousgirl: Annnnnd scene! I'll leave it here for now, but YAY Harry! He finally got Draco to agree to be his friend!...I wonder how Blaise will take it now that Draco has another friend? Or Ron and Hermione?


End file.
